Charité bien ordonnée
by JessSwann2
Summary: L'histoire est celle de Charity, jeune aristocrate dont le destin est bouleversé par sa rencontre avec un pirate.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: L'univers est à Disney, la plupart des personnages sont à moi.**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui voici une nouvelle fiction… celle-ci est un dérivé de La seconde lune mais vous pouvez la lire sans avoir forcément lu cette fiction. Cependant je dois vous prévenir qu'elle avait avant tout centré sur des OC: **_

_**(Charity, Thomas Norrington : le fils de James Norrington et d'Eléna Sparrow devenu capitaine du Pearl et Kiara sa femme, veuve de Sao Feng et fille de Jack & Elizabeth) même si elle se passe dans l'univers de PoTC. **_

_**Voilà… Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel du port de Bombay, diffusant une lumière orangée qui se reflétait dans les eaux claires de la baie animée. L'air résonnait des cris des marins qui chargeaient les caisses remplies d'étoffes et d'épices rares dont les riches armateurs anglais remplissaient les ventres de leurs navires. Les matelots, petites silhouettes affairées, courraient en tout sens, se dépensant sans compter pour justifier leur solde.

Sur le quai, vêtue d'une robe sagement décolletée faite d'une étoffe prune qui mettait en valeur sa carnation d'authentique rousse, Charity Dortwood posa ses grands yeux noisette sur son père. Ce dernier à quelques mètres d'elle, parlait avec l'Amiral Rawlings, fleuron de la Marine Anglaise à qui il avait sacrifié sa virilité à l'occasion d'une bataille sanglante contre les indigènes locaux. Bien entendu, la bienséance aurait voulu que Charity ignora cet épisode peu glorieux de la carrière de l'Amiral mais la jeune femme était d'une nature curieuse et les salons souvent mal insonorisés… Charity soupira lourdement sans réussir à détourner son père de sa conversation avec l'Amiral qui était également l'un des grands amis de sa famille.

C'était du reste en cette qualité qu'il avait été choisi pour la conduire jusqu'en Angleterre où elle ferait un mariage prestigieux avec le Duc de Norfolk et apporterait ainsi richesse et gloire à sa famille. Leur conciliabule terminé, l' Amiral et son père s'approchèrent de la jeune fille qui leur fit un sourire forcé.

« Très bien mon cher Thimoty, je remets donc entre vos mains mon bien le plus précieux, ma fille Charity »

Le vieil Amiral posa un regard attendri sur la jeune beauté de dix sept printemps dont il venait d'accepter la charge et qui selon toute vraisemblance serait bientôt la toute puissante Duchesse de Norfolk.

« J'en prendrais grand soin mon ami. Comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre fille » , promit l'Amiral

Charity se laissa embrasser par son père sans un mot. Elle avait le cœur serré à la pensée qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Pas plus qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute ces Indes lointaines qui l'avaient vue grandir, la route entre l'Angleterre et ces dernières étant de plus en plus dangereuse. Ce qui était en fait la raison pour laquelle Dortwood avait sollicité l'Amiral pour conduire sa fille à bon port.

Mr Dortwood regarda sa fille avec émotion et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, détaillant une dernière fois ses traits réguliers et ses lèvres charnues. Ce visage qui valait à sa famille l'honneur d'avoir été distinguée pour fournir une épouse et un ventre au Duc de Norfolk.

« Charity, ma si jolie Charity, soupira-t-il. Sais tu que tu me manqueras beaucoup une fois que tu seras partie ? »

Encouragée, la jeune fille posa un regard brillant de larmes sur son père

« Alors gardez moi avec vous au lieu de m'envoyer en Angleterre aussi vite. Attendons un peu, comme ça vous pourrez m'accompagner et être là pour mon mariage ! » S'exclama-t-elle

Le visage de son père se ferma et ce fut d'une voix sévère qu'il lui répondit

« Tu sais bien qu'il est impossible d'attendre Charity. Il vaut mieux pour toi partir au plus vite en Angleterre. Après tout nous savons tout les deux à quel point tu es pressée de te marier »

Charity rougit et évita le regard de son père qui s'écarta lui aussi. Au milieu du port animé et à l'heure de leurs adieux, le souvenir de ce qui avait précipité son départ pour l'Angleterre se dressait brusquement entre eux. Le ventre tordu, Charity se rappela Jon, le domestique indien un peu trop pressant qui lui avait volé son premier baiser quelques semaines plus tôt. Après une chevauchée échevelée qui avait éveillé tout les appétits charnels d'une nature généreuse, Charity avait posé un regard brillant sur Jon. Ainsi qu'il se devait, le domestique lui avait présenté sa main pour l'aider à descendre de cheval. Charity l'avait prise avec fermeté et avait sourit de voir le regard du jeune indigène s'attarder un peu plus que de rigueur sur son décolleté. Elle avait frissonné en y lisant le désir, aiguillée par son instinct de femme. Poussée par une curiosité bien légitime elle avait sourit et demandé au jeune homme de la porter. Évidemment Jon avait obéi.

Lorsqu'il l'avait soulevée de sa selle, Charity avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, son corps juvénile et inexpérimenté appelant des caresses. Leurs regards s'étaient épousés et Jon avait marmonné quelques mots en indi qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, ce qu'elle n'avait de toute manière jamais eu l'intention de faire, Jon l'avait plaquée contre le mur de l'écurie. Charity avait écarté des lèvres tremblantes d'impatience lorsque Jon avait écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de savourer le baiser.

Son père était entré dans l'écurie à ce moment précis. La scène qui avait suivi avait été terrible. Il les avait arrachés l'un à l'autre. Il l'avait même frappée pour la première fois depuis sa naissance avant de lui ordonner de rejoindre sa chambre et d'y rester. Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il l'avait invectivée, la traitant de fille perdue et de catin. Charity avait presque été soulagée de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle y avait passé trois jours seule, enfermée sans boire ni manger. Le quatrième jour son père était entré, une expression à la fois sévère et déçue sur le visage. La conversation qui avait suivi avait été dénuée de chaleur. Il avait commencé par lui faire part de l'immensité de sa déception, puis l'avait accusée d'avoir déshonoré leur famille en se comportant comme l'une de ces « femmes de mauvaise vie ». Ce qu'elle deviendrait immanquablement s'il ne se chargeait pas de la remettre sur le droit chemin. Une série d'insultes que Charity estimait au fond d'elle ne pas avoir mérité (elle n'avait après tout rien fait de plus que de se laisser embrasser par un domestique) avait terminé le sermon. Elle avait répondu par de larmoyantes excuses et protestations d'innocence vertueuse . Cela avait un peu calmé son père qui s'était contenté de lui ordonner de demeurer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris sa décision la concernant.

Il avait mis plus d'une semaine à le faire et avait fini par lui annoncer que son mariage, décidé deux ans plus tôt après que la réputation de la beauté de la jeune fille ait traversé les océans jusqu'à revenir aux oreilles du Duc, qui passionné d'art et d'objets précieux, avait vu sa curiosité suffisamment éveillée pour réclamer qu'on lui envoie un portrait. Ce dernier avait donc été peint avec diligence par l'un des meilleurs portraitistes des Indes (qui pour une fois n'avait eu nul besoin d'embellir son modèle) et envoyé au Duc. En le voyant, ce dernier avait décidé qu'il lui fallait absolument posséder une telle beauté. Ses avoués s'étaient chargés du reste.

Le mariage avait été conclu entre son père et les avocats. Charity n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre. Mais, après tout devenir Duchesse de Norfolk n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait refuser. Elle épouserait donc l'anglais et permettrait ainsi à ce dernier de l'exhiber comme il lui plairait. A condition toutefois qu'elle reste intacte jusqu'à son mariage… Les avoués du Duc avaient clairement expliqué au père de Charity que la jeune fille serait soumise à un examen médical avant les épousailles afin de vérifier sa pureté, à l'instar de tous les joyaux dont le Duc se portait acquéreur. Ce qui expliquait sa présence sur le quai.

La voix de Dortwood s'éleva à nouveau, chassant la gêne et le silence qui s'étaient installés entre le père et la fille

« Sois aussi sage que belle ma chérie »,lui enjoignit il, la ramenant au présent.

Désireuse de ne plus le mécontenter, Charity hocha vigoureusement la tête, agitant ses boucles auburn

« Je ne vous décevrais pas » promit elle avec conviction.

Son père la fixa, partagé entre la tristesse et l'exigence de sévérité qu'il s'était donnée.

« Je l'espère Charity, lui déclara-t-il gravement. Et cela d'autant plus que je n'ai plus que toi.

- Justement Père, je vous en prie, ne m'y envoyez pas maintenant, plaida Charity. Laissez passer quelques mois je vous en conjure, je vous promets de me conduire avec retenue et de ne rien faire qui pourrait me compromettre »

Dortwood hésita, le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir dire adieu à celle qui était depuis des années le régal de ses yeux et son unique consolation face au vide que son épouse avait laissé en mourant. Pourtant, l'ambition l'emporta sur la tendresse.

« C'est impossible Charity. Ton fiancé t'attend avec impatience et personne ne fait attendre un Duc. Tu comprendras cela une fois que tu seras Duchesse.

- Comment pourrait il m'attendre ? Il ne me connaît même pas ! Argua Charity qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ce mariage arrangé même si elle le savait être la règle pour les jeunes filles de sa classe.

- C'est ainsi ma fille, répondit son père la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Tu me manqueras Charity mais je suis sûr que le Duc sera un bon époux pour toi »

Sur ces mots il la serra le plus fort qu'il put contre lui avant de la relâcher à regret, la remettant à l'Amiral.

Charity embarqua, le cœur lourd et plus d'une larme roula sur ses joues veloutées lorsque le fier trois mâts de la marine anglaise quitta le port , la séparant de sa famille et de la seule vie qu'elle ait jamais connue


	2. A l'abordage

-_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite qui ne sera pas forcément une surprise pour ceux qui ont lu La seconde lune… Sauf qu'ici c'est le point de vue de Charity que vous avez et son histoire ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres aux yeux de la jeune fille. Contre toute attente, la fragile anglaise qui n'avait jamais quitté les Indes ne souffrit pas une seule fois du mal de mer, surprenant l'Amiral qui était sa seule compagnie à bord. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille qui supportait de plus en plus difficilement, ses discours ronflants et pompeux sur l'honneur ou les responsabilités qui seraient les siennes une fois Duchesse, charge oh combien… bla, bla, bla… En vérité ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qui intéressait Charity, mais plutôt l'apparence de son futur époux. Car après tout, si ce dernier l'avait choisie sur la foi d'un portrait, elle n'avait quand à elle aucune idée de l'apparence qu'il pouvait avoir. Et pour sa fougueuse jeunesse, l'apparence comptait plus que tout…

Un soir, elle se risqua toutefois à poser la question qui la taraudait. La réponse de l'Amiral fut aussi consensuelle que décevante : le Duc de Norfolk était un homme d'une grande prestance assurément, mais était également doté de l'un des sens moral les plus exemplaires du royaume en conséquence de quoi, « _Elle devait se sentir honorée d'avoir été à ce point distinguée et devrait faire en sorte de se montrer à la hauteur d'un personnage aussi admirable_. » Charity ne souffla mot, suffisamment lucide pour ne pas ignorer que ce qui avait retenu l'attention du Duc sur sa personne n'avait rien de moral, d'exemplaire ou d'honorable. C'était sa taille fine (la plus fine de la ville), sa poitrine ferme et épanouie dont les seins aussi rebondis que des pommes se dressaient fièrement sous son corset. C'était aussi les chevilles minces que laissaient de temps à autres entrevoir impudiquement les jupons de sa robe. Et plus que tout ça, c'était le visage aux traits réguliers qu'illuminaient de grands yeux noisette et une bouche généreuse qui avaient décidé le Duc. Rien de plus.

Cependant son imagination dut se contenter de ça et chaque nuit, Charity imaginait dans sa solitude chaste l'apparence du Duc de Norfolk tandis que son corps brûlait d'éprouver ses caresses…

()()

Le voyage se prolongea ainsi sans qu'elle parvienne à apprendre quoique ce soit sur son promis ni événement notable jusqu'à ce que l'Amiral ne pénètre à la hâte dans la cabine où elle était recluse ( il n'aurait pas été convenable de l'exposer à la vue des marins) le visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Saisie par son expression, Charity se leva instantanément à son entrée.

« Charity, suivez moi immédiatement »ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille posa un regard effaré sur lui, décelant une goutte de sueur sur son crâne lisse et dépourvu de perruque. Fascinée, elle suivit durant une fraction de seconde le tracé de la goutte sur son front avant de revenir au présent

« Que se passe t'il ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse

- Suivez moi, répondit l'Amiral en la prenant par le bras. Entrez là »,lui ordonna-t-il en la poussant dans sa propre cabine.

Les mains tremblantes, Charity le retint alors qu'il se détournait

« Attendez, supplia-t-elle, de grâce dites moi ce qui se passe

- Des pirates, voilà ce qui se passe ! Cracha Rawlings avec un mépris manifeste. Ces forbans viennent droit sur nous et malgré tout nous efforts pour leur échapper il semblerait que l'affrontement soit inévitable. Voilà pourquoi, je préfère vous savoir en sécurité dans ma cabine.

- Oh… » fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Charity, terrifiée

Sa peur manifeste adoucit légèrement l'Amiral

« Allez Charity, restez ici et ne vous inquiétez pas trop, tout ira bien » lui promit il avant de sortir, refermant soigneusement la lourde porte à clef.

En entendant le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure, Charity songea brièvement qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui arriverait en cas de défaite…

()()

Les heures qui suivirent furent terribles.

Dévorée par l'angoisse, Charity entendit le fracas des boulets de canon heurtant la coque suivis par des cris d'agonie ou de souffrance. Murée dans sa cabine, elle ne perdit rien des pas qui se précipitaient sur le pont ni du fracas de l'acier des lames. Son nez se plissa de dégoût lorsque lui parvinrent les premières effluves de sang et de mort et elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, un linge contre ses narines.

Puis, pire que les hurlements et les coups de canon, vint le silence. Un silence lourd, épais qui terrifia Charity plus que tout le reste. Finalement, elle vit la poignée de sa porte tourner lentement, un juron coloré saluant sa résistance. Elle eut à peine le temps de chercher une cachette que déjà les gonds de la porte cédaient sous la pression d'un botte crottée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un pirate. Comme de juste Charity poussa un hurlement en découvrant la mine patibulaire de deux hommes aux visages crasseux.

« Monsieur Gibbs ! Il y a une fille ici ! » S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

A cette annonce, un bruit de pas se rapprocha et la jeune fille vit apparaître un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années dont le visage était entouré de rouflaquettes. Il la regarda longuement et soupira comme à regrets

« On l'emmène, faites la embarquer puis finissez de fouiller le navire, le capitaine est blessé et il a hâte de mettre les voiles »

Charity tenta de protester mais les mains des deux hommes se refermèrent sans pitié sur ses bras, la forçant à se lever. Sans paraître se soucier de ses efforts pour leur échapper, les deux hommes la traînèrent en direction d'un navire imposant dont le pavillon noir à tête de mort donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle passait sur le pont, le regard de Charity tomba malencontreusement sur le corps de l'Amiral Rawlings qui gisait au sol, une tache sombre à l'emplacement du cœur et des trous dans le tissu de son uniforme, là où auraient du se trouver les insignes de sa fonction. Cette vision eut raison de ses résistances et elle poussa un hurlement avant de chanceler. La pauvre Charity n'eut toutefois pas la grâce de s'évanouir et elle dut se laisser emporter sur l'autre navire, l'image de l' Amiral à l'esprit.

()()

Une fois à bord du navire pirate, Charity fut poussée sans ménagement dans un cagibi sombre dont la porte claqua immédiatement derrière elle, la laissant seule dans de sinistres ténèbres. Elle entendit le pas de ses ravisseurs décroître et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'éprouver à nouveau la morsure de l'angoisse : son protecteur, l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance et avait toujours considéré un peu comme un oncle était mort et elle se trouvait entre les mains de pirates. Or, tout le monde savait ce que les pirates faisaient aux femmes qu'ils capturaient : ils les violaient avant de les égorger.

()()

Des heures d'angoisse s'écoulèrent ainsi, la jeune fille se torturant à l'idée des sévices que ses geôliers ne manqueraient pas de lui infliger dont elle ne connaissait évidemment pas la nature mais que son esprit tourmenté imaginait horribles. Finalement, alors qu'elle s'imaginait une fin tragique, la poignée tourna lentement et le visage de l'homme qui avait donné l'ordre de l'emmener apparu.

L'homme, Gibbs, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut la regarda d'un air paternaliste avant de lui faire signe d'approcher

« Le Capitaine souhaite vous voir » soupira-t-il.

Charity frissonna, rien dans le ton employé par le pirate ne la rassurait… Bien au contraire. Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'elle suivit le pirate, mal à l'aise en sentant les regards concupiscents de certains hommes d'équipage sur elle. Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte épaisse et Charity retint son souffle pendant qu'il l'ouvrait, se représentant fort bien ce qui l'attendait derrière : un rustre au visage ridé et peut être même balafré, sûrement amputé d'un quelconque membre ( une jambe de bois était largement envisageable) , un haleine fétide compléterait l'ensemble et il ne manquerait pas de lui voler sa virginité avant de la tuer ( certains disaient même que parfois, les choses se passaient à l'inverse).

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre tandis que Gibbs expliquait

« Votre foutu Amiral a salement amoché le capitaine »

Charity ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, regrettant quand à elle que l'Amiral ne l'ait pas tout bonnement tué. Sur cette dernière pensée, elle se força à regarder dans la pièce tandis que le second continuait, annonçant avec un regret palpable

« Capitaine la voilà »

()()

Confortablement assis dans son lit, le Capitaine du navire pirate, observa la jeune fille de toute évidence terrifiée qui venait d'entrer. Son regard embrassa la longue robe pourpre qui s'épanouissait autour d'elle comme une corolle. Puis il se posa sur les longs cheveux auburn dont les boucles cascadaient sur les épaules de la jeune captive, encadrant un visage dans lequel brillaient deux immenses yeux d'un marron chaleureux et ressortait agréablement une bouche aux lèvres gourmandes.

Finalement il prit la parole

« C'est bon Gibbs, murmura t'il, le souffle coupé. Vous pouvez nous laisser »

Le second grimaça, fort bien placé pour imaginer ce que l'autre avait en tête et tenta d'argumenter, ému par la beauté et la jeunesse de leur prisonnière qui avait l 'âge d'être sa fille s'il en avait eu une.

« Vous êtes blessé Capitaine... Ce n'est pas très sage de vous laisser...

- J'ai dit ça ira Gibbs. » Rétorqua le Capitaine d'un ton froid sans quitter la jeune fille du regard

L'autre ne se méprit pas sur son ton et baissa la tête avant sortir à regrets, les laissant seuls

« Appelez si vous avez besoin Capitaine. » Se força t'il à dire alors qu'il refermait la porte

« Je n'aurais pas besoin… » Murmura le Capitaine en fixant la jeune fille.

Tout autant surprise que terrifiée par le Capitaine, Charity ne bougea pas d'un muscle, consciente de l'examen auquel se livrait le pirate et lui coula un regard hésitant, surprise de découvrir un homme jeune au lieu du vieux forban auquel elle s'attendait. En fait, l'homme allongé dans le lit ne semblait pas si terrible que ce que son imagination lui avait laissé entrevoir. Elle estima son âge à vingt cinq ans, peut être trente et nota la tignasse quasi sombre qu'il arborait Ses cheveux étaient semblables en cela à ses yeux où elle décela une lueur vaguement lubrique tandis qu'ils se posaient sur son sage décolleté qui dévoilait une bande de peau blafarde, l' Amiral ne l'ayant jamais autorisée à prendre l'air ou le soleil sur le pont.

Son examen terminé, le Capitaine prit la parole d'une voix à l'élocution soignée qui surprit plus encore Charity que son aspect physique

« Et bien au moins me voilà totalement rassuré je ne suis pas mort... » Ironisa-t-il

Charity trouva étrange que ce soit là les premiers mots qu'il lui adresse et tressaillit tandis que son esprit lui représentait des hypothèses toutes plus sinistres les unes que les autres sur le sens véritable de ces paroles. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) le capitaine reprit , lui faisant signe de venir près de lui

« Approche. Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Elle obéit avec réticences et croisa nerveusement ses mains, les serrant l'une contre l'autre pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elles tremblaient. Elle avala sa salive, consciente du regard sombre qui ne la quittait pas et répondit, espérant que son obéissance le pousserait peut être à l'épargner

« Je m'appelle Charity Monsieur. » Répondit elle dans un filet de voix

« On dit Capitaine. » La corrigea ce dernier

Tremblante à l'idée d'avoir commis un impair, Charity s'immobilisa à quelques pas de son lit, la bouche sèche.

Le Capitaine la fixa puis sourit légèrement

« Sais tu qui je suis Charity ? » Lui demanda-t-il

La réponse franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir

« Un pirate et un assassin.

- Je suis le capitaine Royal, rétorqua l'homme. Et toi tu es une de mes prises comme tout le reste des marchandises du navire sur lequel tu te trouvais »

Charity frissonna et baissa les yeux,des larmes perlant à ses cils devant cette cruelle mais pourtant juste description de sa situation présente.

L'homme lui laissa quelques instants pour y réfléchir et reprit d'un ton amusé

« Que penses tu que je devrais faire de toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il, goûtant un plaisir pervers à la torturer et savourant particulièrement la manière désordonnée dont se soulevait sa généreuse poitrine.

Devant cette question qui contenait à la fois toutes ses pires craintes et ses plus fols espoirs, Charity se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout . Les mains jointes en guise de prière elle le regarda franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et répondit :

« Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas... Mon père en mourrait... Je s'il vous plait laissez moi partir ... » Supplia t'elle

Amusé et il faut le reconnaître,légèrement émoustillé par son attitude de soumission, le capitaine haussa le sourcil, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde

« Te tuer ? Sûrement pas... »

Le cœur de Charity se remit à battre un peu plus normalement durant une fraction de seconde mais il continua

«Quand à te laisser partir... Déclara-t-il d'un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne projetait pas la chose. Dis moi que faisais tu sur ce navire ? »

Perdue, elle renifla discrètement avant de répondre avec des trémolos dans la voix, trop bouleversée pour songer à mentir

« Je, j'allais en Angleterre, rejoindre mon fiancé pour me marier...

- Oh... Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Le Duc de Norfolk... » Répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle, espérant vaguement que la renommée de bravoure et la noblesse de son prétendant effrayerait le bandit.

Au lieu de la réaction espérée, elle vit les coins des lèvres du jeune homme se relever un peu plus en un sourire moqueur.

« L'as tu déjà rencontré ?

- Non Mons... Capitaine. Se reprit Charity. J'ai juste vu son portrait. » Mentit elle, peu désireuse d'admettre devant qui que ce soit qu'elle allait offrir le reste de son existence à un parfait inconnu.

De son côté, le capitaine ne releva pas, contentant un rire cynique à la pensée du vieux barbon ennuyeux et fort disgracieux qu'il avait entrevu une fois à Londres.

Charity déglutit et pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de précisions. Pour une fois elle fut exaucée

« D'où viens tu ?

- Des Indes...

- Tes parents sont donc fortunés... Suggéra t'il

- Je n'ai plus que mon père…Répondit Charity en tremblant à la pensée de l'inquiétude de ce dernier lorsqu'il la saurait disparue en mer. C'est pour ça que…Oh je vous en supplie laissez moi partir

- Jusqu'à quel point t'aime t'il ? Serait il prêt à payer pour te récupérer ? Lui demanda le pirate

- Oui... Je le crois... répondit la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée, se demandant pour la première fois si son père l'aimait vraiment assez pour cela.

- Tu n'en es pas certaine » Souligna le pirate en la fixant d'un œil acéré.

Charity baissa rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise devant les prunelles sombres de l'homme qui reprit d'un ton presque négligent

« Vois tu Charity, il y a plusieurs utilisations que je pourrais te donner... »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres et retint ses larmes tandis qu'il poursuivait sur le même ton

« La première, expliqua-t-il, serait de t'offrir à mes hommes dont la plupart n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis des semaines... »

Un hoquet de terreur échappa à Charity à la pensée des hommes sales et malodorants qui l'avaient arrachée au confort de sa cabine avec des exclamations grivoises

« La seconde, poursuivit l'homme en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son mouvement d'horreur, serait de te vendre un bon prix à l'une des maquerelles de ma connaissance... Ta beauté ferait de toi une catin de choix pour n'importe quel bordel »

Charity se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et fixa le jeune homme pâle et froid qui lui débitait de telles horreurs d'un ton égal, certaine à présent d'être à jamais perdue. Cependant le capitaine reprit d'un ton songeur

« Bien sûr je pourrais aussi écrire à ton père et voir combien il est prêt à m'offrir pour te récupérer... Si le prix est assez élevé tu pourrais retrouver ta vie d'avant et oublier ce regrettable incident »

Une lueur d'espoir se ranima dans le coeur de Charity et elle se pencha vers lui, implorante.

« Oh je vous en prie... Oui... »

Le pirate sourit gaiement cette fois et la fixa avec intensité, prenant soin de détacher tous ses mots

« Il va de soi que dans ce cas ma générosité à ton égard méritera une récompense. Tu es d'accord avec ça Charity n'est ce pas ? »

Toujours tremblante, la jeune fille le fixa avec incertitude, n'osant comprendre où il voulait en venir

« Je te rendrais à ton père... intacte ou presque. » Lui précisa froidement le capitaine, confirmant ainsi ses pires craintes quand au traitement qu'il lui réservait.

En désespoir de cause, Charity baissa les yeux, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues.

« Vous êtes méchant... Vous avez tué l'amiral Rawlings, déclara t'elle d'un ton quasi enfantin

- Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait hésité peut être ? Ironisa l'homme

- Vous êtes un pirate... C'est normal... Souffla la jeune fille

- Alors parce que je suis un pirate je ne mérite pas de vivre ? » Ironisa t'il à nouveau.

Charity le regarda en pleurant franchement cette fois

« Je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal, supplia t'elle

- Qui parle de te faire du mal ? Rétorqua cyniquement l'homme. Je veux te faire du bien au contraire... Mais pour commencer tu vas t'occuper de ma blessure. Si tu y mets suffisamment de bonne volonté et de "charité" j'écrirais à ton père et réfrènerais les ardeurs de mon équipage »

La jeune fille releva la tête avec une pointe d'espoir... Elle savait soigner, elle l'avait souvent fait pour les domestiques de son père, son chaperon pensant qu'une femme du monde se devait d'être bonne avec ses inférieurs

« Je, je vous soignerais. lui assura t'elle

- Oh je n'en doute pas. Répondit l'homme d'un ton amusé. Pour l'instant assied toi et fais moi la lecture » lui ordonna t'il en lui désignant un livre.

Surprise, Charity obéit et commença à lire à voix haute tandis que le capitaine fermait les yeux, bercé par les inflexions musicales de la jeune fille. Le voyage serait bien assez long jusqu'aux Indes... Et il avait toujours détesté prendre de force ce qui lui serait bientôt offert de bon coeur ...Ce n'était qu'une question de temps... et il en avait à revendre...

Un peu plus d'une heure se passa ainsi, Charity faisant la lecture d'une voix tendue sans réussir à entrer totalement dans l'histoire jusqu'à ce que le capitaine soupire bruyamment.

« Mes blessures me font mal, occupe t'en, » lui jeta t'il

Charity avala sa salive et songea brièvement à refuser avant de se reprendre, il était hors de question qu'elle gâche une chance de s'en sortir, même infime par un refus.

« Où êtes vous blessé ? » lui demanda t'elle

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme écarta le drap qui le couvrait, dévoilant un torse glabre en partie recouvert d'un linge rougi de sang. Le visage de Charity prit rapidement la même couleur que ce dernier et la jeune fille se fit violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant sa semi nudité. L'homme la regarda avec ironie

« J'espère que la vue du sang ne t'effraie pas, ironisa t'il.

- Non » , répondit Charity du bout des lèvres en se penchant sur lui, se forçant à effectuer les gestes faits cent fois dans la propriété indienne de son père.

Tandis qu'elle le soignait, elle sentit le regard du jeune homme s'appesantir sur elle alors qu'elle nettoyait doucement sa blessure, le geste familier la rassurant un peu. Depuis le lit, le jeune homme soupira et son visage se détendit

« Tes mains sont douces Charity, plus que celles de mon second. Sans compter le fait qu'il est plus agréable d'être soigné par un joli minois »

La jeune fille déglutit, mal à l'aise devant le compliment à double tranchant

« Tu trembles, observa le capitaine. A quoi est ce du ?

- Vous me faites peur, répondit franchement la jeune fille, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du capitaine.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas te forcer, lui affirma t'il. Contrairement à beaucoup de mes estimés "collègues" je n'ai aucun plaisir à violer les femmes. Après tout pourquoi prendre de force ce qu'il me suffit d'attendre de me voir offrir ? » ironisa t'il

Cette nouvelle, quoique particulièrement dépourvue de modestie, rassura la jeune fille et elle se détendit légèrement, se surprenant à espérer pouvoir s'en sortir intacte, du moins si le pirate ne mentait pas... Ce dernier sourit moqueusement en la voyant se détendre et reprit

« Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nom Charity, observa t'il. Et j'en ai besoin pour la demande de rançon si je choisis cette solution. »

Charity grimaça, brutalement ramenée à la réalité qu'elle avait oublié un bref instant

« Dortwood, mon père habite non loin de Bombay

- Parfait. Combien serait il prêt à mettre pour te récupérer ?

- Autant qu'il le faudra, dès l'instant où je reste, où vous ne me faites aucun mal » rougit elle, se reprenant, désireuse d'éviter de lui donner des idées.

Le capitaine sourit ironiquement, comprenant sans le moindre mal ce qu'elle s'était retenue de dire et répondit

« Nous verrons cela Charity, cela dépendra de ton obéissance... et de ton désir. Pour l'instant, lis

- Bien capitaine, » répondit la jeune fille, reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée, tandis que le jeune homme fermait les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La lecture dura des heures avant qu'il ne lui désigne un grand pichet d'eau fraîche

« Tu dois avoir soif, prends en

- Merci Monsieur, répondit poliment Charity avec un automatisme né de l'habitude avant de se reprendre en rougissant. Pardon, je voulais dire Capitaine »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel

« Ne sois donc pas si formelle, nous ne sommes pas à la Cour d'Angleterre, se moqua t'il. Puisque tu ne parviens pas à te souvenir que je suis capitaine, appelle moi plutôt Thomas, après tout nous allons devenir très proches tout les deux donc autant se débarrasser maintenant de toutes ces convenances assommantes

- Je, ne préfère pas, capitaine, murmura Charity, désorientée par son comportement.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton indifférent, mais tu y viendras de toute manière »

Charity ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, intimement convaincue du contraire et s'empressa de reprendre sa lecture, un gobelet d'eau sagement posé à côté d'elle.

Cependant, le capitaine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il l'interrompit brutalement quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle ait commencé

« Alors comme ça, tu vas te marier, répéta t'il d'un ton légèrement moqueur

- Oui Mons, capitaine, se reprit elle en rougissant

- Avec le Duc de Norfolk, se moqua t'il franchement cette fois. Je comprends l'exigence de pureté... »

A ces mots, Charity releva les yeux, surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé et qui laissait sous entendre qu'il connaissait son fiancé.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » se risqua t'elle à demander

Le capitaine sourit avec ironie

« Tu ne connais pas du tout ton fiancé n'est ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment... admit Charity d'une voix chevrotante

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais, vous, vous le connaissez ? lui demanda la jeune fille, curieuse d'en savoir plus

- J'ai eu l' insigne honneur de lui être présenté. » répondit le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Charity s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'elle percevait un léger accent aristocratique dans la manière de s'exprimer du capitaine mais elle chassa bien vite cette troublante constatation pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis que son père avait promis sa main

« Comment est il ?

- Je croyais que tu avais vu son portrait… » se moqua l'homme.

Comprenant qu'elle venait de se trahir, Charity rougit violemment tandis que le pirate éclatait de rire devant sa confusion

« Voilà qui est plus franc, commenta t'il. Bien, je suppose que tu te moques de savoir s'il est noble ou courageux.. »

Charity rougit de plus belle, gênée de se voir si bien perçue à jour. Le sourire du pirate s'élargit

« Tu es charmante quand tu rougis ainsi, commenta t'il. Pour en revenir au sujet qui te préoccupe, je dois dire que la dernière fois que j'ai vu le Duc, c'est à dire il y a quelques mois, il se portait bien pour ses quarante sept, non quarante huit ans »

Charity blêmit. Son fiancé avait plus du double de son âge, quelques années de moins que son propre père à vrai dire

« Oh, oh, se moqua Thomas. Apparemment ceux qui t'ont décrit ton futur époux ont omis quelques détails »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant son père que l'Amiral Rawlings avaient évité de répondre à ses interrogations sur son futur mari. Il y avait de quoi. Après tout quelle jeune fille de dix sept ans aurait accepté de bon cœur d'épouser un homme aussi âgé ? A moins qu'il ne mente… Oui bien sûr c'était un pirate… Il devait donc forcement mentir … ou alors ?

« Change nous les idées, Charity, lis. J'aime bien ta voix. Elle est apaisante quand elle ne tremble pas » Déclara soudain le jeune homme

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et reprit sa lecture sans pouvoir tout à fait s'affranchir du doute…. Et si le pirate avait dit la vérité et que son promis était un vieillard ?


	3. Thomas

_**Coucou voici la suite qui rejoint une fois encore l'histoire …**_

_**Déjà merci à Muchu pour ses comm et pour sa lecture ! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : la partie en gras italique est une citation du Marquis de Sade **_

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours entiers que Charity se trouvait contre sa volonté à bord du Black Pearl et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser totalement de la terreur que les pirates qui avaient massacré les occupants du navire où elle se trouvait lui inspiraient. Pourtant, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, leur capitaine se conduisait comme un parfait homme du monde ( si l'on pouvait appliquer ce qualificatif à un pirate) et respectait sa parole de ne pas la livrer à son équipage comme il l'en avait tout d'abord menacée. Charity, du haut de ses dix sept printemps n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce que les marins frustres et sales pourraient lui faire mais elle avait l'intuition que ce ne serait pas très agréable... Quand à la seconde des solutions envisagées par son ravisseur, rien que le mot « catin » suffisait à la faire trembler d'effroi tant elle craignait d'être un jour pareille à ces créatures que son père disait abandonnées de Dieu. Pour toutes ces raisons, Charity se forçait donc à passer de longues heures assise, lisant les romans dont le capitaine pirate semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier. Elle avait cru tout d'abord qu'il ne savait pas lire, mais il lui avait vite prouvé le contraire en lui lisant à son tour des passages d'une voix aux intonations théâtrales qui l'avait faite rire… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne de qui il était réellement. Mais il était instruit, c'était un fait. En vérité, s'il n'avait pas été un pirate doublé d'un assassin,elle aurait presque pu trouver plaisir à sa compagnie, le jeune homme possédant une aisance dans les conversations inattendue chez un forban tout comme une langue acérée dont les réflexions pleines d'esprit et de dérision lui arrachait parfois un rire. Pour dire vrai, le Capitaine Thomas n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite des pirates….

Mais pourtant il était un pirate... Pire que ça, un assassin qui avait tué de sang froid l'amiral Rawlings,l'un des plus anciens compagnons d'armes de son père, "l'oncle" qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle était enfant... Et cela Charity ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Aussi, chaque soir, elle s'agenouillait, les yeux levés vers le ciel dans un prière silencieuse, suppliant Dieu de lui accorder la grâce de vivre ... Et de rester pure...

Pourtant … une fois ses prières terminées, Charity se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à glisser une main entre ses cuisses. Ce contact qu'elle devinait honteux, lui procurait tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle avait commencé ses explorations en Inde, dans son lit de jeune fille et avait rapidement constaté que cette zone chaude et humide éveillait des sensations nouvelles en elle. Comme le besoin d'être comblée qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où Jon l'avait soulevée après sa chevauchée. Au fond d'elle-même, Charity sentait confusément que c'était mal, que c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait faire d'elle une « fille perdue » ainsi que son père semblait le redouter mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver de plus en plus souvent vers le jeune capitaine qu'elle soignait…

Le matin du troisième jour, Charity pénétra dans la cabine du capitaine, de plus en plus consciente de la nature peu chrétienne des regards que les membres d'équipage ( à l'exception du second ) posaient sur elle. Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers le lit du blessé, se forçant à ne pas penser aux circonstances de l'alitement forcé de ce dernier. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il se leva à son entrée, la gratifiant d'un large sourire

« Bonjour Charity... »

Alors qu'il la dévisageait, elle songea ainsi qu'il lui arrivait de plus en souvent de le faire que pour un pirate et un assassin, il avait les prunelles les plus belles qu'elle ait jamais vues, si noires qu'elles en étaient presque hypnotiques...

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé de robe depuis ton arrivée à bord ? Lui demanda t'il brutalement.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas d'autres. Capitaine, répondit Charity

- Nous allons y remédier dans ce cas. » Rétorqua simplement le capitaine en se dirigeant vers une malle pour en sortir un vêtement fait d'une étoffe légère .

Avec surprise Charity reconnut l'une de ses robes parmi ses préférées.

« Comment ? où ... demanda t'elle

- Elle faisait partie de la marchandise. Comme toi. Lui asséna t'il durement la remettant à sa place. Mets la. »

La jeune fille chercha du regard un endroit où se changer et finit par se dissimuler dans un recoin tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux, amusé de sa pudeur. Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, s'abritant sommairement derrière un paravent asiatique, le jeune homme ôta sa chemise en grimaçant légèrement à la vue de la cicatrice boursouflée qui ornait à présent son flanc puis s'allongea sur le lit en une attitude de fausse décontraction que la tension de son fut démentait.

Quelques minutes après, Charity apparut, rougissante dans la robe audacieuse de bal faite de soie dorée qu'il l'avait forcée à revêtir.

« Magnifique, commenta le jeune homme. La garde malade idéale... Approche Charity. »

Rougissante, Charity obéit et s'assit docilement sur le seul siège de la pièce ( à l'exception du lit), évitant de regarder le torse nu du pirate.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux... » Commenta t'il, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres

Le coeur de Charity fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se mordit les lèvres. S'il se sentait mieux c'était qu'elle avait respecté l'accord qu'il lui avait proposé, le soignant durant les derniers jours et obéissant à chacune de ses demandes qui avaient été, au bout du compte, étonnamment raisonnables.

« Que veux tu me demander ? Lui susurra t'il, la voyant hésiter.

- Je... j'aimerais savoir... Ce que vous avez décidé ... Pour moi... Osa finalement la jeune fille, se jurant d'en finir avec la vie s'il avait choisi de la vendre.

- J'ai écris à ton père... Nous verrons ce qu'il est prêt à mettre pour toi... »

Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré tant son soulagement était immense...

Malheureusement, le capitaine ne s'en tint pas là.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche chaloupée de marin, exhibant sa demi nudité sans la moindre gêne ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude, attitude à laquelle elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à se faire.

« Dis moi Charity... Il me semblait que nous avions parlé d'une récompense.. Si je me montrais généreux », susurra t'il

Une boule dans la gorge, Charity le regarda s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien tandis qu'il lui relevait le menton

« Le Duc de Norfolk a beaucoup de chance. Tu es très belle.

- Je... Merci.. » Répondit platement la jeune fille en évitant toujours de baisser les yeux sur le torse nu et glabre du pirate.

Son cœur accéléra, lorsque, contrairement à la violence qu'elle imaginait être l'apanage des pirates, le capitaine glissa sa main le long de sa joue dans une caresse à la fois innocente et terriblement intime avant qu'il ne recule pour retourner s'allonger sur son lit, provoquant en elle un indésirable sentiment de frustration.

Depuis son lit, le jeune homme suivit ses émotions sur son visage expressif et un bref sourire amusé lui échappa. La jeune fille était belle. Pleine de promesses. Et il avait plus que jamais envie de prendre son temps pour jouer et jouir de celle-ci. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il se pencha vers elle.

« Es tu pure Charity ? » Lui demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint .

Charity hoqueta devant la grossièreté de la question et de ce qu'elle sous entendait sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle…

« Bien sur ! Je me garde pour mon époux !

- Ainsi que toute jolie monnaie d'échange creuse et insignifiante le fait... Vendue par son maquereau de père en échange de terres, d'argent ou de puissance . » Ironisa le capitaine.

Charity tressaillit devant la dureté de ses paroles et secoua la tête

« Je... je ne comprends pas.. » Balbutia-t-elle en désespoir de cause, blessée d'entendre aussi crûment ce qu'elle savait pourtant être la vérité.

Le pirate lui adressa le même sourire cynique qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Chérie.. Je connais le Duc de Norfolk, il a plus de quarante ans et il n'a plus le moindre cheveu sous sa perruque ... » Insinua-t-il

Comprenant qu'elle avait été percée à jour une fois de plus, Charity releva la tête.

« Je m'en moque . Rétorqua t'elle d'un ton capricieux en réalisant toutefois qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à penser que le Capitaine lui mentait.

- Oh... Serais tu l'une de ses filles qui goûtent les vieillards ? Sais tu au moins ce que signifie « être mariée » ? Ironisa le pirate, un rien acide.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un engagement honorable en dehors duquel aucune jeune fille qui se respecte ne peut conserver sa dignité ! » répondit Charity, sûre cette fois d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec du pirate.

Ce dernier affecta un air contrarié, alors qu'il était au fond amusé par la jeune fille

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question chérie... Souligna-t-il.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous êtes... vous êtes... Commença Charity en désespoir de cause, cherchant désespérément des mots qui cette fois feraient mouche.

- Celui qui détient ton avenir entre ses mains ? Suggéra le capitaine. Tu m'excuseras trésor mais je te préfère docile... Après tout c'est pour ça que tu as été dressée non ? »

Charity se mordit les lèvres, se souvenant brusquement de la nature de celui avec qui elle parlait. Un meurtrier et un pirate sans foi ni loi. Un homme qui n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser, la comparant à l'un de ces animaux que l'on nommait tigre ou éléphant et dont les tours amusaient son père et ses amis. Eux aussi étaient « dressés ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la chose. Le capitaine reprit la parole.

« Tu es très belle Charity... Susurra t'il. En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle femme que toi... »

Surprise par cette déclaration qui tranchait radicalement avec ses précédentes paroles cruelles, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et le pirate sourit, changeant à nouveau de sujet

« Sais tu ce que c'est qu'être libre Charity ? »

La question la ramena à sa condition actuelle et elle évita son regard, brusquement nostalgique.

« Être ... ailleurs qu'ici... Murmura t'elle , des larmes d'incompréhension et de détresse perlant à ces cils

- Non ! Au contraire ! S'exclama le pirate. Suis moi. » Ordonna-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Décontenancée par son nouveau changement d'humeur, Charity se laissa faire tandis qu'il l'emmenait hors de la cabine, la guidant vers le bastingage. Une fois là, il la poussa contre ce dernier et passa derrière elle, encadrant son corps de ses bras sans toutefois la toucher.

« Maintenant ferme les yeux ... » Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Tremblante, Charity obéit, certaine qu'il allait la tuer. Au lieu de ça un vent léger caressa son visage et elle sentit le corps à demi nu du pirate se presser contre le sien, tandis qu'il continuait d'une voix séductrice:

« Ici ... Ici tu pourrais être libre... Mieux ... tu pourrais être reine... »

Troublée, tant par le ton employé que par les mots, la jeune fille s'écarta, surprise

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Le pirate sourit légèrement et l'entraîna à nouveau vers sa cabine, une expression gênée sur son visage. Charity, de plus en plus décontenancée par son comportement le suivit par automatisme. Sans perdre de temps, le pirate referma derrière eux et la regarda, les yeux brillants .

« Tu es la plus belle des femmes que j'ai jamais vu Charity... Et la vérité ... c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir de mon navire.

- Oh je vous en prie ... Laissez moi ... laissez moi ... rentrer près de mon père ... » S'affola Charity qui ne comprenait plus l'attitude du jeune homme

Avait il changé d'avis ? Il disait la trouver belle … Dans ce cas prévoyait il de la vendre ainsi qu'il l'avait suggéré quelques jours plus tôt ? La jeune fille frissonna, brusquement inquiète : et si son père avait refusé de payer pour la récupérer… Les larmes aux yeux, elle joignit les mains, le suppliant du regard.

De son côté, le pirate réprima une exclamation de rage. Généralement, l'argument du « tu es la plus belle, blablabla » fonctionnait à coup sur ( y compris et surtout chez les plus stupides ) Se pouvait il vraiment que celle-ci soit aussi innocente qu'elle le prétendait ?

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et il se tourna vers sa table de travail.

« Fais moi la lecture ... Tu trouveras un livre sur cette table, il s'intitule Justine ».

Décontenancée, par ses changements d'humeur et de sujets aussi brutaux qu'imprévisibles, Charity se demanda brièvement si le beau capitaine n'était pas tout simplement fou. Frissonnant à cette idée elle s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit à la première page

« Le nom de l'auteur ne te dit rien ? » Lui demanda le pirate

Charity observa la couverture et secoua la tête, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Marquis de Sade et ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune homme tenait tellement à ce qu'elle lui fasse encore la lecture, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était analphabète, bien au contraire. Renonçant à chercher à le comprendre, elle commença sa lecture tandis qu'un petit ricanement échappait au pirate qui s'installa confortablement sur son lit, savourant par anticipation ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire, curieux de voir comment la sage Charity allait réagir

Charity commença sa lecture d'une voix égale

**« _Tiens, dit-elle, en se jetant sur un lit, aux yeux de sa soeur, et se troussant jusqu'au-dessus du nombril, voilà comme je fais, Justine, quand j'ai du chagrin. Je me branle... je décharge... et cela me console._**

_**La sage et vertueuse Justine eut horreur de cette action ; elle détourna les yeux ; et Juliette, tout en secouant sa jolie petite motte, lui dit :**_

_**- Justine, tu es une bête ; tu es plus belle que moi, mais tu ne seras jamais si heureuse.**_

_**Poursuivant ensuite son opération la putain soupira ; et son jeune foutre, éjaculé sous les yeux baissés de la vertu, tarit la source des larmes que, sans cette opération elle eût peut-être versées comme sa soeur. »**_

Charity s'étrangla brusquement sous le regard amusé du pirate. Là elle releva les yeux, une vive rougeur sur le visage alors qu'elle interrompait brusquement sa lecture

« Je ... je ne peux pas lire ça ... c'est ... » balbutia t'elle, peinant à trouver ses mots

Le regard du capitaine s'alluma brièvement devant son trouble... Peut être n'était elle pas si innocente finalement...

« C'est ? » Ironisa t'il, cherchant à la pousser dans ses retranchements

Charity le fixa avec désespoir en songeant à la honte qu'éprouverait son père s'il avait su que sa fille avait de telles lectures... C'était une abomination, une horreur. Pire, cela la renvoyait à elle-même au plaisir secret qu'elle se donnait chaque nuit … Le genre de plaisir que son père qualifiait d'immoral.

« A quoi penses tu ? Lui demanda le pirate

- Rien... rien du tout. Répondit Charity le visage marbré de rouge au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans son bas ventre en lisant ou lorsque Jon l'avait plaquée contre le mur de l'écurie, glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'ils ne soient brutalement arrachés l'un à l'autre par son père. Elle se revit, jurant à son père de combattre cette perversion en elle qui l'avait jetée dans les bras de l'indigène . Et voilà qu'à présent, prisonnière d'un pirate, ce dernier lui faisait lire une chose... une chose... qui réveillait le démon endormi dans son bas ventre.

Indécis, l'homme la contempla en silence... Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'il observait sa proie, jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait vue que comme une oie blanche sans cervelle mais son trouble qui n'était pas entièrement fait de dégoût face à la lecture licencieuse qu'il lui avait imposé le poussait à revoir son jugement

« Comprends tu ce que tu viens de lire Charity ? Sais tu de quoi elles parlent ? Ce que fait Juliette.. ».

Tremblante de honte, Charity baissa les yeux, les invectives de son père lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec Jon lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire... Tout comme ses actes de la nuit précédente… Son père avait employé les mots de Juliette lui aussi, décrivant ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle s'adonnait au péché de chair avant d'être unie par Dieu... Il avait parlé de caresses... en bas du nombril d'un endroit que seul un époux avait le droit de voir et de toucher.. Et voilà que ce pirate lui parlait de ..de ... d'une femme qui se touchait là sous les yeux de sa soeur... De "foutre" et d'autres horreurs dont elle connaissait pas précisément la signification mais devinait instinctivement que c'était mal (attendu que son père l'avait traitée de "putain prête à se faire foutre par le premier indigène venu" ). Brutalement le plaisir innocent qu'elle se donnait chaque soir après ses prières la fit rougir

« Je t'ai posé une question Charity ». Répéta l'homme d'un ton durci

La jeune fille leva un regard désemparé vers lui et loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour elle l'excitation de Thomas redoubla devant ses yeux aux coins desquels commençaient à perler quelques larmes

« Je... oui je comprends que c'est mal.. Répondit finalement la jeune fille dans un souffle

- Mal ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée ? Ou alors parce qu'elle prend du plaisir ? » Lui demanda l'autre d'une voix séductrice

Charity rougit brutalement et un sourire échappa au pirate... Cette petite oie blanche était peut être moins vertueuse qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord ou alors elle ne demandait qu'à être persuadée... domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il reprit le livre et en caressa lentement la couverture sans la quitter des yeux

« Laquelle des deux as tu envie d'être Charity ? Juliette et sa recherche du plaisir ou Justine et sa douloureuse abstinence ?

- Je veux être vertueuse ! S'exclama Charity. Je me dois de l'être sans quoi... » ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit encore en entendant ce qu'il prit comme un semi aveu et il et réfléchit, cherchant la faille... La jeune Charity devait être issue d'une famille noble pour être pressentie comme la future duchesse de Norfolk. Sans doute son père n'avait il qu'une petite fortune ou alors un titre inférieur à celui du Duc et il avait misé sur la beauté et la vertu de sa fille pour s'élever dans la noblesse... Charity devait donc être irréprochable... Par ailleurs, la jeune fille semblait être assez avertie sur les nécessités de garder sa vertu intacte, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: la demoiselle avait failli fauter... Il l'observa quelques instants, son regard se posant sur la lourde poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, trahissant la peur de la jeune fille ou tout moins un certain émoi

« Tu n'as que dix sept ans n'est ce pas ? Qu'as tu fait pour que ton mariage soit ainsi hâté ? » Lui demanda t'il abruptement

Charity blêmit, affolée à l'idée que sa honte se lise sur son visage, que le pirate ne voit en elle qu'une fille de petite vertu ainsi que son père l'en avait menacée et répondit en évitant le regard du jeune homme

« Rien du tout... Je, je suis restée pure... » déclara t'elle à la hâte, ce qui après tout était rigoureusement vrai, attendu que son père l'avait interrompue avant qu'elle ne se laisse entraîner sur le chemin du déshonneur irréparable.

Bouillant intérieurement d'impatience,le pirate se pencha sur elle, certain à présent de parvenir à ses fins

« Mais si ça n'avait dépendu que toi tu ne le serais plus Charity... Affirma t'il. Qui était ce ? Un jeune homme sans argent ? Un ami de ton père ? » Plaisanta l'homme.

Charity rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Voyant cela le pirate sourit et s'approcha légèrement d'elle

« Un domestique ? » Susurra t'il, sa bouche frôlant son oreille

La jeune fille ne put maîtriser un frisson et il éclata de rire en songeant que toutes ces filles de « bonne famille » étaient décidemment toutes les mêmes…

« Raconte, lui ordonna t'il, se disant que cela servirait ses affaires de la forcer à se souvenir de choses troublantes

- C'est ... indigne.. Murmura Charity.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de "digne " au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue Charity... Ironisa le pirate en réponse. Alors raconte moi. Maintenant ».

Rouge de honte mais suffisamment subtile pour comprendre que la requête de son ravisseur était un ordre, Charity commença à parler

« Il ne s'est rien passé... Je.. Il... commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre, gênée

- Que t'a t'il fait Charity ? Lui demanda il en approchant encore

- Rien.. Il... rougit la jeune fille, peu désireuse d'entrer dans les détails

- On ne marie pas sa fille à la hâte pour rien. Trancha l'homme qui commençait à s'impatienter

- Il ...m'a plaquée contre le mur de l'écurie et il a essayé de... m'embrasser.. » Murmura Charity, aussi honteuse que si elle venait d'avouer avoir fait la catin.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.. Quel idiot de domestique.. S'il avait eu la chance de coincer une telle beauté, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un baiser.

« Oh et a-t-il réussi ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton léger

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Charity se recula brutalement, cherchant à lui échapper

« Mon père est intervenu,répondit elle. Et il, il a eu raison ... Je...

- Tu ? » Demanda le pirate

Charity garda les yeux baissés, honteuse au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti

« Laisse moi deviner.. Plaisanta le pirate. Tu avais très envie d'être embrassée... Avec une bouche aussi gourmande c'est tout naturel. »

Cette fois, Charity explosa. Elle n'en pouvait plus du jeu auquel il se livrait et dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles

« Que voulez vous ! S'exclama t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Me torturer ? Me vendre ? Me prouver que je ne suis pas meilleure que vous ? »

L'homme sourit, ravi de sa réaction et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur de sa cabine, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi

« Non... En vérité ce que je veux c'est toi Charity... Je t'ai voulue dès que je t'ai vue ... » Murmura t'il.

Troublée par sa proximité qui lui permettait de sentir la chaleur du torse du jeune homme contre son corps, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien

« Pourquoi ... Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Je pensais que c'était clair . J'ai envie de toi Charity... Répondit le pirate. Je n'en dors plus la nuit... je rêve de toi... en vérité tu m'obsèdes. » Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure (et après tout ça n'était pas tout à fait faux au vu de l'érection qui l'avait tenue éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit)

Tandis qu'il parlait, il glissa lentement sa main le long de sa hanche, la caressant à travers le tissu. A ce contact Charity rougit de plus belle tandis que la chaleur qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée avec Jon et dans la solitude de son lit montait dans son bas ventre

« Laissez moi ... S'il vous plait ... Je veux juste retrouver mon père... » plaida t'elle d'une voix mourante, se sentant faiblir devant les prunelles sombres du jeune pirate.

Loin de la relâcher, ce dernier resserra encore son étreinte et Charity leva les yeux vers son visage, songeant ainsi qu'il était de plus en plus familier de le faire que le capitaine était réellement très beau. Non plus que ça. Ses gestes étaient tendres, son regard remplit de promesses. Une des mains du jeune homme redescendit jusqu'à son poignet, le caressant lentement pour l'apaiser tandis qu'il se forçait à maîtriser son impatience

« Es tu sûre que c'est tout Charity ? Désires tu réellement offrir ta vertu à un vieux barbon qui ne verra en toi qu'un joli ornement tout juste bon à lui pondre un héritier ? » souffla t'il, son souffle caressant le visage de la jeune fille

Charity haleta légèrement. Il était trop proche, plus proche qu'elle n'aurait du le tolérer ... ou le désirer. Forçant son avantage, le pirate glissa une main dans une ses boucles, la caressant pensivement

« Je sais ce que tu crains... Murmura-t-il

- Non ... Répondit Charity d'une voix blanche. Vous ne savez pas... Je, jamais je n'attirerais le déshonneur sur ma famille... Je veux que mon père.. Qu'il soit fier de moi ... »

Le pirate retint une exclamation de triomphe à cet aveu et s'approcha d'elle , reprenant d'une voix caressante

« Tu as peur que ton père apprenne que tu t'es donnée Charity ? Si il n'y a que ça ... Tu pourrais prétendre que je t'ai volé de force ce bien si précieux aux yeux de ton père... Après tout qui attendrait d'un pirate qu'il agisse différemment ? »

Charity le regarda, sa peur revenant brusquement, durant quelques instants, elle avait presque oublié auprès de quel genre d'homme elle se trouvait... Prenant brutalement conscience de la vigueur du membre que le capitaine avait plaqué contre elle et qui exprimait clairement ses intentions, elle commença à trembler

« Pourquoi faites vous ça ... Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous obéir ... comme une marchandise. Alors pourquoi cette conversation ? » finit elle par lâcher avec écoeurement.

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question... La conversation était en effet totalement superflue tant il la désirait... pourtant

« Je n'aime pas prendre de force ce qu'une femme peut m'offrir ». Répondit il, lui répétant ce qu'il lui avait affirmé quelques jours plus tôt.

Charity le regarda sans trop y croire, la pression du corps du pirate se faisant plus forte contre le sien. Devant son silence prolongé, celui-ci soupira

« En clair j'ai envie de voir ton beau visage renversé par le plaisir de se donner au lieu d'être révulsé par l'horreur d'être prise ». Lâcha-t-il crûment , se félicitant intérieurement pour sa réplique... Il la réutiliserait ...

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, songeant à quel point c'était mal ... à quel point ce qu'il suggérait était ... indigne ... A quel point il était beau aussi, séduisant, dangereux…La sentant sur le point de rendre les armes , le capitaine n'hésita pas lui... Relâchant la boucle de cheveux qu'il tenait il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Charity, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne

« Un baiser ne coûte rien... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix aux inflexions envoûtante

Fascinée, la jeune fille ne bougea pas et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue l'effleurant brièvement .Charity écarta les lèvres par réflexe, surprise par la douceur du baiser de son geôlier. Son souffle accéléra et elle perdit pied quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se recule, rompant leur étreinte.

« A toi de décider ce que tu veux être Charity... Une poupée de salon dressée à obéir aux exigences de son père ou de son époux ou bien une femme libre de donner et de recevoir.. Je ne te forcerais pas... » lui assura t'il, les yeux plongés dans les siens

Charity se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, tremblante à l'idée de ce qu'il lui proposait... Elle aurait du trouver sa proposition révoltante et la refuser en bloc... Elle s'apprêtait à le faire lorsqu'elle imagina brutalement le vieillard auquel elle était promise t que le pirate lui avait dépeint. Le Duc avait sûrement les traits ridés, peut être même était il laid ou malade, rien de commun avec le beau pirate qui la guettait du coin de l'œil et qui parlait si bien. Une fois mariée, elle n'aurait pas le choix de se donner, en fait c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait ce choix, même son père ne l'avait pas fait et au fond d'elle elle trouvait cela injuste... Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui sourit , sûr de lui

« Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi même... Viens... » Susurra-t-il en lui tendant la main

Sans réfléchir la jeune fille prit la main tendue, ses doigts tremblants se refermant sur ceux du pirate, encore incertaine. Son corps lui criait de succomber… Son honneur lui commandait de ne pas le faire

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le pirate l'attira contre lui, prenant sa bouche pour un baiser léger, la testant avant d'approfondir peu à peu tandis que ses mains frémissantes d'impatience délaçaient rapidement la robe que Charity avait eu tant de peine à mettre seule, ses doigts chauds caressant la peau nue que son geste dévoilait. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était nue jusqu'à la taille devant lui.. A cette vue, le pirate siffla entre ses dents et recula légèrement, songeant que celle ci était vraiment belle. Gênée par le désir cru qu'elle devenait dans son regard, Charity se mordit les lèvres nerveusement avant d'esquisser le geste de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Non surtout pas... L'arrêta le pirate, la suppliant presque. Tu es ... magnifique Charity. »

Un léger sourire vaniteux se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle comprenait que le rapport de force venait de changer.

Le pirate s'approcha à nouveau, ses mains glissant lentement sur sa peau, frôlant sa poitrine avant de revenir se poser sagement sur ses épaules. Le souffle court, Charity, le laissa l'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de passion que les deux premières et recula, perdue

« Mais qui êtes vous donc… murmura t'elle, chamboulée

- Moi ? Ton futur amant. Ton premier amant, répondit il en se penchant sur son cou pour l'embrasser légèrement. Je vais prendre mon temps ma belle... Susurra-t-il, laisse toi aller.. » lui ordonna t'il en l'entraînant vers le lit.

Charity se força à lutter

« Mon honneur…protesta-t-elle

- Tu as le choix, répondit le pirate. Garder ton honneur et t'offrir à un amant jeune et fringuant ou alors… » s'interrompit il pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Son baiser eut raison des dernières résistances de la jeune femme et elle le regarda timidement tandis qu'il la guidait vers le lit. La bouche sèche, Charity le laissa l'allonger sur le lit au chevet duquel elle avait passé les derniers jours, la pensée de la honte que ressentirait son père s'il savait venant la titiller légèrement avant d'être noyée par une foule de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Les mains du pirate étaient partout à la fois, caressant, agaçant sa chair encore innocente tandis qu'il reprenait sa bouche, goûtant sa langue de la sienne. L'homme poussa un gémissement dans la bouche de la jeune fille avant de se reculer légèrement, détaillant la beauté à présent offerte. Un sourire aux lèvres, il songea que le Duc de Norfolk avait un goût sûr en matière de femmes puis se pencha sur sa captive dont la capitulation qui s'était fait attendre n'avait que plus de prix.

Lentement, il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse, la caressant lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Charity hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts écarter ses dessous

« Détends toi » lui intima-t-il, en bougeant lentement sa main.

Le cœur de Charity fit une embardée et le pirate sourit, ses lèvres descendant sur sa peau pendant que plus bas, ses doigts continuaient à la préparer. Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille, son corps se tendant à la rencontre du pirate tandis que le désir la submergeait. Le pirate sourit et s'écarta, se débarrassant de son fut avant de venir se placer sur elle, la frôlant

« Tu es sûre ? » Lui demanda-t-il, certain de sa réponse

Haletante et ne comprenant pas tout à fait l'origine des sensations délicieuses qu'elle découvrait, Charity hocha la tête et attira brusquement le visage du pirate à elle. Une fois de plus elle songea qu'il étant sans doute l'homme le plus charmant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Cela suffit à lui faire enfin prononcer le mot qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Oui... » Souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Le pirate sourit sur sa bouche. La demoiselle apprenait vite de toute évidence ... Tremblant d'excitation trop longtemps contenue, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'enfonça doucement en elle, son râle satisfait épousant le cri de douleur de Charity alors qu'il déchirait la membrane qui la rattachait encore à l'enfance.


	4. Retour à la maison

_**Coucou ! Merci à Muchu & Analia pour leurs reviews ! **_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de notre chère Charity… Enfin là plutôt mésaventures… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Retour à la maison**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Dans les bras de Thomas, Charity découvrait le plaisir. Le pirate était audacieux. Elle l'était en réponse sans se rendre compte que peu à peu elle s'éloignait des principes que son père avait tenté de lui inculquer. Avec Thomas, rien n'était jamais sale ou dégradant. Dans ses bras, sûre de son amour, Charity ignorait les gestes obscènes des autres pirates, à peine consciente que Thomas l'entraînait plus loin que le plus pervers de ses hommes n'avait rêvé de le faire. Elle lui avait offert son antre . Puis son cul . Et enfin sa bouche, désireuse de rendre au jeune homme le plaisir que la sienne lui procurait. Trois semaines avaient suffies pour que son corps bouillonnant de désirs prenne le pas sur sa raison.

Allongée complètement nue sur le lit de son amant, les yeux mi clos, Charity s'étira langoureusement et roula sur elle-même pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de Thomas avant de laisser échapper un soupir déçu en se découvrant seule. Un sourire d'amoureuse aux lèvres, elle resta allongée, rêvassant à son bonheur et à sa nouvelle vie... Depuis qu'elle s'était donnée à Thomas, elle avait l'impression d'être une autre, que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant était fade et sans intérêt. Elle n'avait pas été longue à oublier son fiancé ou le meurtre de Rawlings qui était à l'origine de sa présence à bord... Les principes de son père, la morale... Tout avait disparu sous les caresses de son amant...

« Thomas » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de sourire de sa propre bêtise

Ils avaient poursuivi la lecture de Justine , son fringuant amant se chargeant de mettre en pratique les passages qu'elle lui lisait avec émotion. Ses caresses étaient audacieuses, l'homme passant toujours de longs moments à s'assurer de son plaisir. En vérité, plus Charity se donnait plus elle avait envie de se donner... Thomas avait balayé tout les principes durement enseignés par son père en lui apprenant jour après jour, nuit après nuit différentes manières de prendre et de donner du plaisir. Il lui disait qu'elle était belle, qu'il la désirait ... Et elle voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant passage à celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées et Charity se leva sans se soucier de sa nudité pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué.. » Murmura-t-elle

Thomas sourit et l'embrassa légèrement, songeant avec cynisme qu'en vérité c'était plutôt autre chose qui lui avait manqué... En effet, Charity avait dépassé ses espoirs les plus fous, s'avérant aussi avide d'apprendre que douée.

« Fais moi plaisir... » Lui suggéra-t-il , ravi de la voir s'agenouiller sur le champ pour réveiller sa vigueur.

La main plongée dans son opulente chevelure, Thomas ferma les yeux tandis qu'il allait et venait dans sa bouche chaude, lui imposant son rythme avant de se répandre avec un gémissement de plaisir.

Le souffle court, il se pencha sur sa compagne et l'aider à se relever

« Tu vas me manquer tu sais... » Lui assura-t-il d'un ton léger

A ces mots Charity se redressa brusquement, décomposée

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Que j'ai reçu la réponse de ton père ... Il t'évalue à un coffre d'or au passage. Répondit nonchalamment Thomas. Demain je te rendrais à lui, tu vois ... Je tiens mes promesses. »

Le coeur de Charity se serra et elle agrippa la main de son amant

« Mais je croyais ... tu avais dit ... que tu voulais me garder ... »

Le pirate se crispa légèrement en voyant se profiler le moment le plus désagréable dans ses relations avec les femmes

« Oui en effet je l'ai dit ... Mais ce n'est pas possible... Pense à ce que dirait ton père en apprenant que tu restes de ta propre volonté sur un navire de pirate...

- Mais .. Je ... Il.. Si nous étions mariés il ne dirait rien ! S'exclama Charity en désespoir de cause. Je sais que tu n'es pas qu'un simple pirate... tu ... tu n'es pas comme ton équipage, tu es un aristocrate je .. Ça se sent... » affirma-t-elle avec une conviction affermie par les conversations qu'ils avaient eues .

Thomas recula comme si elle l'avait giflé

« Je suis un pirate Charity, peu importe ce que j'ai pu être avant. Quand à toi dois je te rappeler que tu es engagée auprès du Duc de Norfolk ?

- Mais .. Au diable le Duc ! S'exclama Charity en s'asseyant sur lui, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Moi je veux rester avec toi » lui affirma t'elle

Thomas glissa sa main sur la croupe de la jeune fille et soupira

« Charity. Je ne peux pas t'épouser

- Mais pourquoi ? Je... Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux s'embuant brusquement à cette idée

- Je suis marié Charity. Lui asséna-t-il

- Marié ... S'étrangla presque la jeune fille.

- Oui. » Répondit le pirate

Charity refoula ses larmes et se pencha sur lui, la gorge serrée, cherchant à se raccrocher au moindre espoir

« Mais... elle n'est pas là comment .. Qui est elle ?

- C'est ma cousine... Elle s'appelle Kiara.

- Ta cousine ? C'est un mariage de raison alors ! S'exclama Charity brusquement rassérénée

- Oui on peut voir ça comme ça. Approuva Thomas avec un sourire cynique

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle vit à Singapour .. Dans la « maison » de son premier époux avec ses enfants. Expliqua le pirate

- Elle est veuve ? S'étonna Charity que la nouvelle comblait d'aise ... une veuve était forcément vieille et laide et donc par conséquent, incapable de rivaliser face à elle

- Oui. Se crispa Thomas.

- Est elle belle ? »

Le jeune homme retint un fou rire... C'était bien une question de femmes ça ...

« Gagnons du temps... Ironisa-t-il. Même si Kiara est ravissante tu es indéniablement et incontestablement plus belle qu'elle. »

Charity rougit à la fois de gêne et de plaisir, certaine à présent d'être préférée mais son soulagement ne dura pas.

« En revanche, Kiara a plus d'esprit que toi ...continua-t-il. Elle n'a pas cette douceur sucrée de salon que tu commences seulement à perdre et c'est une redoutable combattante »

Les derniers mots de Thomas balayèrent l'insulte du début et Charity le regarda, choquée

« Combattante ? »

Thomas sourit , amusé

« Chérie... Je suis un pirate et ma femme l'est aussi. Fille de pirate, femme de pirate et pirate elle-même. »

Charity se mordit les lèvres, refoulant ses larmes en percevant la chaleur dans la voix de son amant, une chaleur qu'elle avait cru être la seule à être l'objet

« Tu l'aimes ?

- C'est ma cousine . Répondit Thomas. Allons Charity ne pleure pas... Tu vas rentrer chez toi... Cette vie n'est pas pour toi . La consola t'il

- Mais pour Kiara en revanche elle est parfaite ! S'énerva Charity, la fureur prenant le pas sur la déception

- Trésor ... Tu as beau être belle ... La seule chose à laquelle tu parviendrais dans la piraterie c'est à satisfaire les marins ... Rien d'autre. Lui asséna durement Thomas. Tu n'es pas faite pour cette existence Charity... Retourne auprès de ton père... Tu es jeune , tu trouveras d'autres amants... certes pas aussi doués que moi ... Mais je ne suis pas pour toi Charity »

Des larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues, Charity s'empara d'une des chemises de Thomas et la passa à la hâte avant de claquer la porte de la cabine pour se précipiter sur le pont, bouleversée alors que tout ses rêves venaient de voler en éclats

()()

_Le lendemain_

Au terme d'une nuit passée à pleurer sur Thomas sur l'inconstance des hommes Charity descendit du navire, escortée par son amant et une poignée de son équipage dont le second qui lui lança un regard emplit de pitié

« Allons Miss Charity... Séchez vos larmes. Lui glissa le vieil homme. Il a raison sur un point, il n'est pas pour vous... Vous valez cent fois mieux que ce moins que rien... »

Charity posa un regard absent sur lui et répondit avec amertume

« Et sa femme ? »

L'homme soupira et se crispa

« Elle aussi mérite mieux... Pauvre petite Kiara. »

Charity jeta un petit regard en direction de Thomas qui, la main sur son épée, guidait la petite troupe vers le lieu convenu avec son père

« Vous la connaissez bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Gibbs

- Pour sûr. Intervint Ragetti. Même que c'est la fille de notre ancien capitaine

- Jack est toujours capitaine du Pearl ! Protesta Gibbs

- Non c'est faux c'est le capitaine Norrington à présent ! » S'exclama Ragetti

- Et où vit elle ? Intervint Charity

- A Singapour » Répondit Gibbs

L'entendant,Thomas se retourna vers lui, furieux

« Combien de fois dois je te le dire Ragetti ... Pas de nom ! »

Ragetti baissa la tête, l'air embarrassé

« Pardon mais c'est que Gibbs il dit que vous êtes pas vraiment capitaine et que le capitaine c'est toujours le capitaine Sparrow alors moi j'ai dit que...

- Ça va j'ai compris. Le coupa Thomas, agacé. Nous arrivons en vue du point de rendez vous

Charity se mordit les lèvres et Thomas lui proposa son bras

- Si tu permets... J'aimerais que nous fassions quelques pas avant ... »

Le coeur battant, se surprenant à espérer qu'il ait changé d'avis Charity prit son bras et Thomas sourit

« Charity... Je tenais à te dire que .. Ce fut un plaisir de voyager avec toi... Entre autres... Je te souhaite d'être heureuse... »

Luttant contre ses larmes de déception, Charity savoura le poids de son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, cherchant à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire

« Thomas... Si... Si.. Tu n'avais pas été marié... M'aurais tu épousée ?

- Bien sûr trésor ! Mentit allègrement Thomas.

- Je pourrais rester ... avec toi ... tenta Charity. Tu n'est pas obligé de m'épouser après tout, je pourrais, je serais ta maîtresse » lui proposa-t-elle, prête à tout pour rester près de lui.

Il sourit légèrement et effleura tendrement sa joue

« C'est impossible Charity... Pense à ton père ... Non... Saisis ta chance de faire un grand mariage et sauve ta vertu en gémissant que je t'ai prise de force... Plaisanta t'il à demi.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ...

- Non... Et un jour tu m'en remercieras... Et puis qui sait peut être que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau ? »

Refoulant ses larmes, Charity hocha la tête et Thomas se pencha sur elle

« Un dernier baiser trésor... Un baiser d'adieu... » Murmura t 'il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec exigence.

Charity répondit sans réserve et Thomas laissa filer un soupir de soulagement, celle-ci était raisonnable finalement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes d'équipage alourdis d'un lourd coffre rempli d'or, les pirates reprirent le chemin du navire, laissant une Charity en pleurs dans les bras de son père. Le regard brouillé, Charity vit s'éloigner le dos de son premier amant et instructeur. Tandis que son père, à présent rassuré sur sa survie, lui demandait avec inquiétude si le pirate ne lui avait pas fait de mal, Charity retint un sourire ironique. Les semaines passées au contact de Thomas avaient eu raison de sa naïveté et de ses illusions sur le monde. A commencer par celles qu'elle entretenait sur son père. Il se moquait bien de savoir si elle avait été molestée ou blessée durant sa réclusion. Non ce qu'il lui demandait en fait c'était si elle était toujours pure pour le vieux Duc qui assurément ne l'était quand à lui certainement pas.

Arborant un air de défi, la jeune fille se retourna vers son père

« Ce sont des pirates Père que croyez vous donc qu'ils m'aient fait ? »

Dortwood se crispa et la relâcha, son visage laissant brièvement paraître son dégoût

« Ce sale pirate m'a donc menti … Si j'avais su … »Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il est du reste inutile de dire sa pensée, Charity la compléta mentalement avec une brusque nausée : si son père avait su, il n'aurait pas payé pour une fille souillée.

De son côté, Dortwood la considéra avec une grimace tout en la guidant vers sa calèche. L'espace d'un instant le vieil homme caressa l'espoir, que, toute flétrie qu'elle soit, sa fille reste une marchandise de choix dont le Duc conviendrait peut être qu'elle n'était pas responsable de son impureté. De son côté, Charity garda le silence, suivant sans peine le cheminement des pensées de son père pendant que la voiture s'ébranlait, les ramenant à la maison dans laquelle elle avait toujours grandi. Finalement Dortwood soupira

« Je vais prendre des dispositions pour toi Charity… Vraiment il est regrettable que tu te sois ainsi laissée faire

- Auriez vous préféré qu'ils me tuent parce que je refusais de leur obéir ? Demanda la jeune fille avec ironie, décidée à jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle dont Thomas et elle avaient convenu.

- Non, bien entendu » Répondit Dortwood d'un ton qui manquait de conviction.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre le père et la fille et ce fut finalement le premier qui le brisa

« Tu iras dans ta chambre dès notre retour Charity. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les hommes du voisinage te voient »

Comme si mon visage était devenu affreux… songea avec amertume Charity.

()()

Cela faisait deux jours que Charity était de retour dans la demeure familiale lorsque son père, qui l'évitait scrupuleusement depuis leur conversation dans le carrosse, lui fit dire qu'il requerrait sa présence. Vaguement inquiète, Charity vit toutefois s'ouvrir avec bonheur la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle était cloîtrée depuis son retour.

Escortée par le vieux majordome familial, Charity s'engagea dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi ne me regardez vous pas Edouard ? » Demanda-t-elle au serviteur fidèle qui avait suivi son maître jusque dans les Indes lointaines.

Le majordome sembla ne pas l'avoir entendue et Charity répéta un ton plus haut

« Pourquoi ne me regardez vous pas ! »

Une fois de plus, le silence seul lui répondit et Charity posa un regard inquiet autour d'elle. Le cœur battant, elle constata que les autres domestiques qu'ils soient anglais ou indigènes adoptaient la même attitude que le serviteur, certains allant même jusqu'à lui jeter des regards méprisants.

Devant elle, Edouard ouvrit la porte.

« Voilà Miss Charity ainsi que vous l'aviez exigé Monsieur Dortwood. » Déclara-t-il en poussant Charity dans la pièce.

La mine défaite, Charity posa de grands yeux cernés sur son père.

« Père je vous en prie laissez moi…

- Suffit Charity. Tais toi » Exigea son père.

Tremblante, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la pièce tandis que son père grimaçait

« Docteur Gillfoert. Voici la patiente dont je vous ai parlé. Pourriez vous l'examiner… Peut être qu'il y a une chance… une chance que…

- Je m'en occupe Monsieur Dortwood. Répondit le médecin avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Allongez vous sur ce divan et remontez vos jupes je vous prie. »

Charity tourna un regard effaré vers son père.

« Obéis Charity »Lui ordonna-t-il.

Décontenancée, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard de son père la découragea.

« Allons petite… Ça ne te fera pas mal » Tenta de la rassurer le médecin.

Charity haussa les épaules. Elle venait de comprendre ce que son père cherchait à voir. Elle retint sa langue et sourit légèrement au souvenir de ses nuits passées avec Thomas : quoique son père espère , elle n'était plus vierge.

Il y eu un moment inconfortable pendant lequel, le médecin lui écarta les cuisses avant de glisser précautionneusement ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et Charity se tortilla.

« Alors ? Demanda Dortwood.

- Définitivement flétrie.. Soupira le médecin. Je suis désolé monsieur »

Ça j'aurais pu le dire… Songea Charity en retenant de justesse un sourire fort peu approprié.

Son père soupira lourdement.

« Aucune chance pour que les médecins du Duc ne s'en rendent pas compte je suppose ?

- Non. La pauvre enfant est flétrie et il y a eu plus d'un passage Monsieur. »

Charity rougit légèrement à cette vérité crûment annoncée et son père lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût.

« Rabaisse donc tes jupes » Lui ordonna-t-il sans la regarder.

Charity obéit tandis que son père continuait, se parlant à lui-même

« Quand je pense que ce pirate m'a fait débourser une fortune … Tout ça pour ça… » Ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

Charity rougit violement et le médecin lui-même ne put retenir un hoquet.

« Il s'agit tout de même de votre fille Monsieur » Observa-t-il.

Charity lui jeta un regard reconnaissant mais son père reprit

« Ma fille ? Si elle l'avait été elle aurait préféré la mort à la souillure. Au moins, elle m'aurait épargné la honte d'avoir à écrire au Duc tout comme l'embarras de sa présence. »

Charity recula comme s'il l'avait frappé, cherchant en l'homme qui lui faisait face le père aimant qu'elle avait cru connaître.

« Moi qui pensait que son visage attirerait la gloire sur notre famille… J'aurais du voir plus tôt quel genre de catin se dissimulait sous ces traits angéliques » Continua Dortwood.

Le médecin lança un nouveau regard désolé à Charity puis se tourna vers son père.

« Que comptez vous faire ?

- Écrire au duc que le mariage est impossible en espérant qu'il comprenne …Seigneur quelle honte pour ma lignée » Soupira Dortwood.

Le médecin posa un regard calculateur sur la jeune fille.

« Monsieur Dortwood, pardonnez mon impertinence mais … Est-ce que beaucoup de vos .. Amis sont au courant de ce regrettable incident ? »

Charity, surprise se tourna vers le médecin tandis que son père écumait de rage.

« Bien sûr que non ! Croyez vous que je me sois vanté d'avoir payé pour récupérer cette fille ! »

Cette dernière sentit des larmes monter à ces yeux et fixa son père

« Je croyais que vous m 'aimiez… Souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez de l'affection pour moi… A cause de Mère »

Dortwood la regarda et l'espace d'un instant, Charity le vit ébranlé par ses paroles. Pourtant une fois de plus, l'ambition submergea l'affection paternelle.

« Lorsque tu étais innocente et vertueuse, tu illuminais mon existence Charity. Mais la femme que j'ai devant moi n'a hélas plus rien de commun avec celle que ta mère et moi nous rêvions d'avoir pour fille. Ne parle plus de ta mère je te prie, chacun de tes mots la souille. Pour la première fois, je remercie le ciel qu'elle soit morte. Ainsi elle n'a pas vu ce que tu étais devenue »

Charity hoqueta et recula comme s'il l'avait frappée. Oh Thomas avait bien raison de mépriser tout ces fortunés… Pourquoi ne l'avait il donc pas gardé auprès de lui !

« Seigneur que vais-je faire d'elle… » Soupira de nouveau Dortwood.

Le médecin s'empressa de saisir l'occasion

« Monsieur Dortwood, si vous permettez j'ai peut être une solution qui vous épargnerait d'avoir à écrire au Duc… »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le docteur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Voyez vous, une de mes lointaines parentes est la Mère Supérieure de l'un de ces couvents à l'intérieur des terres… Il me suffirait d'y emmener votre fille en la présentant comme une orpheline pour qu'elle y soit accueillie. »

Charity regarda le médecin avec horreur tandis que son père réfléchissait

« Mais le Duc…

- Dites lui que votre fille a disparu en mer. Je l'emmènerais au couvent où son accueil en sa qualité d'orpheline ne vous coûtera rien

- Oui… Elle pourrait y trouver le salut de son âme… Réfléchit à voix haute le père de Charity

- Et ainsi vous épargner le déshonneur. Renchérit le médecin. Du moins si vos domestiques sont assez avisés pour tenir leurs langues.

- Je me charge des domestiques. Affirma Dortwood en tendant la main au médecin. Merci mon ami, l'affaire est entendue. Je vous laisse tout organiser et je vous fournirais la somme nécessaire à son voyage, cela va sans dire. Sachez que je suis à jamais votre débiteur.

- J'accompagnerais moi-même Charity Monsieur. » Assura le médecin en coulant un regard vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sentit une nausée remonter dans sa gorge devant le regard qu'il lui adressait. La nature que prendrait leur relation pendant le voyage ne faisait aucun doute…

« Non ! S'exclama Charity. Père je vous en prie… Si.. Si vous ne voulez plus de moi laissez moi partir mais je vous en supplie pas, ne m'enfermez pas…

- Partir ? Répéta Dortwood en la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle. Et te soustraire à une juste expiation ? M'exposer à te voir me couvrir de honte ? Sûrement pas. »

Charity joignit les mains en prière

« Je vous en prie ne me condamnez pas…

- Pour toi une vie de chasteté est une condamnation ? ? Ragea Dortwood. Mais quelle genre de fille perdue es tu ? Et que croyais tu donc ? Que j'allais livrer une marchandise avariée au Duc de Norfolk ? »

Ces derniers mots blessèrent plus Charity que s'il l'avait frappé et elle recula.

« Disparais de ma vue ! » Cracha Dortwood

En larmes, Charity se laissa tomber à ses pieds

« Je vous en prie ne m'enfermez pas… Je préférerais encore que vous me tuiez plutôt que ça »

Dortwood baissa les yeux.

« Tu es mon unique enfant. Jamais je ne te tuerais.

- Mais vous préférez m'enterrer vive ! S'exclama Charity

- Ainsi est la juste punition de tes péchés… Maintenant disparaît »

Charity lui lança un regard haineux tandis qu'il actionnait sa clochette. Une demi seconde plus tard, Edouard pénétra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur ?

- Edouard, ramenez ma fille dans ses appartements et assurez vous qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Ensuite, faites rassembler les domestiques dans le hall, je dois leur parler.

- Père ! Je vous en prie ! » Cria une dernière fois Charity alors que le domestique l'emmenait.

Une fois seul avec le médecin, les épaules de Dortwood s'affaissèrent.

« Peut être suis-je trop sévère… Soupira-t-il. Après tout la pauvre enfant a été forcée… Et il est bien difficile de choisir la mort à dix sept ans…Seigneur que dois je faire »

Le médecin posa un regard froid sur lui

« Monsieur, il est de mon devoir de vous dire ce que ma délicatesse me poussait à vous cacher… Mais je ne peux supporter de vous voir vous tourmenter ainsi…

- Que voulez vous dire ? L'interrogea Dortwood comme il s'interrompait.

- Votre fille ne porte aucune marques de violence ou ecchymoses…

- Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que ce jargon signifie ?

- Qu'elle était consentante Monsieur » Précisa le médecin d'un faux air de regret.

Dortwood sembla réfléchir à la chose et son visage s'empourpra alors qu'il comprenait la signification des paroles du médecin.

« Seigneur…Gémit il en portant la main à sa poitrine. C'est encore pire que… » S'interrompit il, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.

Le médecin se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Allons Monsieur Dortwood, respirez calmement, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ainsi que sur ma discrétion. Il me serait pénible de voir la réputation d'un homme tel que vous entachée par ce que je viens de vous révéler »

Dortwood respira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis:

« Je vous remercie… Vous êtes un .. Ami précieux. Je …

- N'ajoutez rien, je n'ai parlé de ce que j'avais constaté que parce que je vous ai vu en proie aux remords. Je n'en ferais plus mention. »

Dortwood hocha la tête et le regarda avec reconnaissance. La douleur dans son torse avait disparu.


	5. Conquérir sa liberté

_**Bonjour, déjà merci à Muchu pour ses reviews ! Contente que ça te plaise la Miss ! Les déboires de Charity continuent dans ce nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs. **_

**Chapitre 4**

Ignorant les remords tardifs de son père, Charity regarda se refermer sur elle la lourde porte de sa chambre. Elle retint son souffle tandis que le cliquetis de la clef tournant dans la serrure se faisait entendre et finit par se jeter sur son lit, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle avait tellement de peine qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pleurait le plus . La découverte du vrai visage paternel ? L'abandon de Thomas ? La réclusion future et les exigences que le médecin ne manquerait pas d'avoir durant le voyage ?

Au bout d'un long moment, à bout de larmes, Charity se calma et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte. Là elle colla son oreille sur le battant, cherchant à discerner un bruit familier de la demeure. Elle entendit vaguement la voix étouffée de son père. Il vociférait. Sans doute à l'autre bout de la maison ou dans le grand hall. Déçue, Charity rejoignit son lit et se laissa tomber entre les oreillers moelleux.

Là elle commença à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les préventions de son père… Il avait été suffisamment cruel pour qu'elle comprenne que sa décision ne serait pas fléchie par des larmes ou d'autres armes. Le couvent… Rien qu'à cette idée la jeune fille frémit. Comment pourrait elle supporter de vivre une existence chaste alors qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir le plaisir ? Cette idée en entraînant une autre, elle laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'à Thomas. Thomas et ses grands yeux sombres… Leurs étreintes. Le plaisir qu'elle en retirait… Elle avait été folle d'accepter de partir…

« Oh si c'était à refaire » Se lamenta Charity à voix haute.

Justement…..

Thomas l'avait rendue à son père parce qu'il pensait que le Duc de Norfolk avait plus à lui offrir que lui-même. C'était donc le signe qu'il l'aimait…. Bien sûr Thomas avait aussi dit clairement qu'il était marié, il avait même été cruel en comparant Charity à sa femme. « La vraie pirate » Mais … Il avait aussi reconnu qu'elle était plus jolie que cette veuve décrépie de Kiara ! Et puis, Thomas , malgré tout ses efforts pour jouer au pirate était sans nul doute un homme d'honneur.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Charity.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : si Thomas avait été aussi dur avec elle, c'était parce qu'il se pensait incapable de rivaliser avec ce que le Duc offrait. Et s'il s'attachait à ce point à son bonheur…. C'était sûrement parce qu'il l'aimait ! Rassurée par cette nouvelle certitude, Charity continua son raisonnement. Thomas était un aristocrate. Elle en était certaine. Sa manière de se tenir et de s'exprimer étaient autant d'indices qui ne trompaient pas. Et comme il était marié… ( sans doute un mariage de raison fait pour assurer un semblant de respectabilité à une vieille veuve décrépie) sa réticence à l'idée de faire d'elle sa maîtresse s'expliquait une fois de plus. Charity plissa le front. Thomas n'aimait pas sa femme sans quoi il eut été avec elle… Mais comme elle était pirate, il redoutait peut être qu'elle apprenne qu'il en aimait une autre. Ainsi avait il sûrement pensé protéger Charity en l'éloignant !

« Oh Thomas… » Murmura-t-elle, émue par les tendres sentiments qu'elle attribuait à son amant.

Au bout de trois heures de réflexions de cet acabit, Charity en vint à la conclusion que Thomas l'aimait et que le débarrasser de sa femme serait un grand service à lui rendre. Dans la naïveté de sa jeunesse, Charity ne pensa pas une seule fois qu'il serait difficile pour une jeune fille inexpérimentée comme elle de tuer une pirate aguerrie. Après tout Kiara était certainement une vieille femme comme toutes les veuves qu'elle connaissait et la vivacité de sa jeunesse aurait sans nul doute le dessus sur l'expérience de Kiara. Alors qu'elle fomentait son plan d'assassinat, la conscience de Charity ne connut pas non plus de sursaut : l'amour justifiait tout !

Elle savait par les confidences des matelots que Kiara vivait à Singapour. Il lui suffirait donc de s'y rendre et de la tuer. Cela n'était pas un problème en soi. Non, aux yeux de Charity, la réelle difficulté était de s'enfuir de la maison de son père avant d'être cloîtrée dans un couvent. Certes, elle examina la solution de la fuite durant le voyage. Mais le médecin avait dit que le couvent se trouvait dans les terres. Il lui serait donc plus difficile alors d'embarquer sur un navire en route pour Singapour rapidement et augmentait ses chances d'être reprise par les soldats. Sans compter que, même si le sexe lui était aussi agréable qu'attirant, il lui répugnait d'être forcée de se donner au médecin. Quand à avoir des amants, elle aimait autant les choisir.

Ce dernier précepte était par ailleurs le principal que son aventure avec Thomas lui avait enseigné….

()()

Le soir tombait sur la massive demeure coloniale lorsque Charity eut arrêté un plan. La jeune fille s'éventait nerveusement, ressentant pleinement les effets de la chaleur étouffante en cette saison tout en peaufinant son plan. A vrai dire, ce dernier s'était imposé attendu que ses possibilités d'actions étaient plus que limitées. Un coup d'œil circonspect à sa fenêtre avait fini de la convaincre que tenter de s'évader par ce moyen lui apporterait au mieux une blessure, au pire la mort au vu de la hauteur. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Charity désirait plus que tout ( à l'exception de Thomas) c'était vivre. La fenêtre était donc hors de propos.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses plans d'évasion qu'elle n'entendit pas le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure et sursauta en se trouvant face à son père. Encore que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le père sur les genoux duquel elle s'asseyait enfant. Le regard dur, Dortwood fixa sa fille.

« Menteuse… J'aurais du t'abattre d'une balle comme je l'ai fait avec cet indigène le jour où je vous ai trouvé ensemble. » Cracha-t-il.

Charity le regarda avec incompréhension et recula légèrement en sentant son haleine chargée d'alcool.

Dortwood posa des yeux injectés de sang sur elle et défit sa ceinture à gestes maladroits.

« Oui je l'ai tué d'une balle en pleine tête ton indigène. » Lui asséna-t-il.

Le cœur de Charity se serra. Pauvre Jon… Il n'avait rien fait de mal hormis prendre ce qu'elle lui offrait sans en avoir conscience.

« Sale putain ! Jon en valait dix comme toi. Il n'avait pas son pareil avec les chevaux ! Ragea Dortwood en réussissant finalement à délivrer sa ceinture

- Père… Gémit Charity en suivant ses gestes d'un œil effaré.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli me laisser attendrir par tes larmes. Continua Dortwood en l'empoignant par les cheveux.

- Père non ! Hurla Charity, terrifiée pour de bon.

- Tais toi ! Le médecin m'a dit …. Tu as menti Charity tu t'es donnée à ces sales pirates ! Fille perdue, sale catin ! » Hurla-t-il en abattant sa ceinture sur elle.

Gémissant, Charity protégea son visage de la grêle de coups du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis que son père frappait,l'agonisant d'insultes.

Finalement, le bras douloureux, il lâcha sa ceinture et la contempla

« Remercie le ciel d'être ma fille sans quoi je t'aurais tuée » Commenta-t-il

La voix éraillée à force d'avoir crié et les bras en sang, Charity ne répondit pas

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sale putain. » Lui cracha Dortwood avant de sortir.

Tremblante, Charity écarta ses bras de son visage et éclata en sanglots tandis que la clef tournait de nouveau dans la serrure.

()()

Au terme d'une nuit aussi blanche que douloureuse, Charity avait affermi sa décision. Elle saisirait la première occasion venue de s'enfuir, peu importe ce qu'elle devrait négocier pour ça. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à le faire avant que le médecin ait reçu la réponse de sa parente alors elle se jetterait par la fenêtre. Elle espérait juste que cela ne serait pas trop douloureux.

()()

Elle passa les trois jours suivants à examiner le ballet des domestiques qui venaient lui apporter ses repas. Enfin si la bouillie infâme qu'on lui servait pouvait être qualifiée ainsi. A son grand soulagement son père ne revint pas la voir.

Edouard semblait être le seul attaché à son service ce qui ne faisait pas ses affaires. L'homme était tellement dévoué à son maître qu'il en était incorruptible. Cependant… le lundi était le soir de congé d'Edouard et si elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était justement lundi. Restait à savoir qui le remplacerait.

Le souffle coupé, Charity regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Devant elle Hollmes. Un jeune métisse avec lequel elle avait toujours été aimable. Bien, songea-t-elle en le suivant des yeux pendant qu'il posait le plateau sur son bureau sans la regarder.

« Hollmes » Appela-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par le silence qui avait été le sien depuis sa dramatique entrevue avec son père.

Le métisse hésita puis finalement coula un regard vers elle

« Miss ? »

Charity retint un sourire prétentieux en sentant son regard s'attarder sur la poitrine à demi dévoilée par sa robe.

« Hollmes…. Approche

- Votre père…

- Est à son club comme tout les lundi. » Se rappela fort opportunément Charity.

Le serviteur hocha la tête et Charity déglutit. C'était le moment rêvé, peut être même le seul. Seulement entre prévoir de vendre ses faveurs en échange de sa liberté et le faire réellement il y avait un pas qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir franchir. Pour se donner du courage, elle imagina le regard fier de Thomas lorsqu'elle lui expliquerait qu'elle avait gagné sa liberté et la sienne ( en tuant Kiara) et sourit

« Approche…

- Miss, je n'ai pas le droit. Je dois partir. » Déclara le serviteur sans bouger.

Charity le regarda. Il était laid. Son visage était grêlé d'une obscure maladie qu'il avait contractée enfant et ses quarante ans n'avaient rien d'appétissant. Elle hésita. Puis, sans qu 'elle sache pourquoi, les mots de Juliette à sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Justine, tu es une bête ; tu es plus belle que moi, mais tu ne seras jamais si heureuse. » _avait affronté bien des malheurs alors que le plaisir les lui eut épargné. Charity redressa le menton. Entre la vertueuse mais malheureuse Justine et sa sœur qu'elle comprenait décidée, son choix était fait. Les yeux dans ceux du domestique, elle se leva et laissa tomber sa robe à terre.

Hollmes la regarda

« Habillez vous » La supplia-t-il presque.

Charity l'ignora et s'approcha de lui. Là elle posa sa main sur sa ceinture et la défit ainsi que Thomas le lui avait enseigné. Hollmes pâlit

« Miss…

- Chutttt. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle libéra son sexe et s'agenouilla sans gêne aucune. Les yeux clos, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Thomas, elle prit le sexe de Hollmes dans sa bouche, imaginant qu'à la place du vieux domestique c'était son fringuant amant qui se trouvait là. Hollmes poussa un gémissement douloureux

« Non Miss… Votre père

- N'est pas là. » Rétorqua Charity avant de le reprendre en bouche, furieuse de son interruption qui la ramenait à la réalité de l'absence de Thomas.

Hollmes ne fut pas long à convaincre et un jet chaud récompensa Charity de ses efforts. Elle posa un regard froid sur le domestique qui se laissa tomber en tremblant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Au revoir Hollmes » Déclara-t-elle en franchissant la porte, se munissant au passage du baluchon qu'elle avait pris la précaution de préparer

Le serviteur lui jeta un regard vide

« Miss Charity »

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Le cœur battant à l'idée que Hollmes donne l'alerte, Charity se dirigea vers les écuries. Une fois à l'abri elle sortit des vêtements de son paquetage avant de se ruer sur un cheval. Comète… Le préféré de mon père. Songea-t-elle en montant à cru pour la première fois de sa jeune vie.

Un sentiment de triomphe la submergea alors qu'elle sautait (maladroitement) la première barrière qui délimitait le domaine de son père. Puis l'urgence le remplaça et elle talonna sans pitié l'étalon. Elle devait avoir quitté Bombay avant le point du jour.

()()

Elle avait abandonné Comète dans une ruelle sombre et revêtu ce qui était à ses yeux inexpérimentés une tenue de pirate: une longue robe sobre et marron. Elle se dirigea vers le port et un chape d'impuissance lui tomba sur les épaules: Comment pourrait elle embarquer ?

Un homme la bouscula et Charity lui lança un regard peu amène

« Pardon Miss » Jeta l'homme en la dévorant du regard

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde puis:

« Où allez vous ?

- Dortmouth Miss

- C'est proche de Singapour ? » Interrogea naïvement Charity.

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc

« Non Miss »

Charity rassembla toute la dignité qui lui restait et reprit

« Dans ce cas quels navires vont à Singapour ? Pouvez vous me les indiquer? »

Le marin la toisa une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

« Il faut aller plus loin sur le quai pour cela Miss… Mais,je doute que les dames soient admises »

Charity le regarda avec mépris

« Taisez vous..

- M'est avis que vous rejoindrez pas vot' amoureux comme ça…. » Glissa l'homme.

Charity frémit et se retourna

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-elle, ulcérée.

L'homme lui lança un regard vicieux et Charity s'éloigna de lui.

Au bout de quelques heures de recherches, Charity se laissa tomber sur le muret qui entourait le quai. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Tout les équipages la refoulaient et elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard d'un homme âgé qui la fixait depuis un certain temps. Un peu inquiète maintenant que l'exaltation de sa fuite s'était envolée, Charity se détourna.

« On dit que vous voulez à Singapour » Déclara l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Charity détailla son apparence miteuse et releva inconsciemment le menton dans un geste de dédain

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire » Répondit elle.

L'homme ne bougea pas. Son regard vaguement calculateur se posa sur elle et il reprit.

« A moi rien mais si vous voulez aller à Singapour, je suis prêt à vous prendre à bord de mon bateau »

Le regard de Charity s'alluma à cette déclaration et elle se força à sourire.

« Vous avez un bateau ?

- Oui Miss… Et je lève l'ancre pour Singapour au lever du jour. Lui assura-t-il en lui désignant un navire d'un faible tonnage.

- Et vous seriez prêt à m'emmener ! » Se réjouit Charity.

L'homme la toisa et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Mais il faudra que vous payez le voyage »

Le sourire qu'arborait Charity mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent… Je n'ai rien hormis ces boucles d'oreilles… Mais elles me viennent de ma mère…Soupira-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas peut être auriez vous autre chose à m'offrir. » Suggéra l'homme.

Charity secoua la tête, désemparée.

« Je ne possède rien d'autre…. Mais ..Mais si vous m'emmenez à Singapour je vous rembourserais là bas !

- J'en doute. Répondit l'homme. Je ne vois pas comment vous feriez. Et j'ai assez d'argent… Réfléchissez un peu vous avez beaucoup plus que des pendants d'oreille à offrir. »

Charity grimaça. Elle commençait à avoir une idée très nette du genre de paiement que désirait l'homme…. Comme pour confirmer son intuition, le capitaine se passa légèrement la langue sur les lèvres et Charity sentit son cœur se soulever. Elle hésita. Elle avait déjà du prendre sur elle-même pour accorder une faveur à Hollmes mais là il n'était plus question d'une vague caresse buccale mais bien d'un voyage entier. Un voyage dont elle ignorait la durée. Droit comme un i, l'homme la regardait tranquillement, attendant sa réponse.

Charity soupira et chercha du regard un autre moyen de rejoindre Singapour, ou plutôt un navire dont le capitaine soit un peu plus attirant. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en apercevant deux soldats en uniforme à l'autre bout du quai. Tout les militaires connaissaient son père. Si ces deux là la voyait, s'en serait fini de son évasion.

« D'accord » Lâcha-t-elle à la hâte au capitaine.

Ce dernier haussa le sourcil et suivit la direction du regard de la jeune fille.

« Je vois… » Conclut il .

Charity lança un petit regard nerveux en direction des soldats.

« Quand embarquons nous ?

- Dans une minute. Répondit tranquillement l'homme. Je veux juste m'assurer que nous sommes bien d'accord sur les termes de votre voyage. Vous résiderez dans ma cabine et vous partagerez donc mon lit. Avez-vous compris ce que cela veut dire ? »

Charity rougit vivement et le capitaine éclata d'un rire gras.

« Oh que oui elle comprend la mignonne… Je parierais même ma chemise que si tu veux aller à Singapour c'est pour rejoindre ton galant. Il t'a engrossée ma jolie ?

- Non. » Répondit sèchement Charity, de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que les soldats approchaient.

Le capitaine sourit de sa nervosité et lui présenta son bras

« Votre navire vous attend Mademoiselle »

Soulagée, Charity posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme et le suivit jusqu'à son navire.

« Entre là. Lui ordonna le capitaine en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une pièce en désordre. Tu peux en profiter pour faire le lit » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vicieux avant de refermer la porte.

Charity regarda le battant de cette dernière avec résignation. Elle venait de passer les derniers jours enfermée dans sa chambre et voilà que sa liberté à peine retrouvée, elle était cloîtrée dans une autre… Enfin au moins cette fois l'avait elle choisi. Et puis il y avait la liberté au bout du voyage…. Et Thomas. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé et serait dans ses bras, elle oublierait tout ce qu'elle avait été forcée de faire pour le rejoindre. Elle écrirait même à son père une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, avec un peu de chance, la nouvelle le dériderait…

Sur cette joyeuse pensée, Charity posa un regard critique sur les quartiers du capitaine. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'une propreté quasi parfaite de Thomas. Charity grimaça et passa son doigt sur la table avant de le mettre à hauteur de ses yeux. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était noir de crasse. Elle soupira lourdement et se tourna vers le lit défait.

Les draps jaunâtres portaient des tâches blanches qui soulevèrent le cœur de Charity et elle fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant du linge moins sale à défaut d'être propre. Finalement, elle trouva une paire de drap à l'étoffe rêche et entreprit de faire le lit. Tandis qu'elle agissait sans y penser, Charity entendit soudain une voix connue. Elle s'immobilisa net. C'était celle du Colonel Farling.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Charity se rapprocha de la porte et colla son oreille au battant.

« On dit qu'on vous a vu parler avec une jeune fille qui correspond à la description de Miss Dortwood. Disait le colonel

- Une fille ? Possible … Vous savez Colonel les filles sont légion dans les ports. Répondit le capitaine avec un rire gras.

- Pas ce genre de fille. Lui précisa le Colonel d'un ton cassant. Voyez vous celle-ci n'a plus toute sa tête et son père craint qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Vous rendriez un grand service à Monsieur Dortwood si vous aviez des informations à me donner. »

Un long silence suivit et Charity se sentit défaillir.

« Comment se fait il que ce soit un colonel de notre glorieuse armée qui cherche cette fille ? » Demanda le capitaine.

Charity entendit le colonel toussoter et il répondit d'un ton plus bas.

« Le père ne tient pas à ce que cela s'ébruite… Personne d'autre n'est au courant… Vous comprenez c'est une affaire d'honneur.

- Oh mais je comprends fort bien ! S'exclama le capitaine avant de rire à nouveau. Seulement malgré mon désir d'aider votre ami, je n'ai hélas aucune information à vous donner »

Charity faillit en pleurer de soulagement.

Elle entendit les bottes du colonel se déplacer sur le pont, s'approchant dangereusement de la cabine où elle se trouvait mais le capitaine intervint.

« Est-ce tout Colonel ? J'aimerais pouvoir lever l'ancre tant que la marée nous est favorable »

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent tandis que le colonel hésitait puis, ils s'éloignèrent.

« Je comprends. Je vous souhaite bonne route capitaine.

- Je vous remercie colonel »

Ouf songea Charity. L'oreille collée à la porte, elle entendit le colonel s'éloigner puis:

« Navré de vous avoir importuné… Voyez vous la pauvre fille est folle et je crains qu'elle ne donne du soucis à qui serait assez bête pour la recueillir….

- Dans ce cas, je me félicite de ne pas être celui là ! Ria le capitaine. J'espère que vous la retrouverez Colonel. Au revoir »

Charity se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient.

Sous elle, le roulis augmenta et elle se fit violence pour ne pas courir à la fenêtre pour s'assurer que le navire quittait bien le port. Il serait stupide de s'exposer aux regards maintenant. Lorsque la houle augmenta elle jeta un œil timide vers la fenêtre et sourit en voyant la ville de Bombay à l'horizon.

Elle passa les heures suivantes seule puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

« Qu'on ne me dérange pas » Ordonna le capitaine en fermant soigneusement derrière lui.

Charity se leva à son entrée et posa un regard rempli de reconnaissance sur lui.

« Merci de ne pas avoir révélé ma présence au Colonel Farling…

- Il avait l'air très désireux de te trouver ma jolie… Et sa bourse était bien garnie.

- Pourquoi avoir refusé dans ce cas ? » Demanda Charity, surprise par sa réaction.

Le capitaine se laissa retomber sur le lit qui ploya sous son poids imposant

« Parce que j'ai passé un marché avec toi et qu'entre remplir ma bourse et vider mes bourses je préfère la seconde option » Ricana-t-il.

Charity se raidit légèrement. Décidément ce capitaine était totalement dépourvu de la classe innée de Thomas. Le capitaine se débarrassa de ses bottes et tapota le lit.

« Viens t'asseoir. C'est pas tout les jours que je peux m'envoyer une jolie fille comme toi, j'aurais pas raté ça pour tout l'or du monde »

Tu parles d'un compliment… Songea Charity en obéissant cependant. Le capitaine passa sa langue sur une lèvre adipeuse et écarta le haut de sa robe.

« Montre moi ça… Pas la peine de faire l'effarouchée ça m'étonnerait qu'une fille comme toi soit encore vierge. » Ricana-t-il.

Charity ne répliqua pas et elle se laissa déshabiller, songeant à Thomas. Contrairement au jeune homme, le capitaine ne perdit pas de temps en caresses et elle fixa le plafond tandis qu'il haletait sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le sentit se crisper et un jet chaud atterrit sur son ventre.

« Je voudrais pas te faire un bâtard. Commenta le capitaine d'une voix essoufflée. J'ai dans l'idée que le colonel a pas tout à fait tort en disant que t'es du genre à attirer les problèmes.. »

Charity haussa les épaules et chercha de quoi se nettoyer du regard. Un claquement sec de la langue signalant son agacement, le capitaine la prit sans douceur par le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

« Dis donc la mignonne, t'auras intérêt à faire beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois et à remuer un peu tes fesses. J'en veux pour mon argent. »

Charity ne répondit pas. Elle sentait que Singapour ne viendrait jamais assez vite…


	6. La femme de Thomas

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à Muchu pour son comm ! Je te réponds donc ... Oui Charity a changé sans doute parce qu'avant elle était plus brimée qu'innocente lol**_

_**Donc voici la suite des aventures de Charity et le détail de sa rencontre avec Kiara. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention, contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 5**

Le voyage dura trois semaines durant lesquelles Charity eut tout loisir d'expérimenter ce que Thomas ne lui avait pas dévoilé de la perversion des hommes. Lorsque le navire sur lequel elle s'était engagée jeta l'ancre dans la baie de Singapour, Charity poussa un soupir soulagé. Ce n'était pas que le capitaine fut désagréable au bout du compte. Mais la fougue de sa jeunesse et de son cœur en éveil attendaient d'autres caresses.

Le capitaine, quand à lui, s'était laissé prendre au piège de la jouissance de Charity. Aussi posa-t-il ses yeux lavasses aux paupières tombantes sur elle.

« Que comptes tu faire ? »

Charity le considéra et retint son dégoût avec peine

« Nous sommes à Singapour . Il semble que notre accord soit terminé »

Le capitaine avança une main graisseuse vers ses fesses.

« Tu n'es plus à ça près »

Le sang de Charity ne fit qu'un tour. Elle écrasa sa main sur le visage rougeaud et releva la tête avec fierté.

« J'ai payé mon passage »

Le capitaine souffla avec rage.

« Sale catin viens ici »

Charity lui échappa et s'enfonça dans la foule bigarrée de Singapour.

« Connaissez vous Kiara ? » demandait elle à chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait

La nuit tomba sur Singapour sans lui apporter de réponse et Charity finit par se recroqueviller dans un coin pour dormir.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Charity fronça le nez sous les odeurs nauséabondes qu'exhalait la ville. Sa main chercha par automatisme le petit poignard qu'elle avait dérobé quelques jours plus tôt à son « bienfaiteur » et elle se leva avec difficulté. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui dit quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Je ne parle pas votre langue » Répondit elle.

Le regard égrillard de l'asiatique se posa sur sa poitrine et il lui montra une maison d'où s'échappait une odeur de poisson. Le cœur de Charity se souleva et elle recula.

« Je ne suis pas une putain » Répondit elle avec morgue.

Sans attendre de savoir si l'autre l'avait comprise, elle releva ses jupes et s'enfonça dans les ruelles.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : elle était perdue. Et elle avait faim. Charity se força au calme et regarda autour d'elle. Finalement, elle repéra un groupe de femmes et s'approcha

« Auriez vous de quoi manger ? » Demanda-t-elle

Les femmes se retournèrent vers elle et Charity se sentit un peu rassérénée. Celles-ci étaient jeunes et belles, sans doute l'aideraient elles. La plus âgée du groupe dit quelques mots à ses compagnes et Charity fit un sourire incertain. La jeune fille crut défaillir de soulagement en la voyant se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose mais au lieu de la soupe chaude, elle reçut une volée de pierres.

« Sauvages ! » Hurla Charity avant de s'enfuir.

Elle courut longtemps et finit par revenir au port. Là, elle s'appuya contre un mur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne trouverait jamais Kiara dans cette ville… Son regard perdu passa sur le port et elle frémit en reconnaissant l'uniforme des soldats de la Navy. Si ces derniers l'arrêtaient, ils seraient fort capables de la renvoyer à son père. Et là elle ne reverrait plus jamais Thomas.

Thomas. La pensée de son amant ranima le courage de Charity et elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers les navires.

« Connaissez vous Kiara ? » Demanda-t-elle à tout les hommes qu'elle croisait, repoussant avec morgue les invites peu subtiles qu'ils lui faisaient.

Sa persévérance finit par payer et un asiatique richement vêtu lui répondit

« Je connais une Kiara oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez en commun »

Des tas de choses , songea Charity en vérifiant si son poignard était toujours là

« La Kiara que je cherche est veuve. Précisa-t-elle. Et pirate » Finit elle par chuchoter.

L'homme la toisa d'un air moqueur.

« Oui je crois que dire que Kiara Feng est une pirate est assez vrai »

Feng ? Se demanda Charity

« Que veux tu au capitaine Feng ? »

La tuer.

« J'aimerais la rencontrer , j'ai .. Des nouvelles de son mari .

- Norrington ! S'exclama l'homme en crachant sur le sol. Puisse ce bâtard être mort pour ce qu'il a fait »

Charity frémit d'indignation et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas jeter au visage de l'autre que Thomas en valait dix comme lui. Au lieu de ça, elle se força à dire d'une voix douce.

« Où puis je la trouver ? »

L'homme la toisa un long moment puis finit par sourire

« Je suppose que le Capitaine Feng saura quoi faire de toi. Va jusqu'au bout du quai puis avance dans les ruelles. Lorsque tu seras face à des portes massives tu seras arrivée »

Charity laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se retint à grand peine pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Maintenant qu'elle était si proche de retrouver son amoureux, elle n'allait pas risquer de tout compromettre par un geste hâtif.

Au terme d'une longue marche, elle finit par s'arrêter devant de lourdes portes dissimulées dans un coin sombre. Charity se mordit les lèvres. L'endroit était lugubre voir même pire. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé que de tels lieux existaient. Elle adressa une pensée compatissante à Thomas qui se retrouvait marié à une harpie , qui aurait pu vouloir vivre ici hormis une folle ?, et serra son poignard. Alors seulement, elle abattit sa main sur le battant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le cœur de Charity manqua un battement en découvrant l'asiatique lourdement armé qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis venue voir Kiara Feng » Déclara-t-elle

L'homme ne cilla pas et Charity se demanda brusquement si Kiara était l'une de ses asiatiques de race inférieure. Si c'était le cas, Thomas était encore plus à plaindre ! Alors qu'elle songeait à tout cela, la porte se referma sur elle.

Outrée, Charity regarda stupidement la porte close. Quel était donc cet endroit où des esclaves refusaient d'obéir ? En effet, Charity avait été élevée dans les Indes. La population locale, les indigènes, n'étaient à ses yeux que des serviteurs, des esclaves dont son père disposait. Et voilà que dans une ville normalement sous la tutelle de l'Empire un indigène osait la laisser dehors ? Elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir lorsque la porte se rouvrit . L'homme lui fit signe d'entrer et Charity hésita un bref instant.

Ce qu'elle apercevait de l'intérieur lui semblait plus lugubre encore que la ruelle mais elle affermit son courage. Elle devait le faire. Pour Thomas. Les jambes flageolantes, Charity pénétra dans la salle. Derrière elle, la porte se referma avec un bruit sec.

Charity l'entendit à peine. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sentit des odeurs de sang et de sueur lui monter à la tête. Sans s'apercevoir de son malaise, l'homme la toisa

« Toi. Nue. »

Charity le fixa avec hauteur et croisa instinctivement les bras sur sa vieille robe d'apparat qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Sûrement pas

- Si toi veux voir Capitaine. Toi nue » répéta l'homme.

Charity le regarda sans bouger. Le visage impassible de l'homme n'exprimait rien. Pourtant, elle eut l'intuition qu'un refus signerait son arrêt de mort. Charity ne voulait pas mourir aussi se dépouilla-t-elle de sa robe avec des gestes rageurs. L'expression de l'homme ne varia pas lorsqu'elle lui apparut seulement vêtue d'une camisole dont la blancheur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il se contenta de lui arracher son poignard puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

()()

Charity avait l'impression d'avoir poussé une porte menant en enfer. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forteresse, plus ils descendaient dans les ténèbres. Les couloirs étaient nombreux et Charity découvrit avec terreur des corps suppliciés et des tortures raffinées dans presque chacun d'entre eux. Le silence n' était brisé que par le bruit de leurs pas et les gémissements des hommes qui subissaient la colère de Kiara. Pour la première fois, Charity se surprit à regretter sa venue. De ce qu'elle en voyait, Kiara ne semblait pas être du genre à se laisser tuer facilement…

Au bout d'une longue marche son guide la fit pénétrer dans une salle haute et richement décorée au milieu de laquelle jouaient deux jeunes enfants asiatiques sous l'œil attentif d'une femme blonde à peine plus âgée qu'elle-même. Charity nota le trône sur lequel la femme était assise puis cette dernière s'adressa à son guide.

Son ton était sec et Charity vit l'homme s'incliner avec respect en lui donnant le poignard dont elle s'était inutilement munie. Les yeux de la blonde suivirent ses gestes et Charity vit un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres. Puis, la femme se tourna vers elle.

« Que pensais tu faire de ceci ? »

Charity ne répondit pas. Elle était trop impressionnée par l'allure fière de la femme et sa beauté pour le faire. Comment une telle femme pouvait elle servir une vieille veuve ? Se demanda-t-elle.

« Seigneur, s'impatienta la femme, dépêche toi de me répondre. Tu comprends l'anglais au moins ?

- Oui » répondit Charity fascinée par l'assurance de la femme.

Le regard sombre de cette dernière se posa à nouveau sur le poignard puis elle reprit

« Alors répond. Pourquoi viens tu me voir ainsi armée ? Qui t'envoie ? »

Charity écarquilla les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible… La femme de Thomas était veuve et celle-ci était jeune ! Elle qui s'était imaginée une Kiara au visage fané par les ans devait bien admettre que celle-ci n'avait rien de commun avec une veuve. Au contraire. Non seulement la femme de Thomas était jeune mais elle dut bien reconnaître qu'en plus elle était belle.

« Personne » finit elle par répondre.

Kiara Feng haussa le sourcil puis posa un regard moqueur sur elle

« Alors pourquoi es tu ici ? Tu espérais vraiment me tuer avec ton jouet ? »

Charity prit une inspiration. Son regard se posa sur le sabre qui ceignait la ceinture de Kiara et qu'elle devina ne pas être d'apparat. Elle se sentait ridicule. Comment avait elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait tuer une telle femme ? Incapable de résister au regard impérieux de l'autre elle rassembla son courage pour répondre

« Je suis venue pour que vous laissiez Thomas tranquille » Déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux et retenant ses larmes à la pensée qu'elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

Charity s'était attendu à tout sauf à la réaction qu'eut Kiara. Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce et Charity leva les yeux vers sa rivale qui s'esclaffait de bon cœur.

« Norrington ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es là ? » Se moqua Kiara.

Vexée par son rire, Charity reprit de l'assurance et la toisa

« A cause de vous il ne peut pas m'épouser .

- Alors tu t'es dit que le mieux serait d'évincer ta rivale en la tuant ? » Ironisa Kiara.

Cette fois Charity ne répondit pas. Inquiète, elle se remémora les scènes de tortures entrevues et frissonna.

« Je vais t'épargner cette peine. Pour ce que j'ai à en dire, tu peux prendre Norrington. Tu peux le tuer, le satisfaire ou tout ce qu'il te plaira de faire avec lui. »

Charity la fixa, sa peur laissant place à sa surprise. Avait elle bien entendu ? Elle venait d'annoncer ( ou du moins c'était comme tel ) à cette femme qu'elle voulait son époux, qu'elle était sa maîtresse et … c'était ça sa réaction ?

Kiara lui fit un sourire franchement amusé en lisant sa surprise sur son visage et se leva avec légèreté

« Que croyais tu ? Que j'allais me battre pour lui ? Je ne me bas que pour les choses qui ont une valeur… Et ce bâtard n'en a aucune »

La colère monta en Charity. Comment cette femme osait elle dénigrer ainsi un homme aussi parfait que son Thomas !

« Comment pouvez dire ça ! Thomas est .. Il est …

- Celui qui t'a dépucelée ? Ironisa Kiara qui s'amusait franchement. Laisse moi deviner.. Il t'a dit à quel point tu étais belle … à quel point il était obsédé par toi… Jusqu'à ce que tu écartes les cuisses… Et le lendemain il t'a laissée tomber…

- Non c'est faux ! Il, il … m'a aimée et s'il m'a rendue à ma famille c'était parce que , parce qu'il considérait ne rien avoir à m'offrir .. À cause de vous ! »

Kiara secoua la tête en affectant un air navré.

« Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans . Norrington et moi nous avons un accord rien de plus. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il t'ait parlé de moi. Ça n'est pas dans notre accord et je n'ai guère envie de supporter les minables tentatives d'assassinat des pauvres filles que Norrington abuse. Ajouta Kiara d'un ton dur.

- Il ne m'a pas abusée il m'a …

- Baisée. Je crois que ça je l'ai compris. Et toi au bout d'une nuit tu t'imagines être son grand amour éternel ? »

Charity regimba devant le mépris visible de cette femme qui, finalement, n'était pas si exceptionnelle malgré ses grands airs puisqu'elle ne réussissait même pas à garder son mari dans son lit

« Pas une nuit … Des tas de nuits… » La corrigea-t-elle en relevant la tête d'un air fier.

Un silence salua sa déclaration et Charity sentit le regard de Kiara peser sur elle. L'examen dura longtemps et Kiara finit par reprendre la parole

« Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Charity. Répondit cette dernière, inquiète à la pensée qu'elle était à présent entièrement au pouvoir de cette femme

- T'a-t-il engrossée ? » Lui demanda Kiara.

Charity blêmit et secoua négativement la tête

« Parfait. » Commenta Kiara sans que Charity ne parvienne à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Kiara sourit lentement

« Tu es prête à tout pour Norrington n'est-ce pas ? Pour le sentir à nouveau dans ton cul ou où qu'il veuille te la mettre ? »

Charity la regarda avec écoeurement. Comment Thomas pouvait il être marié avec une femme pareille ? Dépourvue de manières, vulgaire, cruelle

« Répond. Exigea durement Kiara.

- Oui… Souffla Charity

- Tu es consciente que venir ici pour me tuer était une idée stupide ?

- Vous allez me tuer … Répondit Charity, le cœur lourd à cette idée.

- Et passer à côté d'un joli profit ? Sûrement pas… A moins que tu ne préfères ça .. »

Charity la regarda sans comprendre . Profit ? De quoi parlait elle ?

« Comme tu es la putain de mon mari… et que tu es venue ici pour me tuer, je trouve juste qu'en.. Punition. Tu deviennes la catin de ceux à qui je t'offrirais. Commença Kiara avec froideur

- Qu… quoi ?

- Mes .. Hommes aiment beaucoup les putes occidentales. Tu leur serviras de récompense jusqu'à ce que Norrington revienne me voir. Il va sans dire que lorsqu'il sera là tu auras plutôt intérêt à l'amener dans ton lit et à l'y garder. Voilà le prix pour ta vie petite idiote »

Charity prit une longue inspiration. Cette femme était … horrible. Comment pouvait elle ? C'était ça que Thomas appelait intelligente ? Cette femme là qu'il semblait tellement admirer ?

« Sommes nous d'accord ? » Lui demanda Kiara.

Charity n'hésita qu'une seconde .. Après tout ce que l'autre lui proposait servait ses intérêts en lui permettant d'attendre Thomas… Se donner à des hommes n'était qu'accessoire… finalement.

« Oui. »

Kiara lui lança un long regard méprisant et fit signe à l'une de ses servantes

« Aucune fierté. Commenta-t-elle avant de s'adresser en chinois à la fille. Elle va te conduire et te donner d'autres vêtements, j'aime que les filles de mes bordels soient bien habillées. »

Charity ne répondit pas et la poigne de la servante se referma sur son bras. Kiara se détourna pour parler à son portier et Charity eut à peine le temps de la voir blêmir que déjà la servante l'entraînait.

()()

Charity posa un regard traqué autour d'elle. Tout allait trop vite. Elle avait cru tuer une vieille femme fanée et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'une femme dont la cruauté semblait égaler la beauté. La servante la poussa sans ménagement dans une pièce et la toisa

« Capitaine Feng aime ses femmes propres » Déclara-t-elle dans un anglais rudimentaire.

Charity se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas pris de bain depuis le fameux soir où son père l'avait battue.

La servante lui jeta un petit regard rempli de mépris et lui désigna le baquet d'eau chaude. Charity s'y enfonça sans rien dire et l'autre lui jeta un savon

« Lave toi »

La jeune fille obéit avec reconnaissance et goûta le plaisir de sentir l'eau chaude sur ses membres endoloris tandis que la servante s'affairait dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment la chinoise lui jeta une serviette et Charity se décida à sortir de l'eau. La détente était passée.

Les mains de la servante s'affairèrent avec rapidité et Charity grimaça. La tenue asiatique que l'autre lui avait fait revêtir n'avait rien de confortable. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur lorsque l'autre brossa ses cheveux puis les releva sur sa nuque. Enfin, Charity frémit lorsque son visage fut poudré. La poudre était l'artifice des catins, c'était ce que son père avait toujours dit.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait lorsque la servante lui intima de rejoindre Kiara.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Charity s'immobilisa. La femme de Thomas semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec un homme au visage familier. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de parler et Charity lut le désir dans son regard. Kiara se retourna et l'embrassa d'un regard appréciateur avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme.

« Oh c'est vrai Gouverneur, je ne vous ai pas présentés… Voici Charity, la dernière maîtresse en date de votre fils et la nouvelle recrue de mon bordel. »

Charity détailla avec avidité le visage de l'homme. Ainsi c'était le père de Thomas ! Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée en imaginant des origines aristocratiques au jeune homme.

« Si vous en avez envie je vous la prête. Ironisa Kiara. Je vous promets de ne rien dire à votre femme. Prenez simplement garde de ne pas lui faire un bâtard.. Notre famille en est suffisamment pourvue selon moi. »

Charity frémit en voyant la lueur que les mots de Kiara venait d'allumer dans le regard du père de Thomas. Pourtant il détourna le regard:

« Aussi jolie soit elle, je suis engagé auprès d' Eléna. Et mon honneur ainsi que mon amour me commandent de ne rien faire qui puisse la blesser. »

Charity le regarda avec admiration tandis que Kiara la congédiait d'un geste. Heureuse de s'en être sortie à si bon compte, Charity s'empressa d'obéir. Là, la servante qui l'avait accompagnée lui prit le bras et la guida jusqu'à une chambre au confort sommaire.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Des heures durant lesquelles Charity eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu. De toute évidence, Kiara n'était pas une femme jalouse. Pour un peu on pourrait même croire qu'elle se moquait éperdument de Thomas. Pourtant elle l'avait épousé… Charity se remémora chaque mot de leur brève conversation. Kiara avait dit qu'elle devrait lui obéir … Mais elle avait dit aussi que lorsque Thomas reviendrait… Il serait à elle.

Charity sourit à cette pensée et elle en oublia le genre de service que Kiara exigeait d'elle.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre.

Charity posa un regard surpris sur l'asiatique qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier la toisa puis la força à relever son visage.

« Le Capitaine Feng m'offre une récompense » Déclara-t-il.

Charity se troubla légèrement tandis que l'autre défaisait sa coiffure avec un rire ironique

« Une putain d'occident »

Charity rougit violemment et posa un regard brûlant de haine sur l'homme qui s'allongea sur le lit

« Satisfait moi »

Charity se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant que le moment était venu, elle commençait à prendre conscience de la cruauté du sort auquel l'avait condamnée Kiara. Un instant elle envisagea de refuser mais les corps suppliciés lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se pencha sur l'homme.

La jeune femme glissa sa main sur le ventre du chinois et il entrouvrit les yeux.

« Met toi nue »

Une boule dans la gorge, Charity obéit et l'homme retint son souffle. La jeune femme se rassura un peu en lisant l'admiration dans son regard. Sans parler, il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle sentit ses mains rêches caresser son corps, s'attardant sur ses fesses avant d'empoigner ses seins. Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Contrairement au capitaine qui n'avait songé qu'à son plaisir, celui-ci parcourait son corps, le palpait comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en repaître. Un léger cri de plaisir lui échappa à nouveau lorsqu'il la bascula sous lui pour la prendre d'une brusque poussée.

Le cœur de Charity accéléra et l'homme balbutia quelques mots avant de se répandre sur son ventre avec un râle.

Charity ouvrit les yeux C'était fini. Et contrairement à ce qu'avait toujours prétendu son père, elle n'avait ressenti ni honte ni gêne. En fait la seule chose dont elle se rappelait c'était que son corps s'était enflammé. Presque comme lorsque Thomas lui faisait l'amour. Elle rougit à cette pensée et l'homme glissa une main vers elle

« Encore. Tu es mienne pour la nuit » Déclara-t-il.

Charity se retourna vers lui et laissa sa main glisser sur son sexe. Son corps à elle aussi réclamait des caresses.


	7. Trouble

_**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de la grande histoire d'amour de Charity *rire* j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les lecteurs de La seconde lune reconnaîtront l'épisode de fin. Le reste est inédit. Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 6**

La vie à Singapour s'avéra moins difficile que ce que Charity avait craint. Bien entendu, recevoir la visite d'un homme différent chaque jour fut délicat dans un premier temps, mais la jeune fille se fit très vite à son nouvel état. Cela était facilité par le fait que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, partager le lit d'autres hommes que Thomas était la plupart du temps aussi agréable que d'être dans les bras de son instructeur. Lorsque cette pensée lui était venue pour la première fois, Charity en avait été troublée. Cela rejoignait trop bien ce que son père lui avait jeté à la figure sur les catins. Puis, elle avait réfléchi. Son père l'avait envoyée en Angleterre pour qu'elle se donne à un vieux Duc en échange de terres, de titres et d'argent. Kiara Norrington la donnait à ses hommes pour faire l'économie d'une récompense coûteuse. Entre les deux, Charity ne voyait guère de différence. Sauf que le fait d'être la compagne d'un homme différent chaque soir au lieu d'un seul l'amusait.

Chacun de ses partenaires avait des désirs différents. Beaucoup lui parlaient. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils lui offrent des cadeaux, produits de leurs rapines à l'issue de la nuit. Dans leur yeux, Charity apprenait à se voir belle. L'étrange mode asiatique qu'affectionnait Kiara ne la déroutait plus non plus. Elle s'était faite à la soie et aux vêtements qui drapent la taille. Tout comme aux chignons compliqués qui emprisonnaient sa lourde chevelure.

Elle se savait surveillée mais n'en avait cure. La vie chez Kiara s'écoulait avec douceur. La nourriture était riche et le fait de devoir contenter des hommes lui apportait l'assouvissement du feu qui couvait dans ses propres reins. N'eut été l'absence de Thomas, Charity aurait été parfaitement heureuse.

La jeune fille traversa la grande salle et s'arrêta en apercevant, Mai la fille aînée de Kiara assise sur le sol. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, Charity hésita et finit par s'approcher de l'enfant.

« Mai ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

La petite fille leva le visage vers elle et ravala ses larmes.

« Non »

Charity hésita. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps mais elle en avait vu assez pour comprendre que la petite fille n'était pas loin d'haïr sa mère.

« Kane n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non il est avec elle et les deux autres, cracha la gamine

- Et pas toi ? »

Mai leva un regard perdu sur Charity et la jeune fille tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Allons que t'arrive t'il ?

- Elle a tué mon père. »

Charity s'assit à ses côtés, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus.

« Pourquoi l'aurait elle fait ? Pour épouser Thomas ?

- Norrington… Ma mère s'en fiche de Norrington. Elle se fiche de tout le monde. Il n'y en a que pour elle. Quand mon père était en vie, elle était toujours là avec lui. Et puis après elle l'a tué et me l'a pris ! » Explosa Mai avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Charity leva un bras pour la retenir avant de le rebaisser. Elle connaissait déjà assez Mai pour savoir qu'il était inutile de tenter une telle chose.

L'arrivée de Kiara lui fit tourner vivement la tête mais sa rivale passa à côté d'elle sans la voir. Charity la suivit un instant des yeux et l'entendit jeter un ordre d'une voix coupante. Puis Kiara se dirigea vers un couloir peu fréquenté. Intriguée, Charity la suivit sans réfléchir.

Kiara ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa devant une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Charity attendit quelques minutes puis la suivit. Elle ne savait pas ce que Kiara dissimulait, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre sa rivale, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Le cœur affolé à l'idée d'être surprise, Charity colla son oreille à la porte. Tout d'abord elle n'entendit rien et se demanda avec frustration si la porte ne menait pas à une des nombreuses issues de la forteresse. Puis un murmure étouffé lui parvint et elle reconnut avec surprise la voix de Kiara, déformée par les larmes.

« Espèce de monstre… Je te déteste, je te hais »

Charity frémit. Y 'avait il un prisonnier ici ? Depuis son arrivée, elle avait observé avec horreur les châtiments que Kiara réservait à ceux qui l'avait trahie.

Derrière la porte, les sanglots enflèrent et Charity fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles te faire stupidement tuer ! Maudit Feng, je te hais , je te méprise » Sanglota Kiara.

Cette fois Charity recula et rougit de son indiscrétion. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce hormis Kiara et les souvenirs de son mari. Malgré elle, Charity ressentit une vague de pitié envers la femme de Thomas.

Les sanglots se tarirent et Charity entendit le bruit d'un meuble qu'on déplaçait. Affolée, la jeune fille se recula rapidement dans l'ombre. Si Kiara Norrington venait ici pour pleurer en cachette, elle avait dans l'idée qu'elle serait furieuse de la découvrir. La porte s'ouvrit et Charity retint son souffle.

De sa cachette improvisée, elle vit le profil de Kiara, ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux un peu rouges. La clef tourna dans la serrure puis Kiara essuya ses yeux avant de se redresser.

Charity la regarda s'éloigner puis l'entendit donner un ordre d'une voix ferme qui ne portait plus la moindre trace de la fêlure qu'elle avait surprise. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Charity ressentit de l'admiration pour la femme.

()()

Elle passa une partie de la journée à observer Kiara. La blonde était sûre d'elle. La créature qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt n'existait plus. Au bout d'un moment, Kiara finit par sentir son regard et se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ? Tu cherches un moyen de me tuer ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Charity secoua la tête.

« Non…

- Menteuse. Maintenant disparaît, ce soir tu auras de la visite » lui annonça Kiara d'une voix où perçait la cruauté.

Charity s'inclina machinalement et observa le jeune homme qui s'approchait de Kiara. Il s'appelait Soan. Souvent elle le surprenait occupé à dévisager Kiara, faisant peser sur elle un regard lourd de désir. De tous, il était le seul à ne pas encore l'avoir approchée. Charity s'immobilisa et le vit glisser sa main le long de la nuque de Kiara. A sa grande surprise, un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de sa rivale et elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme. Soan se pencha sur elle et lui glissa quelques mots. Le sourire de Kiara se creusa un peu plus.

Immobile, Charity les contemplait jusqu'à ce que Kiara ne se rende compte de sa présence.

« Je t'ai donné un ordre putain. Disparais »

Ainsi reprise à l'ordre, Charity s'empressa d'obéir, troublée par ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de la journée.

()()

Son partenaire de la nuit était un homme âgé mais cependant leste qui retomba à ses côtés avec un profond soupir de contentement. Charity le guetta entre ses cils puis se lova contre lui.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous servez Kiara Norrington ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité.

- J'ai toujours été vassal du Seigneur Feng. » Rétorqua l'homme.

Charity creusa ses fossettes et lui adressa un sourire aussi innocent que possible.

« Feng ? Son premier mari ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle l'avait tué…. » suggéra-t-elle, espérant que l'autre allait mordre à l'hameçon.

Son amant posa une main possessive sur sa croupe.

« Elle ? Peut être bien … Mais il était sérieusement blessé lorsqu'ils sont restés seuls dans sa chambre. Et vu son âge… Il était certain de trépasser.

- Son âge ? » S'étonna Charity.

L'homme glissa sa main sur ses fesses et ouvrit le drap. Charity comprit et glissa sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre pour le caresser.

« Sao Feng a toujours été Seigneur. Il l'était déjà à ma naissance »

Charity retint à grand peine sa surprise. Dans ce cas Sao Feng était un vieillard ! Comment Kiara avait elle pu épouser un homme pareil ?

« Peut être qu'elle l'a tué finalement. Mais c'est notre Seigneur maintenant »

Charity inclina le visage et poussa un soupir voluptueux en sentant les caresses de l'autre se préciser. Pourtant, elle écarta les besoins de son corps pour reprendre

« Mais elle ne devait pas être sa première femme.

- Si. Elle l'était. Répondit son amant. Sao Feng a eu de nombreuses concubines auquel il a fait des illégitimes comme Soan, quoique ce dernier l'ignore, mais il n'en a épousé qu'une. »

Charity retint une exclamation de surprise et l'autre plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que son amant la possédait de nouveau, la jeune fille songea avec surprise qu'en dépit de ce que pensait Mai… Kiara devait être désespérément amoureuse de son premier mari pour aller jusqu'à prendre son bâtard comme amant….

()()

Le lendemain, Charity eut la désagréable surprise de voir Kiara faire irruption dans sa chambre.

« De quel droit t'autorises tu à questionner mes hommes ? »

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait puis la fixa avec défi.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi Thomas n'est toujours pas là.

- Norrington est un bâtard Charity. Il faut être stupide pour croire qu'il se soucie de toi. Et il n'est pas le bienvenu ici.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi l'avoir épousé si …

- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix » Rétorqua Kiara d'une voix mauvaise.

Charity plissa le regard et Kiara redressa les épaules.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires catin » lui lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Charity se laissa retomber sur son lit, les épaules tremblantes. Lorsque Kiara était entrée elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Pourtant l'autre femme ne lui avait rien fait. Songeuse, Charity évoqua les sanglots qu'elle avait surpris la veille, puis l'amertume de Kiara en parlant de Thomas. Son cœur se serra de compassion. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à haïr la femme de Thomas.

()()

Les jours suivants lui permirent de continuer sur cette voie. Touchée par la blessure de Kiara, Charity passait de plus en plus de temps à l'observer. La jeune femme ne pleurait jamais. Elle était dure avec ses hommes, avec ses enfants parfois et aussi avec Charity. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se croyait seule, son visage s'adoucissait. Dans ces moments là, elle était belle.

Lorsque Charity n'observait pas Kiara, elle passait de bras en bras sans voir les glissements qui s'opéraient en elle. Jusqu'à à un matin où en se réveillant dans les bras de son amant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Thomas depuis des semaines.

« Oh » murmura-t-elle.

L'homme à ses côtés grogna et Charity lui sourit rapidement avant de se lever. Elle avait oublié Thomas… Ou plutôt non, elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais ses caresses s'étaient noyées sous celles des autres hommes. Alors, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé Thomas. C'était le plaisir qu'elle aimait.

Au lieu de l'anéantir, cette idée combla Charity. L'amour qu'elle était sensée porter à Thomas était la dernière chose qui la retenait de laisser s'exprimer ses désirs. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux…

La jeune fille sourit lascivement et rejoignit son amant. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, celui-ci était jeune et vigoureux.

« Fais moi l'amour » susurra-t-elle.

()()

Plus elle en apprenait sur Kiara, plus Charity était avide d'en découvrir. Thomas n'avait curieusement pas menti au sujet de sa femme. Elle était la fille d'un couple de pirates mineurs des Caraïbes. Jack et Elizabeth Sparrow disparus sans laisser de traces des années plus tôt. A force de confidences diverses sur l'oreiller, Charity avait appris que la mère de Kiara avait élevé sa fille comme son père l'avait elle-même élevée. Un autre de ses amants lui avait révélé qu'Elizabeth Sparrow était en fait issue de l'aristocratie anglaise. Sans doute avait elle voulu que sa fille mène la vie qu'elle avait rejetée. Sauf que comme elle, Kiara avait refusé de se résoudre à ce destin. Elle avait épousé Sao Feng et était devenu un pirate.

De la même manière qu'elle se détachait de Thomas, Charity se prit d'affection pour Kiara sans s'en rendre compte. Au début, elle s'était intéressée à ses faiblesses pour la combattre, mais plus elle en apprenait sur Kiara, plus elle l'admirait.

Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle rejoignit la grande salle un peu plus tard ce jour là. L'endroit était quasi désert, exception faite de Soan. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Où est elle ?

- Partie se battre » Soupira le jeune homme.

Charity lui lança un regard de biais et grimaça en lisant dans son regard la tristesse d'un amoureux déçu.

« Elle va revenir… » tenta de le consoler.

Soan se contenta d'hausser les épaules et s'éloigna, la laissant seule.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Charity trouva la journée longue. Seule avec les servantes et les hommes restés pour défendre la forteresse, elle se surprit à guetter la porte, attendant que sa tortionnaire rentre.

Lorsque Kiara passa enfin la grande porte, le sabre au côté et le visage moucheté de sang, Charity sourit avec soulagement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Soan se précipiter à sa rencontre mais Kiara l'écarta pour se pencher sur ses enfants puis, elle se retira dans la salle d'eau.

« Porte ça au Seigneur Feng » lui ordonna une servante en déposant un tas de vêtements dans ses bras.

Charity obéit sans un mot et se dirigea vers les appartements de Kiara. Elle s'immobilisa net devant la porte. L'entrebâillement laissait voir que la femme n'était pas seule. Amusée, Charity s'avança sans faire de bruit.

Kiara était plongée dans un baquet d'eau fumante. Derrière elle, Soan parlait doucement, frottant les longs cheveux blonds. Un soupir échappa à Kiara et Charity sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Thomas à épouser cette femme. A l'intérieur, Kiara se leva brusquement et Charity observa le corps à la peau blanche de l'autre femme. Kiara était mince. Ses seins plus petits que les siens étaient agréablement bombés et ses jambes plus longues que ce qu'elle avait cru. Son cœur accéléra à la vue de la main brune de Soan sur la hanche de la femme. D'où elle était, elle ne perdait rien du spectacle. La tête sombre de Soan s'inclina sur la poitrine de Kiara qui la lui offrit, les yeux mi clos. Les battements du cœur de Charity se firent plus rapide encore et elle sentit le désir lui tordre les reins.

« Que fais tu là ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, Charity laissa tomber le paquet de linge qu'elle tenait et se retourna, l'air égaré.

« Vêtements » coassa-t-elle à l'intention du garde.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard brûlant et la jeune femme l'attira à elle. Son désir ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Le garde qui la couvait du regard depuis son arrivée ne se fit pas prier et Charity sentit le plaisir familier couler dans ses veines alors qu'il la faisait sienne. Ses mains étreignirent les épaules du garde et elle s'imagina un instant que la peau qu'elle dévoilait à la hâte était celle de Kiara…

()()

Malgré son incartade avec le garde, Charity ne réussit pas à se débarrasser de son trouble. Aussi accueillit elle le soir avec soulagement. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Kiara pénétrer dans sa cabine et ses mains devinrent moites à la pensée que l'autre pourrait lui demander de…

« J'ai appris que tu t'es offerte à l'un de mes gardes.

- Oui…

- Ne recommence jamais ça. » Répondit durement Kiara avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Charity regarda longuement la porte. La venue de Kiara avait réveillé le désir qui couvait depuis qu'elle avait surpris la femme avec son amant. Sauf que ce n'était pas Soan qu'elle désirait. Mais Kiara. Pas une femme. Mais cette femme là. Troublée, Charity se releva brusquement.

Son père avait une fois évoqué les femmes qui se donnaient à d'autres femmes, il les appelait bacchantes et dans sa bouche, ce mot sonnait encore plus méprisable que celui de catin. Charity soupira lourdement. Puis repensa au livre dont Thomas s'était servi pour éveiller son désir et faire son éducation. Elle se souvint d'un passage précis où la stupide héroïne, Justine, se retrouvait aux prises avec des femmes avides de se donner du plaisir. Bien sûr, Justine avait comme à son habitude refusé de s'offrir et Charity n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela au passage en question. A ce moment, elle était plus occupée à séduire Thomas… Mais maintenant….

La porte s'ouvrit et Charity reconnut Lo Phann , l'un des plus dangereux lieutenants de Kiara.

« Dans ta bouche » ordonna l'homme.

Charity s'agenouilla et entreprit la caresse. C'était la troisième fois que Kiara l'offrait à cet homme et elle savait désormais que seuls ce genre de préliminaire réussissait à le dérider.

Après une étreinte moite, Lo Phann se laissa retomber à ses côtés.

« Je vais demander au Seigneur Feng de faire de toi ma concubine. » annonça

t'il

Charity se releva brusquement.

« Quoi ?

- Tu viendras sur ma jonque avec mes femmes et je t'appellerais Mai Ten. »

Charity frémit à cette idée, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver enchaînée à cet homme.

« Vous pouvez m'obtenir quand vous le désirez » souligna-t-elle.

L'homme se tourna vers elle

« Mais je te veux. Dis moi … ton prix. »

Charity grimaça

« Or ? Bijoux ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Non… Un livre… Ca s'appelle Justine et c'est du Marquis de Sade »

Le pirate la fixa

« Tu l'auras. Maintenant. Entre mes cuisses. »

()()

Trois jours plus tard le livre l'attendait.

Charity s'en empara avec délectation et passa sans y jeter un regard les pages qui avaient illuminés ses nuits avec Thomas. Son souffle se bloqua en arrivant au passage qui l'intéressait. L'esprit en ébullition, Charity s'imagina connaître ce genre de plaisir avec Kiara. Son cœur s'affola en imaginant la douceur de sa peau sous la sienne et elle reposa le livre, les joues empourprées.

« Le Seigneur Feng te demande »

Charity reposa le livre et se leva. Elle avait hâte de voir Kiara.

()()

Comme toujours, la pirate l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur.

« Alors Charity comment te fais tu à ta nouvelle vie ?

- Bien. » Répondit Charity sans trembler.

Elle n'avait plus peur de Kiara. Elle ne la craignait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait surprise en train de pleurer son amour perdu.

Kiara la fixa avec surprise puis son regard ironique glissa sur sa gorge.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu es une recrue de choix… Beaucoup d'hommes me supplient de te vendre à eux. »

Charity blêmit. Elle sentit le regard de Kiara s'appesantir sur elle puis la femme reprit.

« Mais j 'ai refusé leurs offres. Je préfère te garder ici »

A ces mots, le cœur de Charity bondit de joie mais Kiara poursuivit

« Il serait stupide de vendre une fille qui me rapporte autant et qui pourrait donner des idées à mes hommes »

Charity garda le silence à nouveau et Kiara continua.

« Et il est juste que la maîtresse de mon mari reste ici , maintenant viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi »

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas et Kiara lui désigna deux hommes mal en point.

« Deux valeureux guerriers, occupe t'en »

()()

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Charity passait de plus en plus de temps à observer Kiara. Elle souriait souvent aux réparties de la jeune femme. Elle oubliait qu'elle avait un jour désiré la tuer. Elle se rapprocha aussi de Soan et ne fut pas longue à comprendre ce que le jeune asiatique refusait de voir : Kiara se servait de lui pour retrouver Sao Feng.

De temps en temps, elle sentait le regard suspicieux de Kiara sur elle. D'autres fois, elle surprenait les yeux de la jeune femme sur sa gorge. Cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir.

()()

Charity pénétra dans la pièce centrale, sûre d'y trouver Kiara qui semblait particulièrement goûter l'endroit. Son regard se posa sur l'autre femme, épousant ses courbes. Au bout d'un moment, Kiara finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Charity ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un ton légèrement railleur

- Assez oui. Répondit la jeune femme

- Et que veux tu ? Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez ? »

Charity se redressa légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux

« J'aimerais bien apprendre à manier l'épée. » Répondit elle impulsivement .

Un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Kiara la détailla

« Voyez vous ça ... Et pourquoi cette demande ? »

Charity lui rendit son regard le coeur battant

« Parce qu'ici tout le monde sait manier un sabre, y compris vos servantes et vos enfants. »

Kiara la toisa avec hauteur et Charity vit une étincelle briller brièvement dans son regard

« Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde Charity. Tu es une des maîtresses de mon mari,celle qui est venue ici pour me tuer... T'apprendre comment le faire serait particulièrement stupide tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si j'en avais encore l'intention ça le serait oui mais ça n'est plus le cas. » Répondit calmement Charity.

Elle n'avait pas calculé ses paroles mais à présent qu'elle les avait prononcées elle se sentait soulagée

« Oh ... Et à quoi dois je ce brusque revirement ? Je croyais que tu comptais bien devenir la future Madame Norrington...

- Pourquoi épouser un homme dont les appétits sont les mêmes que les miens et qui finira de toute manière par venir dans mon lit ? Pourquoi me lier à un seul lorsque je peux être libre de m'offrir à tout ceux qui me plaisent ? » Rétorqua Charity

Kiara dissimula mal son étonnement et la dévisagea de plus belle

« Mais tu n'es pas libre de le faire Charity tu couches avec ceux que je t'ordonne de satisfaire »

Charity haussa les épaules avec désinvolture

« Peu importe... »

Kiara insista

« Je croyais que tu ..aimais Thomas

- Oui moi aussi je le croyais, mais grâce à vous je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'aimais c'était plutôt ce qu'il me faisait, le plaisir... » Soupira Charity avec une pointe de lascivité

Cette fois Kiara ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

« Je crois que tu es pire que lui finalement et pourtant ce pourri est déjà bien avancé dans la perversion

- Il recherche le plaisir ... Et je lui suis reconnaissante de son enseignement , sans lui je serais sans doute passée à coté ma vie . Rétorqua Charity. J'aurais passé mon existence à me contenter des étreintes tièdes d'un époux vieillissant et de la vie insipide des salons dans lesquels j'ai grandi. »

Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle fixa Kiara. Elle espérait que l'autre femme comprendrait… Elle désirait tellement se rapprocher d'elle. Kiara était la femme la plus accomplie qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. C'était une mère, une combattante et un pirate. Son père l'aurait détestée.

« Alors ? Lui demanda Charity le cœur battant. Etes vous d'accord pour m'apprendre ? »

Kiara prit son temps pour peser le pour et le contre puis se tourna vers elle

« J'aimerais savoir Charity... que veux tu faire de ta vie au juste ? Apparemment tu te complais dans ton état de catin alors pourquoi apprendre à te battre ? Tu veux devenir pirate ? »

Charity baissa le regard et le rouge lui monta brutalement aux joues. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont Kiara prendrait son aveu.

« Parce que j'aimerais vous ressembler

- Je ne suis pas une putain contrairement à toi. Rétorqua sèchement Kiara

- Mais une catin pourrait vous être utile .. surtout si elle sait se battre »Argua Charity, misant sur les rumeurs d'attaque prochaine de la Compagnie.

Cette fois Kiara se pencha vers elle, intéressée .

« C'est à dire ?

- Que personne ne se méfie d'elles... »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Kiara mais la femme le maîtrisa rapidement

« Pourquoi m'aiderais tu Charity ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que si je t'utilise ainsi tu n'iras pas au contraire me trahir pour les beaux yeux du premier homme qui réussira à te faire jouir ?

- Je ne vous trahirais pas. Jamais. Assura Charity avec fougue.

- Pourquoi cela ? Tu as toutes les raisons de me détester pourtant.. Je suis mariée avec un homme que tu désires et tu n'es qu'une servante ici alors que tu aurais pu être Duchesse ailleurs. »

Charity sourit lentement et se pencha vers Kiara

« Vous aussi vous aviez toutes les raisons de haïr Feng , pourtant ça n'était pas le cas si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte... chuchota t'elle

- Je n'aime pas que mes servantes se mêlent de ma vie . Rétorqua Kiara. De plus mes relations avec Feng n'avaient rien de commun avec la notre. »

Charity la fixa sans ciller . Le moment était venu… Elle devait savoir si…

« Toute relation peut changer... »

A son grand ravissement, les joues de Kiara s'empourprèrent et Charity retint un sourire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en lisant le désir dans certains des regards que lui adressait la femme. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kiara

« Il n'y a pas qu'avec un homme qu'une femme peut donner et recevoir du plaisir. » Souffla t'elle

La rougeur de Kiara s'accentua

« Je ... » Bredouilla t'elle

Charity vit son trouble et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle avait enfin réussi à déstabiliser Kiara. Restait à pousser son avantage. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille innocente et le temps passé à Singapour avait affiné ses manières de courtisane

« Lorsque j'étais sur le navire de Thomas, il m'a fait lire un livre où ces ...pratiques sont précisément décrites. » Souffla t'elle

Kiara se reprit et la considéra avec froideur

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une telle chose est écrite qu'elle est correcte ou qu'il faut la faire

- Comment le savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé ? Lui rétorqua Charity

- Pourquoi essayer si on en a pas envie. Répondit Kiara d'un ton ferme. Mais enfin si la chose t'intéresse je suis certaine que tu as assez d'argent pour t'offrir une catin qui partage ta perversion

- Je n'ai pas envie d'une catin.. » Susurra Charity en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle disait vrai. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule femme. Elle voulait être proche de Kiara. De toute les manières possibles. Et elle était prête à tout pour l'obtenir.

En face d'elle Kiara resta un instant sans voix devant son audace puis baissa les yeux rapidement

« Retourne dans tes quartiers Charity

- Vous en êtes certaine ? J'ai entendu dire que le matelotage féminin était aussi prisé que le masculin dans certains équipages... la provoqua Charity

- Pas dans le mien. » Trancha Kiara dont les yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Charity soupira et poussa le livre de Thomas vers elle

« Au cas où vous voudriez lire ... » laissa-t-elle planer d'un ton suggestif

Kiara ne bougea pas et la regarda avec froideur.

« Tu as assez abusé de ma patience Charity, sors

- Et pour mes leçons d'escrime ?

- Nous verrons. Comme je te le disais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. » Répondit Kiara.

Charity sourit et s'inclina légèrement. La séduction était une affaire de patience….

« Si vous avez envie ... de quoi que ce soit je serais heureuse de vous montrer à quel point je désire vous être utile. » Glissa t'elle avant de sortir .

Une fois dehors, elle soupira lourdement. Au moins Kiara ne l'avait pas tuée…


	8. Prouver sa fidélité

_**Bonjour à tous !Déjà merci à Muchu pour sa reviews (oups oui il me semble avoir oublié un léger détail dans ma petite présentation mdrrr) contente que le tour pris ne te rebute pas **_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Charity . Pour ceux qui ont suivis La seconde lune, il y a deux ou trois paragraphes qui vous rappelleront quelque chose… Sauf que cette fois la scène est vue du point de vue de Charity ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel, déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 7**

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Kiara ne tarda pas à avoir des conséquences comme Charity le remarqua en voyant se présenter à sa porte le second de la jeune femme : Li Phan.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était désormais aguerrie aux choses de l'amour et aux désirs particuliers des hommes, Charity ne put retenir un frisson lorsque l'homme la toisa avec un sourire carnassier. Li Phan était connu pour trouver son plaisir dans la douleur qu'il infligeait à autrui qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Charity replia les pans de son kimono autour d'elle et le second la fixa, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

« Enlève ça » ordonna-t-il en tripotant une longue baguette de bambou.

Charity frémit. Elle n'était plus assez naïve pour ne pas deviner ce qui se passerait ensuite.

« Le capitaine Feng sait que tu es ici ? » demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

La baguette claqua sèchement à quelques centimètres d'elle et le cœur de Charity fit une embardée.

« Elle m'envoie » répondit le second.

Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait lentement, des questions tournèrent dans la tête de Charity. Kiara avait elle l'intention de se débarrasser d'elle ainsi ? De la punir ? De la défigurer ?

Nue, elle se tourna vers son bourreau et retint son souffle.

« Sur le lit. Allonge toi sur le ventre » ordonna Li Phan.

Charity obéit et sentit des larmes de terreur monter à ces cils. Cette fois ce n'était pas un jeu. Les hommes auxquels l'offrait habituellement Kiara étaient certes souvent sales ou malappris mais tous avaient fini par la choyer et elle avait ainsi bien vécu sa prostitution volontaire. Mais là….

La baguette claqua à quelques millimètres de son visage et Charity ne put contenir un gémissement terrifié. Son cœur accéléra et elle sentit le morceau de bois glisser le long de ses jambes.

« Écarte » ordonna Li Phan.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle était incapable de penser, incapable d'obéir. Son corps se liquéfiait sous elle. Un coup sec lui déchira le dos. Charity hurla.

« Écarte » répéta l'homme d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

Cette fois Charity obéit et elle bredouilla

« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas mal

- Tu vas aimer » rétorqua l'homme.

La baguette reprit son tracé sur sa peau , s'attardant sur ses cuisses avant de venir se glisser contre son antre offert. Charity gémit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Chacun des mouvements de la baguette était une torture. Elle ne savait pas quand et où il allait la frapper. Elle savait juste qu'il le ferait.

Un coup s'abattit sur son postérieur et elle gémit lourdement.

« Sale petite putain »

Un nouveau coup. Puis un second, et un troisième… Les fesses de Charity étaient en feu et elle perdit le compte. La baguette s'arrêta brutalement de frapper et elle en sentit le bout contre son œillet. Derrière elle Li Phan bredouilla en chinois.

Les mains de l'homme remplacèrent la baguette sur ses fesses et la forcèrent à écarter un peu plus les cuisses. Le cœur de Charity menaçait d'exploser. Un coup lui arracha un hurlement. Il avait frappé dans le bas de ses reins. La baguette reprit ses explorations et elle frémit lorsqu'il l'introduisit dans son sexe.

« Mouillée » triompha Li Phan

Charity rougit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La bouche du second se posa sur les sillons laissés par la baguette et Charity gémit en sentant sa langue sur ses blessures.

La suite se perdit dans un brouillard de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Li Phan frappait, échauffait les chairs puis sa langue venait adoucir les blessures laissées. Les membres de Charity étaient douloureux mais elle n'hurlait plus de douleur à chaque coup. Elle se surprit même à les attendre. Parce qu'après les coups venaient les caresses apaisantes et précises de son tortionnaire. Elle jouit en gémissant lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin et se laissa retomber sur le lit, à demi étourdie par la violence de son plaisir. La baguette se chargea de la réveiller.

Le corps douloureux mais les sens apaisés, Charity se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant.

« Parfaite , commenta ce dernier . Maintenant toi ne pas bouger »

Charity se mordit les lèvres et son souffle se bloqua. Était ce maintenant qu'il allait la tuer ? Au lieu de ça, elle sentit les doigts de Li Phan passer un onguent sur ses blessures, atténuant ainsi la souffrance. Puis, l'homme se laissa retomber près d'elle.

« Capitaine t'a offert à moi pour toutes les nuits que je veux » annonça-t-il.

Charity se tourna vers lui et il l'embrassa sauvagement, lui mordant les lèvres au passage.

« Pas encore fini celle ci »

()()

Les nuits suivantes s'écoulèrent sous le même plan que la première. Exception faite que contre toute attente Charity trouvait désormais du plaisir dans le traitement brutal qui précédait ses étreintes avec le second.

Tout aurait pu être parfait si Kiara n'avait pas été absente. En effet, au lendemain de sa première nuit avec Li Phan, Charity, le corps endolori s'était pressée dans la grande salle où demeurait habituellement Kiara dans l'espoir de la voir et de lui faire comprendre qu'aucune de ses sanctions ne la détournerait de son projet. Elle voulait Kiara. Elle la désirait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré quiconque. Mais Kiara avait pris la mer, laissant la garde de la forteresse et de Charity aux bons soins de son second.

Loin de la décourager, l'absence prolongée de Kiara exacerba le désir de Charity. Le temps où elle s'inquiétait de ce désir contre nature était derrière elle et la jeune fille l'admettait maintenant sans réserve. Les jours solitaires à panser ses blessures de la veille lui donnèrent l'occasion de réfléchir pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Singapour. Elle avait cru aimer Thomas Norrington. Mais les caresses d'autres hommes lui avaient appris qu'elle pouvait trouver la jouissance dans d'autres bras. Avec Kiara c'était différent. Charity sentait confusément que ce n'était pas uniquement le désir qui la poussait vers elle. Après tout si elle avait voulu connaître l'amour dans les bras d'une femme, n'importe quelle servante eut tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Non c'était Kiara qu'elle voulait connaître. D'une part parce que la capitaine lui résistait. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait pas seulement envie de son corps. Elle voulait aussi être proche d'elle. La connaître.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Kiara pour la première fois, Charity avait été effarée par sa froideur et son inhumanité. Mais elle avait revu son jugement… Surtout depuis qu'elle avait surpris la jeune femme dans la pièce consacrée à son défunt mari. A cet instant, elle avait compris qu'une partie de Kiara était morte avec Sao Feng et que ses dehors revêches ne servaient qu'à éloigner les autres d'elle pour pouvoir rester seule avec le souvenir de Feng. Charity la plaignait et la méprisait tout à la fois pour cela. N'ayant jamais éprouvé d'amour véritable, elle comprenait mal le deuil invisible que s'imposait Kiara. Un deuil que personne ne voyait…. Comme le voulait sans doute Kiara.

A force de parler avec Li Phan, Charity finit par percer le mystère de l'union de Kiara et de Thomas. Après tout pourquoi diable épouser un homme que l'on méprisait si ouvertement que le faisait la jeune capitaine ? Li Phan lui brossa un portrait de la mini guerre de succession qu'avait engendré la disparition du seigneur de la forteresse. Puis , il lui avait parlé du marché que Thomas avait proposé à Kiara. L'admiration de Charity pour la jeune femme en sortie grandie tandis que pour la première fois, elle éprouva du mépris pour son instructeur. Car après tout quel gentilhomme exigeait des faveurs en échange de son aide ?

Durant l'absence de Kiara, Charity tenta également de se rapprocher de l'amant en titre de la jeune femme. Soan. Il était jeune , beau et vigoureux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Charity pour comprendre qu'il était aussi désespérément amoureux de sa maîtresse. De même qu'il semblait ignorer les raisons évidentes qui l'avaient mené dans le lit de Kiara. Soan était le bâtard de Feng. Un fils qui s'ignorait comme elle le constata rapidement.

« Comment Soan peut il ignorer qu'il est l'aîné de Feng ? » Demanda Charity à Li Phan un soir.

Encore essoufflé de leurs violents ébats, l'homme s'empara de son onguent et répondit tandis qu'il soignait les blessures qu'il venait d'infliger

« Capitaine forte… Séduit pour qu'il ne demande pas son héritage. Soan pas savoir ou s'en moquer. Lui aime capitaine » se réjouit il.

Charity sourit tristement en l'entendant louer l'habileté de Kiara. Elle doutait quand à elle que Kiara ait séduit le jeune homme pour préserver l'héritage de Mai et Kane. Si ça avait été son but…. Elle l'aurait tué comme elle le faisait avec tout ceux qui se plaçaient en travers de sa route.

()()

Vêtue d'un long kimono de soie verte et coiffée avec plus de soins que de coutume, Charity pénétra dans la grande salle, le cœur battant. Après huit longs jours d'absence, Kiara était de retour. Un retour triomphal si on en croyait les mines réjouies des pirates qui l'avaient accompagnées.

Pourtant, sitôt rentrée, Kiara les avait abandonnés pour se précipiter sur ses enfants. Charity observa avec un pincement au cœur la scène tandis que la petite Mai se dégageait sans douceur de l'étreinte de sa mère. Une ombre fugace passa sur le visage de Kiara et elle se pencha sur les deux enfants que lui avait donné Thomas et qui n'étaient encore que des nourrissons

« Maman est revenue Lina » murmura-t-elle avec tendresse d'une voix si basse que si Charity n'avait pas été concentrée sur la scène elle n'aurait rien entendu à l'instar des autres.

Après avoir caressé ses enfants, Kiara se tourna enfin vers elle

« Bonjour Charity… Je suis surprise de trouver encore debout » ironisa-t-elle.

Charity s'inclina servilement et la toisa

« Quelquefois les tigres savent ronronner » déclara-t-elle avec défi.

Kiara sourit légèrement avant de reprendre son masque dur

« Désires tu toujours prendre des leçons d'escrime ?

- Oui » répondit Charity, un peu surprise par sa question.

Kiara la toisa avec hauteur.

« Dans ce cas, rejoins moi demain matin à la première heure, nous verrons de quoi tu es capable » Lança-t-elle d'un ton négligent en s'éloignant.

Charity la suivit des yeux et son cœur accéléra. Elle avait réussi à s'imposer. Et les leçons d'escrime seraient une occasion rêvée pour se rapprocher de Kiara.

()()

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un brouillard euphorique pour la jeune femme. Sans en avoir l'air , elle s'arrangea pour se trouver sans cesse à proximité de Kiara, le cœur réjouit par le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle de temps à autres et qui l'effrayait autrefois.

Finalement, Kiara finit par se retirer avec l'un de ses lieutenants, un de ceux dont Charity avait partagé récemment la couche et la jeune femme leur emboîta le pas instinctivement.

Le couloir menant à la salle privée de Kiara était désert à cette heure aussi Charity colla-t-elle sans le moindre scrupule son oreille au battant de la porte.

Elle faillit s'endormir à l'énoncé de la longue liste d'ordres de Kiara. Elle allait même renoncer à son espionnage lorsque Kiara demanda brutalement

« Et ma putain ? Comment la trouves tu ? T'as t'elle satisfait ?

- Oui Capitaine

- Mais encore ? A-t-elle la peau douce ? Est elle douée au moins ? » relança Kiara.

Le cœur de Charity fit un bond et un large sourire lui échappa. Les questions de Kiara étaient trop précises pour ne pas cacher un autre désir. Cette fois elle en était certaine : un jour elle posséderait Kiara. Corps et âme.

()()

Charity se présenta donc dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon et le corps endolori par la nuit passée avec Li Phan qui semblait peu disposé à déserter sa couche.

Kiara lui jeta un regard négligent et lui désigna un sabre dont Charity se saisit avec maladresse, l'arme pesant trop lourd pour son poignet fin.

« Tiens toi droite. Lui ordonna Kiara Et porte ton arme mieux que ça. Mes enfants le portent sans effort. »

Charity posa son regard sombre sur elle et se redressa légèrement, la main crispée sur le pommeau. Avec un soupir agacé, Kiara reposa son propre sabre et passa derrière Charity.

« Comme ça. » Lui ordonna t'elle en posant sa main sur la sienne pour rectifier sa prise

Charity sourit légèrement en sentant la main de Kiara sur la sienne et se retourna vers elle

« Comme ça ? » Lui demanda t'elle d'un air faussement ingénu en se pressant contre elle.

Kiara se recula instinctivement et rougit

« Oui allons y... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre »

Charity sourit et se mit en position d'attaque ( enfin ce qu'elle imaginait être une position d'attaque ) et s'empressa de reprendre l'affrontement qui l'intéressait le plus : la conquête de Kiara

« Avez vous lu le livre que je vous ai laissé ? »

La jeune pirate la fixa et engagea le combat, se déplaçant lentement.

« Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et toi ton nouveau maître te convient il ? Ironisa t'elle

- Parfaitement. Répondit Charity. Même si je préférerais sentir d'autres caresses »

Tout en parlant, Charity se concentra sur son sabre. Elle avait passé des jours à observer les hommes qui s'entraînaient dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qui retiendrait l'attention de Kiara. A sa grande joie et surprise, Kiara manqua la passe suivante et Charity poussa un petit cri de victoire en posant sa lame sur sa gorge

Derrière Kiara, les gardes portèrent la main à leurs armes et la jeune capitaine fixa Charity

« On dirait que vous avez perdu. » Triompha cette dernière

Kiara garda son regard plongé dans le sien et se baissa brusquement. L'instant d'après et sans qu'elle ait compris comment cela était arrivé, Charity se retrouva face au mur, un poignard affûté sous la gorge

« Ne sous estime jamais ton adversaire Charity ou tu ne resteras pas en vie assez longtemps pour réaliser ton erreur. » Lui déclara durement Kiara en lui tordant le poignet sans douceur

La respiration hachée, Charity retint un gémissement tandis que le poids du corps de Kiara s'accentuait sur elle

« Pourquoi n'en profitez vous pas ? Souffla t'elle

- Ne me tente pas Charity. » Glissa Kiara en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur sa gorge

Charity déglutit et se tassa contre le mur. Son cœur accéléra tant de désir que de peur

« Je suis entièrement à votre merci... » Glissa t'elle d'une voix rauque.

A ces mots, Kiara la relâcha sans douceur et recula fermement

« Tu as vraiment un problème tu sais ... Grinça t'elle

- Et vous seule pouvez le résoudre. » Répondit Charity avec un grand sourire.

La conversation prenait le tour qu'elle espérait.

Kiara grinça des dents à nouveau et recula, laissant Charity reprendre son souffle

« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es mis cette idée en tête, ou plutôt j'en ai une vague idée... connaissant Norrington il a du t'initier à ses perversions. Cependant Charity je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Une nuit avec toi ou quelque soit le cours que tu aimerais donner à notre relation ne m'intéresse pas. Contrairement à toi ou à ce bâtard de Norrington j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de me vautrer dans ce ...cette chose. » Grimaça Kiara.

Charity se retourna et la fixa d'un air languide. Au point où elle en était …. Autant être franche.

« Ce n'est pas Thomas qui m'a mis cette idée en tête. C'est vous... Je vois bien la manière dont vous me regardez quand vous pensez que personne ne vous voit. Vous en mourrez d'envie » Affirma t'elle

Kiara rougit brutalement et s'efforça de reprendre une contenance

« Tu es complètement folle... en plus d'être ridicule »

Charity reprit son sabre et sourit. La rougeur de Kiara était éloquente. Elle avait fait mouche et ne s'était pas trompée.

« Je ne crois pas... Et il est visible que les étreintes de Soan ne vous satisfont pas.. Si c'était le cas vous seriez plus... Détendue » ironisa-t-elle.

Kiara rougit sous l'effet de la colère cette fois

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te... »

Le coeur de Charity rata un battement tandis que la jeune femme comprenait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle qui désirait tellement se rapprocher de Kiara risquait bien d'y perdre plus que ses illusions cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux tremblante à l'idée du coup que l'autre s'apprêtait à lui donner

Elle attendit puis la voix de Kiara s'éleva

« Reprend ton sabre Charity. » Lâcha t'elle du bout des lèvres.

Surprise la jeune femme ouvrit un oeil et croisa le regard de Kiara

« Ne te fais pas d'idées. Ma clémence n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque désir.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ? » Demanda Charity

Cette fois Kiara sourit légèrement

« Parce que tu m'amuses. Toutefois je te conseille de t'ôter tes idées perverses de la tête... » Ajouta t'elle avec sérieux en reprenant le combat.

Charity ne répondit pas et para avec maladresse, finalement ça n'était pas si mal... Kiara avait accepté de lui apprendre et il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elles seraient bientôt aussi proches qu'elle le désirait... quoiqu'en dise Kiara.

()()

Après son « entraînement » et à sa grande déception, Charity n'eut pas l'occasion d'enfoncer le clou et d'exploiter le léger avantage qu'elle avait pris. Kiara était sans cesse occupée. Avec ses enfants d'abord, puis ses lieutenants, puis son second. Charity rongea donc son frein tout en l'observant sans discrétion jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe.

Là Charity se tourna vers elle

« Que fais tu ici ? Li Phan va venir prépare toi à le recevoir » ricana-t-elle.

Charity ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle préférerait une autre visite mais Kiara se détourna d'elle

« Soan… Suis moi je dois te parler »

Charity laissa échapper un soupir déçu. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la nature de la conversation que Kiara projetait d'avoir avec son amant…

Elle rejoignit donc Li Phan sans grand enthousiasme. Comme elle l'avait redouté, Charity éprouva moins de plaisir ce soir que les autres et sentit Li Phan se déverser sur elle avec soulagement. Sans attendre elle s'installa et présenta son dos pour l'onguent rituel.

« Tu es parfaite Charity… » Susurra-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, surprise. C'était la première fois que Li Phan l'appelait par son prénom. D'habitude, il préférait des mots orduriers. Elle grimaça à la pensée que cet imbécile pourrait s'être attaché à elle ( ce qui lui ôterait tout son intérêt) et l'homme continua.

« Tu mérites mieux que d'être offerte par cette femme à tout ces hommes….

- Que voulez vous dire ? » S'inquiéta Charity.

Les mains de Li Phan glissèrent sur sa peau et il s'approcha de son oreille

« Que c'est toi qui mérite de régner sur cette forteresse .. Et non l'usurpatrice… »

Le cœur de Charity se serra et elle se retint pour ne pas frapper le second

« Je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie…

- Que certains et moi nous comptons frapper prochainement…. Les jours de Kiara Sparrow sont comptés tout comme ceux de ses enfants. Rassure toi Charity, cette garce ne te soumettra plus bien longtemps… Dans quelques jours tu seras libre et moi je serais capitaine » Souffla Li Phan avant de la caresser de son fouet.

Charity était tellement choquée et ulcérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle sentit à peine la morsure des lanières de cuir sur sa peau. Les desseins de Li Phan l'écœuraient et l'ulcéraient . Comment pouvait il projeter l'assassinat d'une femme comme Kiara ? Une femme qui le récompensait et lui accordait toute sa confiance alors qu'elle refusait cette dernière à presque tout ceux qui l'entouraient elle y comprit ? Elle remâcha tant cette pensée qu'elle fut surprise lorsque Li Phan se laissa retomber à ses côtés, le souffle court.

Charity se força à lui sourire puis attendit que la respiration du second se fasse régulière. Une fois certaine que l'homme dormait elle se leva en silence et passa une chemise. Sa décision était prise : Elle n'attendrait pas pour prévenir Kiara du danger qui la menaçait.

()()

Devant la porte close de la chambre de la capitaine, Charity s'immobilisa. Et si Kiara refusait de la croire ? Après tout elle lui avait assez répété qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle… Et si elle la punissait ? Peut être devrait elle rassembler des preuves… Mais comment les trouver ? Et pire, si les preuves arrivaient trop tard !

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Charity se recula instinctivement dans l'ombre et retint un hoquet de surprise. Le visage de Soan était bouleversé…

Charity passa plusieurs minutes à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se produire et comment elle pourrait en tirer parti avant de se reprendre. Quoiqu'elle puisse imaginer , il ne se passerait rien si le plan de Li Phan réussissait. Forte de cette conviction, elle frappa à la porte de Kiara. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ….

()()

Charity passa outre l'absence de réponse et pénétra dans la pièce sans hésitation.

« Manquait plus qu'elle. Murmura Kiara d'un ton dégoûté avant de la toiser. Qui t'a permis d'entrer !

- C'était ouvert. » Répondit Charity en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle.

Elle traversa la pièce, sa longue chemise blanche bruissant sous ses mouvements et s'approcha du lit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit que Charity remarqua les yeux rougis de Kiara

« Vous pleurez ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris sans réfléchir.

Gênée, Kiara s'essuya nerveusement les yeux

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, la lumière m'éblouit c'est tout. Pourquoi es tu là ? »

Charity la détailla longuement sans rien dire. Peu importe ce que Kiara prétendait, c'était bien des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux sombres. Cela était aussi sur que le fait qu'elle était nue. Charity sourit légèrement et son regard s'attarda sur la peau blanche de Kiara.

D'un geste brusque cette dernière ramena le drap devant sa poitrine et la toisa « Sors d'ici Charity. Ou je te jure que cette fois ci …

- Li Phan prépare une mutinerie. » Lâcha Charity sans réfléchir.

Surprise, Kiara la dévisagea.

« Que dis tu ?

- Li Phan prépare une mutinerie, il m'a offert de partager son « trône » une fois qu'il vous aura tués vous et vos enfants. » Répéta Charity.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle détaillait le visage de Kiara. Pour l'instant elle ne l'avait pas chassée … Mais son visage avait repris sa rigidité de masque

« Pourquoi viens tu me le dire ? Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que je possède… répondit finalement Kiara

- Parce que je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vous trahirais jamais.

- Ou alors.. Tu veux te débarrasser des caresses d'un homme qui ne te satisfait pas. »

Indignée, Charity la toisa. Elle venait de renoncer à sa liberté pour Kiara, elle était prête à tout pour se rapprocher d'elle et gagner son amitié … Mais tout ça en pure perte . L'autre ne la voyait toujours que comme une putain.

« C'est faux ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rester près de vous… » martela-t-elle.

Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre….

Les yeux remplis de défi, Charity soutint le regard de Kiara et se décida

« Faites moi confiance.. . Lorsque je suis venue ici, c'est vrai que je voulais vous tuer… Mais, j'ai changé d'avis

- Trop aimable. Ironisa Kiara

- Je suis sincère ! Je vous admire.. Et je vous plains aussi. » confessa Charity

Kiara se raidit à ces paroles et la regarda sans douceur

« Pourquoi me plains tu ? Je ne suis pas esclave contrairement à toi

- Parce que vous êtes seule… Vous vous méfiez de tout ceux qui vous entourent et vous passez votre temps à chercher dans les bras de Soan le souvenir de votre premier mari. Répondit Charity sans réfléchir. Et quoique vous en disiez je sais que vous étiez en train de pleurer lorsque je suis entrée. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard et Charity faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de triomphe en lisant la surprise dans le regard de Kiara. Elle comprit que l'autre appréciait sa franchise… d'une certaine manière

« Tu vas trop loin ! Ragea Kiara en se penchant sur son sabre

- Tuez moi si vous le voulez… Je ne suis pas assez douée au sabre pour vous en empêcher mais vous ne pourrez pas tuer tout ceux qui chercheront à vous atteindre. »

Kiara secoua la tête et la regarda tandis que le cœur de Charity s'affolait sous l'effet de la peur et de l'émotion.

« Bon sang Charity mais que veux tu donc ! Soupira Kiara

- Vous aider.. A faire votre deuil et à vivre…Être votre amie.

- Les pirates n'ont pas d'amis Charity. Ils n'ont que de alliés ou des serviteurs. Quand au deuil, je ne le porte plus. Dois je te rappeler que je me suis remariée ?

- A un homme que vous méprisez… Et qui ne vous force pas à partager son lit chaque soir. Comme ça vous pouvez continuer à vous vautrer dans le souvenir de Feng. » cracha presque Charity qui trouvait un plaisir inédit dans le fait de pouvoir lui dire enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Kiara rougit de gêne et de colère à ces mots et se crispa

« Qui te prouve que j'ai envie d'avoir une amie comme toi … Ou que j'en ai besoin … Et dans ce cas pourquoi toi !

- Parce que je suis la seule ici à ne pas vous craindre… La seule aussi à ne pas désirer votre place. La seule que vous regardez… avec envie.

- Je ne te regarde pas avec envie ! Pour qui te prends tu à la fin !

- Si ça n'était pas le cas vous m'auriez déjà tuée. Au lieu de ça vous m'offrez à vos hommes… Et je sais qu'ils vous racontent nos nuits… »susurra Charity en abattant sa dernière carte.

A la grande satisfaction de Charity, Kiara blêmit.

« Je m'assure juste de ton obéissance. Répondit elle d'une voix blanche. Et pour la dernière fois je n'aime pas les femmes.

- A cause de votre mère ? » lui demanda Charity avec insolence, forte des informations qu'elle avait pu glaner ça et là.

Kiara serra les poings et répondit d'une voix glaciale

« Laisse Elizabeth Sparrow en dehors de tout ça tu veux »

Charity rit doucement. Le rapport de force venait de s'inverser. Et tout comme elle, Kiara venait d'en prendre conscience

« Mais elle a tout à voir.. Tout ce que vous faites, la manière dont vous élevez vos enfants particulièrement Mai, le fait que vous vous rengorgiez d'être mise à prix par la Compagnie. Tout cela est en lien avec votre mère. » lui asséna durement Charity

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Kiara se décomposa et Charity rougit de honte. Elle voulait devenir l'amie de Kiara, voir plus et voilà qu'elle la blessait au lieu de lui apporter le soutien qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Pourtant, la pirate se reprit

« Tu n'es qu'une petite garce opportuniste. Siffla-t-elle à l'intention de Charity

- Vous aussi non ? » Rétorqua la jeune femme, soulagée pour une fois qu'elle reprenne son masque.

A sa grande surprise, Kiara éclata de rire et se pencha vers elle

« Tu veux m'aider ? Dans ce cas j'ai une mission pour toi… »


	9. Une mission

_**Bonjour ! Déjà merci à Muchu pour son commentaire : lol pour répondre à ta question j'ai coupé là … Pour vous faire attendre ( oui je suis sadique mdrrr) Voici la suite des aventures (et attributions de Charity) j'espère que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

Charity referma la porte de la chambre de Kiara et se dirigea vers la sienne comme dans un rêve. Kiara avait besoin d'elle….Enfin elle tenait l'occasion de prouver à la pirate qu'elle lui était loyale, l'occasion de gagner sa confiance… Même si pour cela il lui faudrait s'éloigner d'elle. Le cœur de Charity se serra à cette pensée et la jeune fille grimaça. Et si Kiara avait saisi la première occasion venue de se débarrasser d'elle ? Non… Impossible. Pas en lui adressant de tels regards…. Des regards que Charity avait appris à reconnaître. Remplis d'un désir mâtiné de culpabilité chez Kiara. Mais du désir quand même.

Charity referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se retourna. Un cri lui échappa en découvrant Li Phan nu devant elle. Dans son émoi d'avoir enfin progressé avec Kiara, elle avait oublié l'amant qu'elle avait trahi

« D'où venir ? Demanda Li Phan

- J'étais sortie… Boire un verre d'eau… » tenta faiblement Charity.

Le visage de Li Phan s'emplit de férocité et la jeune fille chercha du regard de quoi se défendre. Heureusement pour elle, un des hommes de Kiara ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Li Phan. Le capitaine Feng te réclame »

Charity faillit défaillir de soulagement et elle fixa le second tandis qu'il était encadré par deux hommes. Elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce que cela signifiait… Kiara l'avait crue … Et si elle l'avait crue c'était qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance … Alors .. Alors… Son fantasme était sur le point de se réaliser !

Le cœur en fête, Charity s'allongea. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Kiara. La pirate lui avait exposé son plan… Avec réserve tout d'abord puis avec une froideur méthodique qui, loin de rebuter Charity, avait éveillé le désir qui ne demandait qu'à exploser dans ses reins. Les mots de Kiara avaient été brefs. Presque coupants « _Ta mission est de t'introduire dans les rangs de la Compagnie. Gagne la confiance d'un officier. Par n'importe quel moyen. Et tiens moi informée. Mes hommes disent que tu es assez belle et douée pour tourner la tête de n'importe qui….. Prouve le moi _» Charity rougit de plaisir au souvenir de la brève altération de la voix de Kiara sur les derniers mots. Pendant une seconde , elle avait lu le désir brutal sur le visage de celle qu'elle convoitait. Puis, la magie avait cessé et Kiara avait repris son expression distante si vite qu'une autre que Charity aurait cru qu'elle avait rêvé.

Mais dans son fort intérieur, la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle comprenait Kiara. Elle comprenait ses réticences et sa réserve d'animal blessé. Kiara était seule. Elle avait perdu son amour et ne voulait plus s'exposer à souffrir. Au delà du désir il y avait la solitude. L'envie mais aussi la crainte de partager ses pensées les plus intimes, ses secrets… Charity comprenait tout cela parce que sans en avoir conscience, elle était aussi seule que Kiara. Toutes deux étaient adulées ou désirées. Mais elles n'avaient aucune épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Malgré tout ses efforts, Charity ne comprenait pas pourquoi le souvenir de Sao Feng influençait autant Kiara. Elle, elle n'avait jamais aimé à ce point. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle désirait Kiara. Pour mettre fin à leur solitude à toutes les deux. Sur cette pensée et sur la promesse de délices futurs, Charity s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres…

_Le lendemain…._

La tête encore emplie de ses rêves de conquête, Charity avança d'un pas assuré dans la grande salle d'audience de Kiara. Là, une désagréable surprise l'attendait…. Li Phan se tenait à côté de son capitaine.

« Avance Charity » lui ordonna Kiara.

La jeune fille obtempéra tout en cherchant où elle s'était trompée. Derrière Kiara, Li Phan lui adressa un regard mauvais. Kiara congédia le reste de l'assemblée d'un geste et se pencha

« Tu as porté de graves accusations sur la personne de mon second Charity. Les maintiens tu ? »

Charity mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et hocha la tête.

« Je ne t'entends pas.

- Oui… »

Kiara se leva d'un mouvement gracieux et sourit.

« Assez courageuse pour assumer ce que tu crois même si tu risques d'y perdre la vie… Ça me plait. Je pense que tu feras l'affaire. »

Charity hoqueta et Li Phan la regarda

« Obéi aux ordres…

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais éprouver ta prétendue loyauté avant de te confier une mission importante. Expliqua Kiara. Et être sûr que tu n'étais pas une de ces putains dont l'ambition grandit face à de vaines promesses »

Charity mit quelques secondes à comprendre, plus morte que vive, elle fixa stupidement Kiara. Cette dernière éclata de rire

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les pirates Charity. Li Phan n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres en te dévoilant ses pseudo plans. Ta réaction vient de te sauver la vie. »

Une bouffée d'indignation monta en la jeune fille mais la pirate la fit taire d'un regard.

« La mission à laquelle je te destine est très importante. Pour moi, pour mes enfants et mes hommes. Je devais éprouver ta loyauté. C'est chose faite. Demain tu nous quitteras. En attendant tu es libre d'occuper le temps qu'il te reste à passer ici comme tu le souhaites »

Charity, les jambes flageolantes, attendit la suite mais Kiara la congédia d'un geste

« Sors. Je dois m'entretenir avec Soan »

Charity suivit la direction du regard de la capitaine et remarqua alors le jeune homme qui, le regard décidé, attendait qu'elle sorte. Elle s'inclina à regrets.

()()

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle croisa le regard de la jeune Mai

« Toi aussi elle t'a fait du mal ? » demanda la petite fille avec rancœur.

Comme toujours mal à l'aise devant l'antipathie qui caractérisait les relations de Kiara avec son ainée, Charity secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Non… Pas du tout, au contraire elle m'a confié une mission. Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle m'a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-elle avec réticences.

Les prunelles noires de Mai fixèrent la porte et elle répondit

« Parce que c'est-ce qu'elle fait. Elle m'a pris mon papa et l'a tué. »

Choquée, Charity secoua la tête.

« Non enfin… Mai, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas un jour où ta mère ne pleure pas… elle …

- Tais toi ! Lui imposa la petite avec violence. Si elle aimait mon papa elle n'aurait pas épousé le bâtard »

A nouveau, Charity tiqua

« Tu parles de Thomas ?

- Oui … Lui aussi il nous a fait croire qu'il s'intéressait à nous … Mais c'était ELLE qu'il voulait ! » explosa Mai

Charity maîtrisa un sourire et glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Mai

« Pourquoi lui en veux tu au juste ? Pour avoir épousé Thomas ? Ou parce que …

- Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut, coupa Mai, en larmes. Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut et elle s'occupe jamais de nous comme mon père le faisait. Avec elle il faut se battre, se battre et se battre ! Thomas m'avait promis une robe mais elle dit que c'est inutile »

Charity grimaça devant la hargne de la petite et soupira. Elle avait remarqué l'exigence de Kiara envers ses enfants. Particulièrement envers sa fille pour laquelle elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à la traiter comme un homme. Les leçons d'escrime étaient quotidiennes et ayant pu en observer certaines, Charity s'était rapidement rendue compte que Kiara se montrait plus qu'exigeante.

« Je la hais » conclut Mai.

Charity glissa son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille et l'entraîna

« Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles. Ta mère fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour toi et tes frères et sœurs.

- J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit morte plutôt que mon père… Lui au moins il me regardait … Comme Thomas avant qu'il ne l'épouse »

Charity soupira et suivit la petite jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme toujours la vue de la pièce lui fit un choc: ici pas de rubans ou de colifichets. Juste des armes et un confort rudimentaire. Rien ne montrait qu'une petite fille vivait ici. Alors qu'elle jouait avec Mai bientôt rejointe par son jumeau, Kane, Charity se promit de parler à Kiara de ses enfants…

L'occasion se présenta rapidement. Le soir venu, Charity fut convoquée dans la salle du « trône » ainsi qu'elle l'appelait mentalement. Kiara l'y attendait, vêtue en guerrière et le sabre à la main

« Je me suis dit qu'une dernière leçon te serait peut être profitable. Tu es loin d'être au point. »

Charity suivit des yeux la courbe des lèvres de Kiara et le désir se répandit dans ses reins.

« J'espérais un autre encouragement… tenta Charity

- Tu as passé l'après midi avec mes enfants. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu instruises ma fille avec tes leçons de putain. » Rétorqua Kiara.

La jeune fille rougit sous l'insulte mais les paroles de Mai lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Offrir une robe à votre fille ne fera pas d'elle une putain. »

Le regard de Kiara s'assombrit et elle répondit

« Elizabeth Swann m'a forcée à mettre des robes de gamines jusqu'à ce que Sao Feng ne m'enlève. Elle voulait faire de moi une de ces poupées de salons… J'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas que Mai vive le même enfer. »

Surprise par cette confidence inattendue, Charity resta tout d'abord sans voix puis repensa au regard implorant de la petite fille qui se trouvait laide comparée à sa mère

« Peut être que Mai ne veut pas être un pirate

- Bien sûr que si. La piraterie coule dans ses veines. Sao Feng était pirate. Comme moi et comme mon père avant moi.

- Et votre mère ? » Demanda malicieusement Charity

La réaction de Kiara la prit par surprise. La lame effilée de la jeune femme lui frôla la gorge

« Ne parle pas de cette femme Charity. Jamais »

Charity déglutit et lut dans le regard de Kiara la même haine que celle qu'elle avait pu voir un peu plus tôt dans les yeux de sa fille. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle comprenait instinctivement qu'en cherchant à éviter les erreurs de sa mère, Kiara en commettait d'autres dans l'excès inverse. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lorsque Kiara la toisa.

« En garde »

Charity resserra maladroitement sa main sur le sabre qu'elle lui tendait. Elle connaissait à présent assez Kiara pour savoir que l'autre ne l'épargnerait pas. Pas après ce qu'elle venait d'oser lui dire. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Kiara se battait avec rage. Et pour la première fois, Charity comprit que cette rage était pour la jeune capitaine autant un exutoire à sa rancœur qu'un moyen d'exprimer ses désirs les plus inavoués…

_Le lendemain,_

Habillée de pied en cap de la plus belle tenue d' aristocrate anglaise qu'elle avait pu trouver, Charity se présenta devant Kiara. La capitaine prit une brusque inspiration et Charity sourit. Elle se savait belle dans cette tenue mais le regard dont l'enveloppait la capitaine lui prouvait qu'elle était plus que ça

« Es tu sûre Charity ? » Lui demanda d'une voix tendue

La jeune femme soupira avec agacement et réajusta sa robe laissant apparente la rondeur de sa poitrine juvénile

« Je ne vous trahirais pas. Assura-t-elle tandis que Kiara détournait les yeux de sa chair ainsi exposée

- Tu as intérêt. Grinça Kiara. Sinon je te jure que tu mourras et ça ne sera pas sans douleur »

Charity déglutit légèrement, ne se représentant que trop bien le sort qui attendait ceux qui déplaisaient à Kiara

« Que vas-tu leur dire ? » Demanda la capitaine.

Charity maîtrisa un sourire : elle s'était attendue à cette question et avait passé une partie de la nuit à élaborer son histoire. Elle tenait à être digne de la confiance que Kiara mettait en elle … Et aussi à gagner son respect et son amitié. Cette mission en était l'occasion.

« Que j'ai été enlevée par l'un de vos hommes qui m'a pris comme concubine et que vous m'avez forcée à faire la putain. Répondit Charity avec un sourire. Finalement ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

- Évite juste de sourire en le racontant. » Grinça Kiara qui commençait à regretter sérieusement sa décision de reporter la majorité de ses espoirs de victoire sur la jeune femme.

Lisant le doute dans les yeux de Kiara, Charity sourit. Le moment était venu de lui prouver qu'elle avait des choses à lui offrir. A commencer par un certain don pour la comé s'humecta légèrement les lèvres et fixa Kiara, ses grands yeux sombres s'emplissant de larmes tandis qu'elle dévoilait en partie sa poitrine.

« Ils m'ont … oh je n'ose vous dire ce qu'ils m'ont forcée à faire… » Gémit elle

Kiara ne put retenir un rire en la voyant faire avant de sentir l'angoisse l'étreindre à nouveau. Cette fille était une excellente comédienne… Seulement à qui jouait elle vraiment la comédie ? A elle ou alors à la Compagnie…. Derrière Charity, Kiara croisa le regard désapprobateur de Li Phan et se força à paraître assurée. Elle ne devait pas hésiter devant ses hommes. Jamais. Son père avait hésité une fois et cela lui avait coûté son navire. Sao Feng n'hésitait jamais et même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, sa mère non plus

« Un de mes hommes te suivra discrètement pour être sur que tu ne fasses pas de mauvaises rencontres. Expliqua Kiara

- Je croyais que la seule mauvaise rencontre que l'on pouvait faire à Singapour c'était vous. » Rétorqua Charity avec impertinence

Kiara sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre son sérieux

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Charity »

La poitrine à demi dénudée, la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait surpris le coup d'œil hâtif mais plein de convoitise de la jeune femme.

« Moi non plus je ne joue pas. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix caressante

Agacée, Kiara recula légèrement et la fixa d'un œil noir

« Va maintenant. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit

- Dans les romans… Les dames embrassent leurs chevaliers pour leur donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Murmura Charity.

- Mais je ne suis pas une dame… Et tu es une putain. Rétorqua sèchement Kiara

- Votre putain. » Souffla Charity avant de se résoudre à s'en aller.

Dans son dos, elle sentit peser le regard de Kiara et sourit fièrement. Faire céder Kiara Norrington n'était qu'une question de temps. Et foi de Charity, elle y arriverait !

L'esprit emplit par ses rêves de victoire et de luxure, Charity franchit les portes de la forteresse pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'y était présentée dans l'intention ridicule de tuer Kiara.

()()

Sitôt sortie de la forteresse, Charity commença à courir, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation du vent sur sa peau qu'elle avait presque oubliée à force d'être recluse dans la « demeure » de Kiara. Ses chaussures éculées lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de décevoir Kiara en s'écartant du plan qu'elle avait élaboré.

Finalement, Charity rencontra de pleins fouets deux hommes à l'uniforme rouge de la Royal Navy anglaise et s'empressa de fondre en larmes

« Je vous en prie aidez moi, aidez moi… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intéressé et Charity se dépêcha de reprendre avant qu'ils ne la confondent avec une des catins qui hantaient les rues de Singapour

« Je devais épouser le Duc de Norfolk ! Gémit-elle. Oh mon pauvre papa » déclara-t-elle, utilisant sans vergogne les rêves de son père au profit de Kiara.

A ces mots, les deux soldats échangèrent un regard et l'un deux s'empressa de lui couvrir les épaules de sa veste

« Venez Miss, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à l'Amiral Willoucow » annonça-t-il d'un ton déférent.

Tremblante, Charity dissimula son sourire derrière un flot de larmes et se laissa emmener, consciente du regard de Li Phan posé sur elle …Finalement la confiance de Kiara n'était pas si acquise…

()()

Charity cligna des yeux en pénétrant dans la cabine cossue dans laquelle l'Amiral avait ses quartiers, surprise d'avoir oublié si vite les décors qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers l'homme à la raideur toute militaire qui s'était levé à son entrée et faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'à la place du vieux barbon qu'elle s'attendait à voir, c'était un homme de trente cinq ans environ qui s'inclinait devant elle.

L'Amiral releva rapidement le visage et Charity réprima une grimace. Ses traits surmontés par des cheveux d'un blond quasi blanc évoquaient plus l'oiseau de proie que la bonhomie bienveillante qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver. Willoucow tapota de l'index un parchemin et la fixa d'un air distant.

« Mes hommes me rapportent qu'ils vous ont trouvée en train d'errer dans les rues de Singapour. Et que votre discours était plus que… surprenant. »

Charity déglutit légèrement et garda la tête basse. Elle venait de comprendre que la partie serait sans doute plus difficile à jouer qu'elle ne l'avait naïvement cru. L'Amiral n'avait rien de commun avec le soldat vieillissant qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« Je vous en prie Amiral… Croyez moi… je … » balbutia-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Par bonheur, ces dernières étaient réelles. Elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour les faire jaillir.

Willoucow la fixa d'un œil acéré

« Je ne demande que cela Miss… Mais mes hommes rapportent que vous avez refusé de leur dire votre nom »

La tête basse, Charity se coula sans difficultés dans le seul rôle que la bonne société l'autorisait à tenir

« C'est que j'ai tellement honte Monsieur… Si mon père venait à savoir …

- Allons reprenez vous Miss. Et expliquez moi. » Lui intima Willoucow, un peu plus doucement cette fois.

Pour toute réponse Charity se mordit la lèvre et continua à pleurer sans bruit

L'Amiral agrippa son bureau, se forçant à rester assis au lieu de se précipiter vers la jeune inconnue pour la consoler ainsi qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle que celle-ci… Malgré sa détresse, son visage fin et régulier trahissait ses origines aristocratiques et il ne pouvait penser sans émotion au corps que la veste de son soldat masquait. Avec un geste d'une lenteur mesurée, il servit un verre de sherry à la jeune femme, souhaitant presque qu'elle ne soit qu'une putain pour qu'il puisse ainsi la prendre ainsi qu'il le désirait depuis qu'elle était entrée.

« Tenez … ça vous fera du bien. » Lui déclara-t-il gauchement

Les doigts de Charity se refermèrent sur le verre faisant ainsi glisser « malencontreusement » la veste qui la couvrait. Charity retint un sourire amusé en entendant le bref hoquet de l'Amiral en la voyant ainsi dénudée et leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur lui. L'altération dans la voix de l'Amiral lui avait redonné confiance.

« Merci… je… »

Willoucow rougit légèrement et tourna le visage pour lui laisser le temps de réajuster sa tenue.

« Asseyez-vous donc Miss … »

Charity feignit un air modeste et s'installa confortablement sur le siège qu'il lui désignait

« Dortwood. Le renseigna t'elle, divulguant son nom pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Singapour, Kiara ne s'étant pas embarrassée de présentations

- Dortwood… Répéta Willoucow d'un ton songeur.

- Charity Dortwood. Je viens des Indes, ou plutôt je devrais dire que c'est là bas que j'ai été enlevée. Renifla la jeune femme

- Enlevée ? » Répéta l'Amiral.

Charity hocha la tête et porta son verre aux lèvres d'une main tremblante d'excitation. Tout allait pour le mieux…

« J'étais promise au Duc de Norfolk… Alors que je me rendais auprès de mon époux, notre bateau a été arraisonné par un pirate… Le capitaine Royal. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en restant le plus proche possible de la vérité

A ces mots, Willoucow se crispa instinctivement et lui fit signe de continuer

« Après avoir attenté à ma… vertu… Il, il m'a échangée contre de l'argent…

- Maudit pirate ! S'énerva Willoucow. Ces hommes sont la lie de la société ! »

Charity hocha la tête et fondit en larmes

Apitoyé, Willoucow tapota légèrement la main de Charity, usant d'un ton paternaliste

« Allons remettez vous… Vous êtes en sécurité à présent »

Charity pleura un long moment, observant les émotions se succéder sur le visage de l'Amiral à mesure qu'il pensait à la situation

« Mais… Finit-il par demander. Ce n'est pas votre famille qui a payé la rançon ?

- Si ! Geignit Charity. Mais je n'étais pas rentrée depuis un mois que d'autres pirates sont venus et … et ils m'ont enlevée…Et, et .. Hoqueta-t-elle. Comme j'avais été souillée par… par cet homme, mon père n'a pas voulu payer à nouveau pour une fille déshonorée. » Gémit Charity, trouvant une satisfaction perverse à se venger ainsi du traitement que lui avait réservé son père avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie

Sans s'arrêter au fait que dans la même situation il eut agit de même, Willoucow serra un peu plus la main de la jeune innocente

« Allons mon petit c'est fini maintenant vous êtes en sécurité »

Charity fit mine de ne pas entendre et poursuivit d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots

« Ils, ils m'ont vendue à cette femme…Et oh seigneur c'était horrible ! »

Willoucow se raidit brutalement à ses paroles

« Une femme avez-vous dit ? Comment est cette femme ?

- Elle est horrible ! Hurla Charity. Elle, elle m'a forcée à me donner à des hommes et… et…

- Et ? Souffla Willoucow sans pouvoir se retenir

- A…avoir des relations des…contre nature avec elle… » Souffla Charity, faisant payer ainsi ses refus à Kiara

Willoucow rougit brusquement à ses paroles, gêné de l'excitation soudaine et malsaine que cette idée provoquait en lui. Charity retint un sourire et leva un regard qu'elle espérait innocent vers lui

« Voilà Amiral vous connaissez toute ma honte… »

Willoucow déglutit et lui tapota à nouveau la main, évitant de regarder le décolleté généreusement fourni de la jolie jeune fille

« Allons mon petit…C'est terminé à présent…Et vous pouvez être certaine que je mettrais un point d'honneur à faire payer à cette maudite Kiara Feng les offenses subies

- Ma vie est ruinée…Gémit Charity. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de me retirer dans un couvent

- Mais non enfin ! Allons ma petite combien de temps avez-vous passé chez cette…diablesse

- Deux ou trois mois… » Sanglota Charity qui commençait à beaucoup s'amuser.

Willoucow accusa le coup et l'homme d'armes prit le pas sur l'homme

« Que dites vous … Mais dans ce cas vous avez forcément du voir des choses, en entendre… S'enflamma t'il soudain, sûr de tenir là sa meilleure chance de pénétrer les rangs de Kiara Feng

- Je ne sais plus …Gémit Charity. Je suis si …épuisée »

L'Amiral rougit brutalement, la plainte de Charity le ramenant à tous ses devoirs qu'il avait jusque là négligés.

« Pardonnez-moi Miss Dortwood, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on vous trouve un logement sûr »

Alors qu'il se levait dans cet évident projet, Charity le saisit par sa veste, la serrant entre ses doigts

« Oh non je vous en prie ne me renvoyez pas… Elle, elle a des espions partout à Singapour et si vous m'emmenez ailleurs elle…elle risque de me reprendre… Je… non je préférerais mourir !

- Votre logement sera surveillé nuit et jour, je vous le promets

- Non ! Je vous en prie Amiral…Je .. Préférerais rester ici , je , c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que..

- Que ? Lui demanda Willoucow, la bouche soudainement sèche

- Que je peux vous faire confiance… » Murmura Charity en levant de grands yeux innocents vers lui.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Willoucow bomba légèrement le torse et lui baisa galamment la main

« Soit Miss…Dans ce cas, me ferez vous l'honneur d'accepter l'hospitalité de mon modeste bâtiment »

Charity feignit l'émotion et baissa rapidement les yeux

« Vous êtes tellement gentil.. Merci Amiral… »

Willoucow sentit son cœur s'affoler brutalement devant sa vulnérabilité et se dirigea vers la porte

« Je vais veiller à vous installer »

Tandis qu'il se précipitait ainsi, l'Amiral n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre que s'il agissait ainsi c'était uniquement dans le but de recueillir des informations sur Kiara Feng …Pour quoi d'autre aurait ce pu être ?


	10. Espionnage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à Muchu pour sa reviews ! Lol non l'Amiral tu sais le désir ...mdrrrNous retrouvons Charity pour la suite de ses aventures… Et de sa mission ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

Le logement que l'Amiral Willoucow lui avait aménagé à bord de son navire était confortable et Charity redécouvrit avec un plaisir mâtiné de mépris les fastes réservés aux jeunes femmes de la bonne société. Les premiers jours de son retour à la « civilisation » Charity resta dans une hébétude un peu distante que l'Amiral attribua sans mal aux épreuves que sa jeune protégée avait traversées lorsqu'elle était aux mains de la redoutable Kiara.

Charity, elle, s'ennuyait ferme. Plus les jours passaient, plus son rôle d'aristocrate écoeurée par le sexe la répugnait, son corps brûlant de désirs qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'attendre pour être assouvis. Assise devant sa coiffeuse improvisée, la jeune fille lança un regard dégoûté à son reflet… Encore quelques jours à supporter la vie qu'elle avait fuie pour Thomas et elle n'aurait même plus besoin de faire semblant d'être déprimée.

Un claquement à sa porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle lissa sa robe

« Entrez »

L'Amiral Willoucow pénétra dans la pièce et Charity lui adressa un sourire timide.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas Miss Dortwood

- Non… je suis ravie de vous voir Amiral »

Willoucow lui lança un regard qu'elle qualifia de bovin en son fort intérieur et Charity papillonna des cils

L'Amiral et lui désigna le siège et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je suis navré de vous importuner Miss… Mais… Vous détenez tellement d'informations sans le savoir et … »

Charity hocha la tête et adopta un air empreint de vertueuse dignité

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous aider Amiral

- Au contraire… Je suis navré de vous rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs mais nous disposons d'informations si .. Minces »

Charity baissa rapidement les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit la lueur de triomphe que ses paroles avaient allumée dans ces derniers

« Je …

- Nous savons que Kiara Feng est la fille de Jack Sparrow et d'Elizabeth Swann… »

Charity leva le visage et l'encouragea à poursuivre

« Sa mère était… diable. Elle était l'une d'entre nous. Excellente famille, son père était Gouverneur de l'une de nos provinces des Amériques.. Sans doute était elle .. Folle car elle s'est enfuie avec ce Sparrow… Et a donné naissance à cette femme… Nul doute qu'elle a hérité de la folie de sa mère même si cela n'est pas une excuse »

Charity serra brièvement les poings, outrée par la manière dont l'autre parlait de sa chère Kiara mais l'Amiral poursuivit

« Les pirates n'ayant aucun sens moral, son père l'a vendue à Feng contre un coffre d'or… Et elle devenue l'une de ses concubines… Menteuse, voleuse… Sans scrupules et sans décence… Elle.. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle abuse d'une femme » lui révéla l'Amiral d'une voix teintée par l'horreur

Charity renifla, furieuse…. Si il disait vrai, Kiara aurait des explications à fournir à son retour … Capitaine ou pas ! La main de Willoucow se posa sur la sienne

« Croyez bien que je ne dis pas cela pour vous blesser Miss Dortwood…. Mon seul but est de vous assurer que vous n'êtes qu'une innocente victime…Cette femme… Je devrais dire, cette folle a assassiné son propre mari… Un acte dont la Compagnie ne pourrait que se réjouir si elle ne l'avait pas remplacé. »

Charity s'efforça de rester immobile, effarée par la manière dont l'Amiral déformait la vérité… La femme qu'il lui décrivait n'avait rien à voir avec Kiara.. Elle n'avait pas connu Feng mais elle était au moins sûre que le mariage avait été d'amour… Et que Kiara était loin de collectionner les amants ( du reste son remariage semblait être passé totalement inaperçu)

« Ses exactions … ses actes sont tels que le Roi lui-même s'en émeut … »continua Willoucow.

Charity releva le visage et une vague de fierté la transporta à la pensée de la frêle Kiara qui parvenait à elle seule à faire trembler le Roi et sa cour. Willoucow poursuivit

« Nous savons que depuis son veuvage elle entretient de nombreux amants… Pourtant nul ne l'a jamais vue .. Ou plutôt … Ceux qui l'ont vues sont tous morts…Miss Dortwood.. Vous êtes la seule de ses victimes encore en vie … Alors je vous supplie ..Si vous pouviez nous … faire un portrait ou un plan de sa forteresse … Nous savons qu'elle se trouve sous terre mais nos espions ne sont pas encore revenus… »

A la mention des espions, Charity frissonna … Si Willoucow disait vrai, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, le péril était plus proche que ne le redoutait Kiara. L'Amiral la fixa et elle balbutia

« Je dessine très mal …. »

Il soupira et exhuma un portrait jauni par les ans de son veston

« Je suis navré de vous demander cela… Mais… On dit qu'elle ressemble à sa mère pourriez vous ? »

Charity posa les yeux sur le portait qu'il lui tendait et étouffa un cri de surprise . Kiara ressemblait trait pour trait à la femme du croquis

« Elizabeth Swann… »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Charity effleura le portrait et Willoucow soupira

« Miss Dortwood ?

- Elle .. Il y a quelque chose mais ses traits sont plus durs… Ses cheveux plus sombres aussi » mentit Charity en tentant de masquer son émotion

L'amiral pressa sa main un peu plus fort et elle leva un regard embué vers lui.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui Miss Dortwood. Sachez que le Royaume vous est particulièrement reconnaissant… »

Charity sourit faiblement et tenta

« Que comptez vous lui faire ? Et comment comptez vous la capturer ? »

L'Amiral se redressa et adopta un ton paternaliste que démentait son jeune âge

« Secret d'état Miss Dortwood … J'ai l'obligation de ne rien révéler . Pas même à ma promise qui m'attend en Angleterre… Nous craignons qu'elle n'intercepte nos lettres

- Oh… Souffla Charity, dépitée.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis le seul à détenir nos plans. Se rengorgea Willoucow. Mais soyez assurée qu'elle sera châtiée..

- Je n'en doute pas » soupira Charity.

()()

Des jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'elle parvienne à découvrir la moindre information intéressante pour Kiara. La seule chose qu'elle avait appris était que les plans d'attaque se trouvait dans la cabine de l'Amiral, laquelle était quasi inviolable, l'homme ne faisant confiance à personne.

Les visites de l'Amiral étaient oppressantes pour la jeune fille qui multipliait les avances déguisées et soi disant innocentes sans le moindre écho en dépit de la crispation qu'elle devinait dans le fut de l'officier. Il la désirait…. Mais de toute évidence son sens de l'honneur était le plus fort …Ce qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs… D'autant plus qu'elle se devait de garder une conduite irréprochable… Se donner à un soldat ne la rapprocherait pas du lit de Willoucow . Or il semblait qu'entrer dans ce lit était sa seule chance de mettre la main sur les papiers dont Kiara avait tellement besoin.

()()

Le premier matin de la seconde semaine à bord, Charity eut la surprise de lire l'embarras sur le visage de l'Amiral

« Miss Dortwood… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais … J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à votre père.. Pour le rassurer

- Oh…. »

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans un brouillard pour Charity et elle releva à peine la tête lorsque l'Amiral prit congé. Elle devait agir avant que son père ne réponde et ne raconte la vérité sur son prétendu second enlèvement… Il était clair que Willoucow la désirait… Et aussi clair qu'il ne bougerait pas sans bonne raison. Or, elle avait besoin des informations qu'il conservait dans sa cabine. Et il n'y avait pas pléthore de moyen d'y pénétrer… Se fiant autant à son instinct qu' au désir qui menaçait de la faire exploser, Charity se rendit sur le pont après avoir soigné sa tenue. Là elle inspira et se dirigea vers la cabine de l'Amiral sous le regard admiratif des soldats. Elle avait assez attendu. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Elle inspira profondément puis… frappa

« Oui entrez ! S'exclama Willoucow d'un ton agacé avant de se radoucir en la voyant. Oh Miss Dortwood, un problème ? »

Charity prit l'air embarrassé et trifouilla nerveusement le tissu de sa robe

« J'aurais voulu vous parler Amiral.. Du moins si je ne vous dérange pas »

Willoucow retint son souffle comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la beauté qui vivait à son bord, arrivée ici comme un ange tombé du ciel

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais Miss Dortwood. Asseyez-vous. » Lui intima-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette pour se donner une contenance

Cette fois Charity n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'émotion, consciente qu'elle jouait peut être ses dernières cartes face à l'incorruptible Willoucow

« Je crois que..j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité Amiral Willoucow… Il y a un navire qui part demain pour les Indes et je crois qu'il serait mieux que j'y embarque »

L'Amiral la dévisagea bouche bée. Tout son être se rebella à l'idée de voir la si belle et si émouvante Charity s'éloigner de lui.

« Mais… » Commença-t-il

Charity lui coupa la parole, la gorge sèche à l'idée d'échouer.

« Je vous en prie Amiral.. Ne dites rien…C'est déjà tellement dur … de.. D'avoir à partir.. Loin.. D'ici et de.. vous» déclara t'elle en faisant mine de retenir des sanglots

Le cœur de Willoucow fit une embardée tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux sombres et humides sur lui

« Pourquoi cela. Demanda-t-il la bouche sèche

- Vous le savez très bien je crois…Murmura Charity en baissant le visage avant de le relever d'un air bravache. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi me retirer au couvent

- Ne dites pas ça je vous en prie !

- Si… Du reste qui voudrait à présent d'une femme aussi souillée que moi… » Sanglota Charity, le cœur chaviré à l'idée d'échouer.

Elle jouait sa dernière carte et misait sur le désir de l'autre.

La réponse explosa dans la tête de Willoucow et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules avec hésitation

« Moi… » Souffla-t-il

Charity leva un visage indécis où se lisaient les prémices de la joie vers lui

« Vous ? Mais cela ne se peut… Vous, vous êtes engagé ailleurs et… »protesta-t-elle mollement

L'Amiral se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa brutalement, exprimant ainsi le désir qui lui tordait les reins depuis leur première rencontre

« Au diable les engagements. Balbutia-t-il en la repoussant. Miss Dortwood si … si vous partiez je crois que j'en mourrais »

Retenant de justesse un sourire de prétentieuse satisfaction, Charity fit mine de ne pas comprendre

« Enfin… Vous savez ce que … ce qu'ils m'ont forcée à faire …je

- Peu m'importe ! S'exclama Willoucow avec feu. Je ne sais qu'une chose c'est que la perspective de passer ma vie sans vous m'est insupportable… Charity. » Ajouta-t-il avec émotion

Songeant à la stupidité des hommes, Charity noua ses bras autour de son cou

« Oh Henri ! C'est vrai ? Je… je pensais que … c'était impossible que… C'est pour ça que je voulais partir… Je .. M'éloigner de vous… »

Willoucow la fit taire d'un baiser et Charity se sentit partir en arrière, les mains de l'Amiral explorant son vêtement de manière fort peu honorable

« Henri ! Protesta-t-elle tandis que son corps tout entier se tendait vers lui

- Je brûle Charity… » Gémit l'Amiral

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme nota la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et rougit

« Henri…Je sais que.. je ne peux demander une telle chose mais… si je…si j'avais pu, jamais je ne me serais donnée.. avant le mariage. » Souffla-t-elle, forçant son avantage

Willoucow souffla longuement, se forçant au calme et finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Soit Charity.. J'attendrais…

- Marions nous au plus vite…Répondit Charity désespérée à l'idée de devoir attendre encore de longues semaines et de s'être prise à son propre piège.

- Je vais faire mieux ! Je vais vous épouser sur le champ ! » S'enflamma Willoucow, consumé par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait

Charity sourit de plaisir, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré ! Relâchant sa main, Willoucow se précipita vers la porte, repoussant loin de lui le souvenir de la tendre Katherine qui l'attendait patiemment en Angleterre, après tout quelle valeur aurait pu avoir un mariage arrangé face à la passion qui le dévorait en regardant Charity ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charity Dortwood devenait Madame Willoucow. La jeune femme prononça le oui fatidique sans hésitations et son corps se pressa contre celui de l'Amiral tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans retenue pour sceller leur union avant de la porter dans sa cabine

Une fois à l'intérieur, Henri déchira ses vêtements tant il était pressé de la posséder

« Vous me rendez fou Charity. Gémit il en l'allongeant sur son lit, la faisant sienne avec un soupir

- Oh je vous aime Henri… » Souffla Charity pour faire bonne mesure, tremblante de plaisir

La nuit de noce se passa ainsi, Henri la prenant sans sembler pouvoir se rassasier d'elle. Au petit matin, Charity s'autorisa un sourire de triomphe : elle avait réussi au-delà des espérances de Kiara. Elle était dans la place.

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

Charity reposait tranquillement dans les bras de son mari, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle après leur étreinte

« Charity vous… vous êtes certaine que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? » Lui demanda Henri avec inquiétude

La jeune mariée se composa une expression rougissante et lui caressa la joue

« Non mon cher Henri…Vous êtes si tendre, si délicat, dans vos bras j'oublie… toutes les horreurs passées. » papillonna t'elle

Ému, Henri la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou

« Je ferais payer à cette femme le mal qu'elle vous a fait ma chérie. Croyez moi si tout se passe comme prévu dans un mois elle et ses enfants se balanceront au bout d'une corde…Et encore c'est un sort encore trop miséricordieux pour une telle femme »

Charity détourna le regard et un long frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se représentait les petits Mai et Kane en train de monter à la potence…

« Vous avez froid ? Lui demanda Henri et resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle

- Non… C'est juste que je voudrais tellement vous aider… » Souffla Charity

Henri l'embrassa légèrement

« Ne vous en faites pas ma chérie, les informations que vous m'avez apportées nous ont déjà considérablement aidés et nous ont permis de revoir les plans et l'organisation de cette… pirate

- Tant mieux… Souffla Charity en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Je vous aime tellement Henri que parfois je n'ose croire qu'un tel bonheur m'est donné après…tout ce qu'on ma forcée à faire

- Dieu accorde le bonheur aux justes ma chérie…Voilà pourquoi Kiara Feng sera bientôt en enfer »

Charity sourit et s'étira lascivement tandis qu'Henri se levait à regret

« Je dois vous laisser quelques heures mon amour, j'ai rendez vous avec notre état major sur place »

Charity se leva et glissa ses doigts le long de la chemise de Willoucow

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Vous le savez bien chérie. Répondit l'Amiral d'un air attendri avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Je laisse des hommes à votre porte, vous ne craignez rien

- C'est dans vos bras que je ne crains rien. » Répondit Charity en affectant un air amoureux

La main de Willoucow caressa légèrement ses formes offertes avant qu'il ne se détourne à regret, le devoir passait avant tout …

()()

Sitôt son mari parti, Charity se leva. La jeune mariée laissa exploser son soulagement… Elle avait bien cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Elle sourit à son reflet et se dirigea vers la penderie. Là, elle tata son vêtement et son sourire s'élargit en sentant la bosse faite par les documents soigneusement recopiés qu'elle y avait dissimulé.

Henri s'était révélé être un mari peu méfiant contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint… Une journée lui avait suffi pour découvrir où il gardait la clef de son secrétaire. Des après midi de solitude où elle prenait prétendument du repos - elle avait été si choquée- avaient été consacrées à la copie des informations. Bien sûr il eut été plus simple de prendre les documents et de partir … Mais Charity avait songé que Kiara aimerait avoir l'effet de surprise … Donc elle avait patiemment recopié toutes les informations en attendant le bon moment. Elle avait terminé la veille.

Sans faire de bruit, Charity s'empara d'une culotte de soldat et replia sa chevelure pour la dissimuler. Une fois cela fait elle colla son oreille à la porte. Un ronflement la renseigna : l'homme chargé de veiller à sa sécurité ne risquait pas d'entrer. Elle glissa les documents dans sa chemise, contre son coeur et avança vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Charity ne put s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement à la vue du vide et elle fixa le cordage qui courrait vers le quai. Elle tendit le bras tout en sachant que ce serait trop court et soupira. C'était le moment….

Le cœur battant d'appréhension elle se hissa sur la fenêtre et songea qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait un si petit gabarit… Charity prit une inspiration et fixa le cordage. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance…. Après un dernier regard vers l'eau en contrebas elle bondit. Pendant une fraction de secondes elle se vit tomber puis sa main tendue se referma sur la corde et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Les dents serrées sous l'effort, Charity oscilla quelques secondes dans le vide puis réussit à retrouver son équilibre et enserra la corde de ses cuisses. Le quai était sombre et elle progressa prudemment. Ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher tout ses efforts par un geste maladroit.

Des larmes de soulagement montèrent à ses paupières en sentant le sol dur du quai sous ses pieds. Elle avait réussi ! Sans un regard en arrière ni une pensée pour l'époux aimant qu'elle laissait derrière elle, Charity s'élança dans les rues de Singapour. Elle était libre !

()()

Retrouver le chemin de la forteresse et un des nombreux passages dérobés y menant lui fut facile et après s'être assurée de ne pas être suivie, Charity retrouva avec bonheur les odeurs de renfermé et de vapeur du domaine souterrain. Sans la moindre hésitation, Charity se dirigea dans les couloirs sombre et se précipita dans la chambre de Kiara sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Assise dans son lit et complètement nue, Kiara ne releva même pas la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, une expression troublée sur le visage. Charity sourit en reconnaissant la couverture de Justine et s'approcha

« Je savais que vous aviez commencé à le lire. » Déclara-t-elle

La main de Kiara se précipita vers son sabre et la pirate se redressa, folle de rage

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu et comment es tu entrée ?

- Par une porte dérobée…que vous feriez mieux de faire murer. » Déclara calmement Charity en suivant avec complaisance les courbes du corps de Kiara

La pirate ne s'en soucia pas et la regarda avec froideur

« Que venez donc faire ici Madame Willoucow ? » Ironisa-t-elle

Charity sortit le tas de feuillets de son décolleté et les lui lança avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Les informations dont dispose la Compagnie à votre sujet ainsi que leur plan de bataille. Ça m'a pris un temps fou de tout recopier. Une semaine. » Précisa t'elle

Surprise Kiara baissa rapidement les yeux vers les feuilles noircies avant de jeter un regard dépourvu de douceur vers l'autre femme

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège de ton mari ?

- Ma parole. Riposta Charity agacée par la froideur de son accueil. Je vous ai fait une promesse

- A l'Amiral aussi à ce qu'il me semble. » Ironisa Kiara

Charity la contempla d'un air satisfait. De toute évidence Kiara avait très mal pris l'annonce de son mariage

« Seriez-vous jalouse Kiara Norrington ?susurra-t-elle. Je n'ai épousé Henri que dans le but d'accéder à ces informations. »

Kiara hésita et la fixa, sentant qu'elle gagnait du terrain, Charity s'approcha un peu plus

« J'ai joint une reproduction du « plan » que je lui ai fait… Pour le reste , je dois dire que cet homme est mortellement ennuyeux même s'il s'avère être un amant extrêmement passionné.. C'est du reste sa seule qualité mais le pauvre n'est hélas pas le seul à la posséder. Se moqua Charity

- Mais tu l'as épousé… Répéta Kiara

- Vous avez bien épousé Thomas vous ! Et puis je compte bien sur vous pour faire de moi une veuve, je n'aime pas trop les chaînes… du moins pas celles-ci… »

Un long silence suivi durant lequel elles se jaugèrent du regard puis Kiara éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce…

- Je sais aussi être douce… » Murmura Charity en s'approchant d'elle.

Kiara déglutit et se recula brutalement

« Arrête ça. Pour l'instant va dans la grande salle, je te rejoins

- Vous êtes sure ? » Minauda Charity

Kiara grinça des dents et songea que cette fille était sans doute la personne la plus énervante qu'elle ait jamais connue, du moins si l'on ne tenait pas compte de Feng et de Norrington

« Je ne te fais pas totalement confiance Charity. Trancha-t-elle. Sors »

()()

Reléguée dans la grande salle et sous la garde d'une poignée d'hommes, Charity attendit une bonne partie de la nuit et de la journée suivante que Kiara termine d'examiner les documents. Assise dans un coin, elle fixait la jeune pirate qui relevait de temps à autres les yeux sur elle sans lui parler. Finalement, Kiara se leva après avoir reçu la visite d'hommes dépenaillés dont la saleté révulsa Charity

« Nos hommes me rapportent que la Compagnie est en effervescence suite à l'enlèvement de la femme de leur chef. Ils sont désordonnés et déstabilisés. C'est le moment de frapper. Rassemblez vos navires et fourbissez vos armes.. Demain à l'aube nous nous battrons. » Annonça Kiara en chinois.

Éperdue, Charity jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle, tandis que les capitaines se levaient d'un même mouvement

Un léger sourire aux lèvres Kiara s'approcha et se pencha sur elle

« Sois heureuse Charity, tu viens avec nous…. J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti sans quoi je te promets que tu seras la première à mourir… » Murmura t'elle

Sans attendre la réponse de Charity, Kiara fit signe à Li Phan de l'emmener et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Charity en tremblant

Le visage du second se tordit en un sourire féroce et il expliqua:

« Le Capitaine Feng dit que nous attaquerons demain… Et que ta disparition est une aubaine… Leur chef est perdu

- Bien… » répondit Charity sans le moindre remord à l'idée qu'elle venait de trahir un homme qui lui avait tout sacrifié…


	11. Bataille

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup à Muchu pour sa review ! Oui je coupe … Quand on attend le plus la suite mdrrr Voici donc le moment de la fameuse bataille. Je tiens à m'excuser par avance aux lecteurs de La seconde lune : en effet la plupart de ce chapitre est une copie du 42 de cette dernière. Mais .. La bataille s'étant passée ainsi et attendu que je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse dessus dans cette histoire et bien… Je n'ai pas eu le choix erf. Cependant, j'ai modifié grandement certains passages pour y ajouter le point de vue de Charity et vous faire voir les scènes les plus importantes à travers son regard. J'ai par contre conservé le point de vue de Willoucow car je le trouvais pertinent dans cette scène. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

La nuit suivante, Charity dormit mal. A l'affût de tout les bruits de la forteresse, la jeune femme se réveilla souvent. Elle espérait en son fort intérieur que Kiara viendrait la voir, ne serait ce que pour la remercier. Mais Kiara ne vint pas.

Levée à l'aube,Charity entendit la porte de la chambre des enfants de Kiara grincer et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle ne tenait pas à laisser passer une seule chance de voir la pirate avant le combat qui l'angoissait et l'excitait tout à la fois.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, mais , à sa grande déception, Soan l'avait devancée.

« Je veux venir… déclara-t-il en suivant Kiara

- Non ! Ordonna cette dernière. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sur pour mener mes enfants en sécurité et veiller sur la forteresse. Tu restes ainsi que San Lo. Si j'étais tuée et que la situation… échappait à tout contrôle, c'est toi et toi seul qui les conduira à Port Royal. Le Gouverneur Norrington saura quoi faire.

- Kiara…

- Non. Soan non. Le coupa Kiara. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça

- C'est parce que tu me juges indigne de combattre ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Murmura Kiara. N'importe quel homme peut prendre un sabre et combattre à mes côtés… Toi seul peut veiller sur mes enfants. »

Un éclair de joie s'alluma dans les yeux de Soan à cette déclaration et Charity ressentit les morsures de la jalousie. Elle tendit l'oreille alors que Kiara se penchait sur son amant.

« Mes enfants sont beaucoup plus importants que cette bataille Soan. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et Charity avança dans le couloir. Kiara lui jeta un bref regard puis baissa les yeux.

« Suivez nous dans la grande salle Madame Willoucow, je n'ai l'intention de vous laisser filer

- Je vous l'ai dit , je suis de votre côté

- On verra » , grommela Kiara

Le sabre qui avait été celui de son époux ceignant sa taille, Kiara s'avança dans la salle où l'attendaient les capitaines que Sao Feng avait fédérés au cours des ans. Li Phan sur ses talons, Soan à sa gauche, elle embrassa du regard l'assemblée. Perdue au milieu des pirates, Charity jeta un regard satisfait autour d'elle. Ils étaient venus nombreux.

Kiara sourit brièvement puis s'avança et releva la tête. Le cœur de Charity se gonfla d'admiration. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle. Comme si l'approche de la bataille et le danger la sublimaient.

« Les hommes des anglais sont à nos portes. Leurs soldats poussent nos navires, vos navires à la fuite. Commença Kiara d'une voix forte en chinois. Allons nous tolérer une telle situation ? Allons nous terrer comme des rats dans nos bains de vapeur en attendant que les soldats nous trouvent ? »

Charity soupira et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que Kiara venait de dire mais l'accueil tiède de ses paroles l'inquiéta. La jeune fille sentit le doute l'envahir. Et si les hommes se rebellaient ?

A quelques mètres, Kiara reprit, sa voix enflant à mesure qu'elle parlait

« Allons nous laisser la Compagnie des Indes s'emparer de notre mer comme elle l'a déjà fait pour le restant du monde ? Allez vous vous laisser déposséder des biens de vos ancêtres ? »

Cette fois une expression horrifiée se répandit sur les visages des hommes les plus proches d'elle et Charity retint un sourire de satisfaction . Kiara poursuivit d'une voix forte

« Allons nous les laisser prendre nos navires, nos richesses ? Allez vous les laisser prendre vos femmes et vos filles et faire d'elles leurs catins ? »

Un des capitaines frémit et s'avança

« Vous parlez de nos familles, de nos richesses, de notre histoire… Mais ce ne sont pas les vôtres… Quel est votre intérêt ? »

Charity grimaça, elle connaissait bien cet homme. Kiara le lui avait envoyé. Il était fourbe et lâche. Elle devina qu'il s'opposait à la bataille. Sur l'estrade, Kiara frémit de rage et s'avança

« Ma famille est celle de Sao Feng. Ses richesses sont celles de ses enfants et des enfants de ses enfants. Son histoire est la mienne comme la mienne est la sienne. Je n'ai pas seulement épousé Sao Feng. J'ai épousé ses ancêtres, son histoire et sa terre. Désormais ils sont miens et je suis prête à me battre pour les défendre . »

Un grand silence salua ses paroles et Charity essaya de lire sur les visages des pirates. Sans succès. Inquiète, elle vit un pirate se lever.

« Mais les hommes ne nous attaquent pas… Contra t'il. Pourquoi nous battre ?

- Pourquoi se battre si ce n'est pour défendre notre liberté ! Chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour où nous nous laissons faire augmente leur pouvoir et leur domination sur NOS terres ! Nous ne pouvons rester sourds à cela . Nous ne pouvons rester aveugles et renoncer sans même nous battre ! Si nous continuons à attendre, si nous ne unissons pas pour leur montrer que NOUS sommes là , un jour viendra où il ne restera plus qu'une poignée d'entre nous. Est-ce là ce que vous voulez ? »

Charity écarquilla les yeux devant la violence du ton de Kiara. Autour d'elle, les hommes se levèrent. Leur réponse claqua dans l'air, unanime

« NON !

- Alors êtes vous prêts à vous unir et à prendre les armes pour nous défendre contre eux ? A unir nos forces pour les chasser de notre océan ?

- Vous parlez d'union, vous demandez notre aide pour vous battre… Pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne voit votre mari à vos côtés … » S'exclama un homme.

Charity observa Kiara et vit la lèvre de la jeune femme trembler. Pourtant, cette dernière reprit d'un ton calme.

« Mon mari est à mes côtés. Sao Feng est à mes côtés. Si je veux me battre c'est pour que ce qu'il a passé sa vie à construire ne tombe pas aux mains de la Compagnie… Allez vous me suivre ou abandonner vos biens ? »

Au grand soulagement de Charity, plusieurs hommes sortirent leur sabre et le brandirent au dessus de leur tête bientôt imités par la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée

« OUI NOUS NOUS BATTRONS ! »

Kiara leva à son tour son sabre et les fixa l'air dur

« POUR NOTRE LIBERTE ! POUR SAO FENG ! » Hurla-t-elle tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, déversant dans la forteresse le flot d'hommes qu'elle avait harangué.

Poussée par le mouvement, Charity trébucha plusieurs fois et rejoignit Kiara. Le sabre à la main, la jeune femme l'ignora

« Pour Sao Feng… » Répéta t'elle tout bas.

Cette fois Charity n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui traduise pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Kiara. Elle leva la main pour tenter de la consoler avant de la laisser retomber. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'accepterait aucun geste d'elle. Pour l'instant. Elle soupira et croisa le regard de Soan. Livide, le jeune homme laissa retomber son bras lui aussi. Charity le fixa et l'espace d'un instant, une vague de pitié l'envahit… Le jeune homme savait il que Kiara n'était avec lui que pour retrouver un père qui l'avait abandonné ? Soan glissa son bras autour des épaules de Mai et de Kane et Charity se laissa emportée par les pirates. L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion.

()()

L'Amiral Willoucow passa une nouvelle fois sa main tremblante dans sa perruque, évitant de regarder en direction du lit désespérément vide dans lequel dormait encore Charity deux jours plus tôt. Sans cesse il se repassait le souvenir du moment où , à la nuit tombée, il était revenu à bord de son navire et avait trouvé la cabine vide, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte… Les hommes de cette diablesse de Kiara Feng avaient sans doute du surprendre sa douce Charity durant son sommeil. Pas de traces de sang non plus ce qui l'avait un peu rassuré. Quoiqu'ils aient fait à Charity ils ne l'avaient pas blessée. Il avait fait fouillé Singapour de fond en comble,mis à sac tout les repaires de hors la loi, de pirates et autres gibiers de potence. Sans succès. C'était comme si Charity avait brusquement disparu de la surface de la terre. Ses informateurs habituels avaient soit disparu eux aussi soit étaient incapables de lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa femme. Et depuis deux jours, Willoucow vivait dans l'angoisse de découvrir Charity morte dans un coin sombre ou réduite à l'état de putain dans un bateau pirate. Ou pire…

Il avait suffisamment d'informations pour savoir précisément jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté de la maîtresse de Singapour ( après tout n'était elle pas allée jusqu'à assassiner son propre époux ?) et il redoutait plus que tout qu'elle ne soit acharnée sur sa trop douce et si innocente épouse. Les premiers temps de la disparition de Charity, il avait caressé l'espoir que les hommes de Kiara entrent en contact avec lui… Que la pirate tente de négocier la libération de sa femme. En vérité si elle l'avait fait, il lui aurait accordé tout ce qu'elle désirait et jeté au feu toutes les ordonnances du Roi. Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit et il regrettait à présent l'égoïsme qui l'avait poussé à garder Charity près de lui alors qu'il aurait du l'envoyer en sécurité en Angleterre auprès de sa famille ( nul doute que son père aurait été ravi de faire la connaissance de son épouse) … Mais il avait été faible et avait gardé Charity près de lui, incapable de se résigner à se passer de sa présence et de ses caresses.

Lui qui avait toujours considéré avec mépris les hommes qui se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions et parlaient d'amour, était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Lui qui pensait depuis toujours que l'amour était un sentiment féminin et en cela bien inférieur à l'honneur ou à la loyauté envers la Couronne avait succombé à ce dernier dès l'entrée de Charity dans son existence. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait aimée. Aussi incroyable que ça lui paraisse c'était bien ce qui lui était arrivé…

Des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le pont et l'Amiral sursauta en voyant entrer précipitamment l'un des jeunes lieutenant qui était sous ses ordres. Il haussait le sourcil, s'avisant que le plus jeune n'avait pas frappé lorsque ce dernier balbutia

« Amiral… Faut que .. Vous veniez voir ça… »

Le sang de Willoucow ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva, espérant qu'il ait retrouvé Charity mais redoutant qu'elle soit morte.

Une fois sur le pont, il comprit que l'enlèvement de sa femme n'avait été qu'une étape… La baie de Singapour était noire de jonques.

« Le … le drapeau rouge… » Balbutia le lieutenant dont c'était la première mission.

Le regard dur, Willoucow fixa l'Empress dont le pavillon flottait insolemment à la tête de l'armée que les pirates s'étaient constituée

« Faites armer les canons. Rassemblez la flotte.

- Mais Amiral… Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions…. » Commença le Commodore Figbs

L'Amiral se retourna vers lui, le regard fou

« Peu importe. Elle veut se battre ? Battons nous. Ce soir Kiara Feng sera morte, je le jure sur mon honneur. »

Figbs baissa la tête à regrets. Au fond de lui-même il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour une bataille… Les hommes n'étaient pas encore assez entraînés ni suffisamment préparés aux techniques de combat de Kiara Feng qui semblait aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille. Mais il n'était que Commodore quand Willoucow était Amiral, aussi se résigna-t-il à donner l'ordre d'engager le combat.

()()

A la proue de l'Empress, Kiara eut un sourire froid en voyant l'Armada se mettre en branle et se diriger vers eux. L'air ironique, elle se tourna vers Charity

« Le moment est venu de vérifier de quel côté tu es …

- Du votre. Toujours. » Assura Charity

Kiara dédaigna de répondre et se tourna vers Li Phan.

« Enferme la dans la cabine. Je ne tiens pas à devoir surveiller mes arrières »

Charity lui lança un regard lourd de reproches

« Je peux vous aider ! Ne me renvoyez pas ! »

Cette fois, Kiara se retourna.

« Je préfère te savoir ici Charity… Ne discute pas » déclara-t-elle d'une voix adoucie.

Surprise, la jeune fille se laissa emmener. Un sourire plein d'espoir se forma sur ses lèvres, à la pensée que, peut être, Kiara tenait assez à elle pour vouloir la protéger….

()()

L'Amiral Willoucow poussa un cri de rage alors que la canonnade redoublait. Les tirs des pirates étaient trop précis, trop justes… Comme s'ils connaissaient les points faibles de chacun de ses navires. Ce qui était impossible … A moins bien entendu que cette chienne de Kiara ait réussi à infiltrer l'un de ses espions dans leurs rangs… Ce qui expliquerait aussi la disparition sans lutte de Charity… Si l'espion était un homme qu'elle connaissait, elle l'aura suivi sans se méfier… Le regard noir, Willoucow passa en revue les hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres et dont seule une poignée avait accès à sa cabine. Ils lui avaient tous semblé au dessus de tout soupçons … mais la plupart était en garnison à Singapour depuis longtemps et peut être que l'un d'entre eux avait pu être corrompu… ou alors Kiara le faisait chanter ou dieu seul savait quoi…

Remettant à plus tard l'enquête sur ses hommes, Willoucow hurla ses ordres, leurs canons n'infligeant que peu de dégâts aux agiles petites jonques de leur ennemis.

« GRAPINS ! » Hurla-t-il tandis que son navire se rapprochait inexorablement de l'Empress sur lequel Kiara hurlait le même ordre

Une bouffée de haine monta en Willoucow alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois le visage de celle qu'il était venu anéantir et qui était sans aucun doute responsable de la perte de Charity. Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée et il saisit au vol une corde, étripant sans pitié le pirate qui s'y trouvait

« Leur capitaine est à moi ! » Hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer dans le vide

()()

Dans la cabine sombre dans laquelle Li Phan l'avait jetée, Charity frémit en entendant le cri de son époux. La réponse de Kiara lui parvint et elle joignit les mains en prière

« AUX ARMES TUEZ LES TOUS ! PAS DE QUARTIERS NI DE PITIE ! JE VEUX VOIR LE PONT ROUGIR DU SANG DE CES ANGLAIS ! » cria Kiara.

Les yeux clos, Charity gémit, terrifiée

« Je vous en prie… Faites qu'elle ne meurt pas » murmura t'elle

()()

La baie entourant Singapour résonnait du fracas de la bataille, l'odeur de la poudre mêlée à celle du sang alourdissait l'air tandis que la population de la ville s'éveillait dans un paysage apocalyptique. Des deux côtés des hommes mourraient à chaque seconde, des navires sombraient et des hurlements de rage et de douleur saluaient la plus grande bataille que la baie n'ait jamais connue.

Sur l'Empress, Kiara et Willoucow se retrouvèrent face à face. L'Amiral fixa son ennemie, surpris de la découvrir plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait pensée et se lança sur elle, l'épée au poing

« Cette bataille est ta dernière chienne.

- Je ne crois pas. » Rétorqua Kiara en parant le coup mortel de l'autre.

Galvanisé par sa rage, Willoucow se jeta sur elle de toutes ses forces, ferraillant rapidement

« Bon entraînement » Commenta Kiara, les dents serrées sous l'effort

Willoucow la fixa

« Sale chienne… Je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait à ma femme » Cria-t-il en l'attaquant violemment

Un cri échappa à Kiara alors que la lame de l'Amiral s'enfonçait dans son bras et elle recula rapidement, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur

« Je m'assurerais que ton corps salue les pirates qui tenteront d'entrer à Singapour. Ragea Willoucow. Le tien et celui de tes bâtards » Hurla l 'Amiral.

()()

Dans la cabine, Charity sursauta en entendant le cri de son époux. Puis celui de Kiara. Un cri de douleur. Incapable de se contenir, elle se rua vers la porte.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait derrière la fit chanceler. Partout où elle posait les yeux ce n'était que corps sans vie ou agonisant et fracas d'acier. L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge, mêlée d'un parfum âcre et elle s'appuya quelques secondes contre la porte.

Un cri poussé par Kiara la réveilla et elle fouilla le pont des yeux. Son sang se figea. A quelques mètres, Kiara parait le coup de Willoucow, le vêtement en sang. Charity déglutit et avança

« Non… » murmura-t-elle en lisant la rage sur le visage de l'Amiral.

A cet instant, l'homme frappa d'un coup sec sur la main de Kiara et Charity vit le métal s'envoler. Un cri de victoire échappa à l'Amiral et il poussa Kiara sur le sol d'un violent coup de botte.

« Regarde moi sale chienne ! » Hurla Willoucow en levant son épée.

Éperdue, Charity commença à avancer dans leur direction, inconsciente des lames qui la frôlaient. A terre, Kiara fixa Willoucow et tenta de se relever

« Pas comme ça ! » Grinça Willoucow en appuyant sa botte sur son ventre, pesant sur elle de toutes ses forces pour la maintenir au sol alors qu'il se préparait à la mettre à mort.

Le cœur de Charity explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas… Kiara ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça

« Non ! » Hurla-t-elle en courant vers eux.

Willoucow s'immobilisa , les mains tremblantes

« Henri non ! » Hurla Charity en se précipitant au milieu des combattants sans se soucier de recevoir un mauvais coup

Willoucow se retourna vers elle.

« Charity ! N'approchez pas allez vous mettre en sécurité ! »

Charity ne l'écouta pas, les yeux fixés sur Kiara. Elle devait arriver à temps, l'empêcher de la tuer.

« Non ! Ne la tuez pas ! Espèce de bâtard ! Hurla-t-elle à son époux.

- Quoi ? » Demanda Willoucow trop abasourdi pour prêter attention à Kiara qui choisit cet instant et le relâchement de la pression de la botte de Willoucow pour se saisir du poignard qu'elle portait toujours sur elle

- Kiara ! Cria Charity en courant non pas vers Willoucow comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais vers la pirate.

- Chari… » Commença Willoucow d'un ton incrédule avant de s'interrompre net , alors que Kiara lui ouvrait le ventre sans hésitation

L'Amiral lâcha son épée et porta les mains à son ventre d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang avant de regarder sa femme avec incompréhension. Charity poussa un soupir de soulagement et le regarda sans la moindre pitié.

« Adieu Henri. Ce fut un plaisir de coucher avec vous mais entre le mariage et le veuvage … Je préfère décidemment le second. » Lui asséna t'elle durement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Willoucow contempla une dernière fois le magnifique visage angélique de sa femme tandis qu'il mourrait, une seule question à l'esprit… pourquoi ?

Kiara bondit sur ses pieds et retira d'un geste prompt le poignard du corps encore chaud de son ennemi avant d'écarter fermement Charity, la protégeant de son bras tandis qu'elle égorgeait l'officier qui s'apprêtait à tuer la jeune femme

« Espèce d'idiote je t'avais dit de rester à l'abri ! Ragea-t-elle en ramassant à la hâte son sabre, faisant de son corps une protection pour Charity

- Il allait te tuer ! Protesta Charity tandis que Kiara plongeait son sabre dans le corps d'un nouvel assaillant

- Charity… S'agaça Kiara. Je suis un peu occupée là…

- Kiara.. » Souffla Charity en la fixant, les jambes flageolantes.

Grinçant des dents , Kiara la saisit fermement par les épaules et l'écarta

« Retourne dans la cabine tu as compris. C'est un ordre ! J'ai assez à faire sans avoir à m'occuper de toi .

- Juste … Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant … » Murmura Charity

Agacée, Kiara poussa un léger soupir

« Oui Charity je te crois maintenant par pitié va te mettre à l'abri. Et prend ça … » Lui souffla-t-elle en glissant son poignard encore ensanglanté dans les mains de la jeune femme qui le laissa retomber au sol.

Sans attendre la réponse de Charity, Kiara se pencha lestement évitant le coup d'épée du Commodore Figbs et leva son sabre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la jeune fille

« CHARITY COURT ! » Ordonna-t-elle

Cette fois Charity obéit et se précipita vers la cabine tandis que Kiara repoussait le Commodore

« Décidemment l'ensemble de l'armée anglaise a décidé de croiser le fer avec moi aujourd'hui. » Ironisa Kiara en s'efforçant d'ignorer les protestations de son corps douloureux.

Charity poussa un cri tandis qu'un bras se refermait autour d'elle

« Pas bouger. Lui ordonna Li Phan en l'entraînant sans douceur. Toi reste ici. » Ajouta-t-il en la dissimulant sous un tas de voiles avant de repartir au combat.

Tremblante, Charity le vit se précipiter ensuite vers le Commodore et lui trancher la gorge d'un geste vif tandis que Kiara le désarmait

« J'avais la situation en main je te signale ! » Ragea Kiara

Li Phan s'approcha d'elle et la fixa

« Ils sont en déroute … Que fait on ? »

Kiara regarda le navire de Willoucow et sourit légèrement

« On le fait sauter…

- Oui Capitaine ! » Jubila Li Phan en comprenant qu'elle allait tirer parti jusqu'au bout de la mort du chef des anglais.

Dans sa cachette, Charity ferma les yeux et des larmes de soulagement lui échappèrent. C'était fini. Kiara avait gagné. Et mieux encore… Elle était en vie.

()()

Le soleil déclinait lentement lorsque, fourbue mais victorieuse, Kiara regarda sombrer le navire de l'Amiral Willoucow, les autres navires de la flotte anglaise s'efforçant péniblement de sortir de l'étau dans lequel les avait piégé lentement mais sûrement les petites jonques des pirates

Tremblante, Charity évita de regarder le corps d'Henri et se glissa derrière Kiara

« Tu es en vie.. » Souffla-t-elle

Kiara soupira et se tourna légèrement vers elle

« Je suis plus étonnée par le fait que toi tu le sois encore… Ironisa-t-elle. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure était particulièrement stupide Charity

- Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais morte. » Contra la jeune femme bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire

Kiara grimaça. Elle avait raison… Si elle n'avait pas fait cette diversion nul doute que Willoucow l'aurait tuée sans pitié.

« Qu'attends tu de moi Charity ? Soupira t'elle

- Tu le sais très bien. » Souffla la jeune femme.

Cette fois Kiara ne put s'empêcher de rire et Charity sourit, apaisée.

« Tu es incroyable je crois bien que tu es encore plus obsédée que ce bâtard de Norrington. Et ce n'est pas un compliment !

- Tu en as envie autant que moi. Contra Charity. En plus Henri a dit que tu faisais ça avec des filles alors pourquoi pas moi !

- Sans vouloir te vexer il me semble que ton Willoucow n'était pas très bon juge en matière de femmes… Ironisa Kiara

- Peu importe.. Je sais que tu y viendras. » Rétorqua Charity, vexée.

Après tout elle venait de lui sauver la vie … quoiqu'on en dise !

Kiara leva les yeux au ciel

« Faudra qu'on mette les choses au point Charity… Mais pour l'instant je dois… allez sur le Hai Peng. Son capitaine veut me voir. Toi tu rentres avec Li Phan et l'Empress

- Et si je ne veux pas ! Protesta Charity

- Tu fais partie de mon équipage Charity. Donc tu obéis. » Lui rétorqua simplement Kiara avant de s'élancer sur le Hai Peng, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Charity la regarda partir, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Elle faisait partie de l'équipage… Elle connaissait assez Kiara pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. La pirate l'avait acceptée. Elle lui faisait confiance… Et il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la teneur de la conversation promise par Kiara. Et même s'il y en avait, elle comptait bien mettre à profit ce tête à tête pour la séduire. Après tout elle avait bien rendu fou de désir un Amiral … Alors pourquoi pas Kiara ?

Elle en était là de sa rêverie lorsqu'une gerbe d'eau l'éclaboussa. Saisie, Charity recula et observa le navire qui venait de surgir aux côtés du Hai Peng. Charity se retourna brutalement vers le second

« Li Phan… à qui est-ce navire ? » Demanda-t-elle saisie par l'allure sinistre du navire

Le second se retourna machinalement, fatigué des questions incessantes de Charity. Il blêmit en reconnaissant le navire

« C'est le Hollandais Volant

- Le quoi ?

- Le navire des morts…. »

Inquiète Charity fixa le Hai Peng

-« Kiara est là bas ! Il faut faire demi tour !

- Non ! Pas demi tour, rentrer au port. Rétorqua Li Phan terrifié

- Mais c'est votre Capitaine !

- C'est le Code ! » Lui jeta Li Phan avant d'ordonner de presser la cadence

Impuissante, Charity fixa le Hollandais Volant alors qu'il plongeait dans les eaux sanglantes de la baie de Singapour…


	12. Un ancien amant

_**Coucou à tous ! Merci à Muchu déjà ! En effet le dernier chapitre était la transposition de celui de La seconde lune. Celui ci est un inédit dans le sens où au lieu de suivre Kiara sur le HV, on reste avec Charity et on voit ce qui se passe à Singapour, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Charity… Et le retour d'un personnage. Je précise toutefois que pour ceux qui veulent un complément d'information sur les relations entre les personnages et ce qui les lie … Un nouvel horizon puis La seconde lune répondront à toutes vos questions : y compris sur Kiara. Voilà la promo est finie… Bonne lecture et …Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 11**

Des heures s'écoulèrent. Des heures d'angoisse pour Charity. Puis la nouvelle tomba. Kiara était portée disparue. Le Hollandais Volant l'avait emmenée. Un cri d'horreur échappa à Charity. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Soan s'effondrer et Li Phan se redresser

« Fermez les portes. Et emparez vous du traître Tripong » ordonna-t-il.

Charity se précipita vers lui

« Nous aurions du aller l'aider

- Idiote… On ne peut pas lutter contre le Hollandais Volant. Pousse toi. J'ai à faire. »

Charity se tourna vers Soan qui sanglotait et avança dans sa direction. Lui comprendrait sa peine. Il la partagerait.

« Où est maman ? Demanda Kane d'un ton affolé »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net. Les enfants de Kiara… Elle les avait presque oublié. Son cœur se serra et elle se tourna vers Kane

« Ta maman a été un peu retardée chéri… Elle rentrera plus tard… »

Le petit garçon renifla mais sa sœur la fixa

« Elle est morte ? »

Un sanglot remonta dans la gorge de Charity et elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Mai

« Je ne sais pas Mai… Elle a disparu » avoua-t-elle.

Mai leva un regard embué sur elle et fondit en larmes

« Non… Je ne veux pas … J'ai dit que je voulais mais c'était des mensonges … Je veux que maman revienne , Charity fait la revenir »

Charity serra la petite contre elle

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas Mai… Et Kiara le sait aussi

- Où est maman » pleurnicha Kane.

Charity l'attira contre elle, le cœur serré. Ils avaient à peine six ans et avait déjà perdu un père… Sans parler des bébés qui dormaient dans la pièce voisine… Comment feraient ils sans Kiara ?

Sauf que … James et Lina étaient les enfants de Thomas… Charity s'étrangla à demi à la pensée de son ancien amant. Il était le mari de Kiara. Peut être… Peut être qu'il ferait quelque chose … Elle essuya les yeux de Mai et Kane et se força à leur sourire

« Allons on va la retrouver… Allez voir Soan…

- Non. Soan s'intéresse qu'à maman. » Répondit Mai

Charity haussa le sourcil et la petite fille fondit en larmes

« Maman… »

Charity se pencha sur elle

« Allons Mai… Ta maman va revenir.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui. » Murmura Charity qui ne savait pas comment elle pourrait tenir une telle parole.

Soan s'approcha d'elle

« C'est à moi que Kiara a confié ses enfants. Pas à toi. Elle n'aimerait pas voir une putain poser ses mains sur eux »

La jeune femme se raidit. De toute évidence, il ne faudrait pas compter sur Soan pour partager ses angoisses. Kane et Mai relevèrent un visage baigné de larmes sur eux et Charity se força à répondre avec calme

« Et que comptes tu faire ?

- Les emmener à Port Royal auprès du Gouverneur Norrington. C'est-ce que Kiara voulait »

Charity le regarda, furieuse

« Tu parles comme si Kiara ne devait pas revenir »

Soan baissa les yeux sur les enfants et son regard s'embua

« Allez voir si votre frère et votre sœur sont réveillés » leur demanda-t-il doucement.

Mai et Kane partis, Soan se retourna vers Charity

« Le Hollandais Volant l'a emmenée !

- Et alors elle peut revenir ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle a gagné Soan ! »

L'autre secoua la tête

« Personne ne gagne contre le Hollandais Volant. Et je dois mettre les enfants en sécurité

- Ils ont un père. Rétorqua Charity. Du moins James et Lina »

Le jeune homme blêmit

« Ce bâtard n'a rien à faire ici.

- Ce bâtard comme tu dis est le mari de Kiara. Et le père de ses enfants » rétorqua Charity qui songea qu'il était mal placé pour parler de bâtardise

Soan serra les poings

« Un mari qui l'a obligée à l'épouser ! Un mari qui la force à partager son lit trois nuits par an à cause d'un chantage odieux. Cet homme n'a rien à faire ici »

Charity se troubla à la mention du chantage et s'écarta

« Je vais le prévenir

- Je te l'interdis. »

La jeune femme sourit lentement

« Tu n'es pas le maître de cette forteresse Soan. Et tu n'as rien à m'interdire

- Kiara ne l'aurait pas voulu.

- Peut être … Mais tu n'es pas Kiara. Et tu n'étais pas là quand le Hollandais Volant l'a emmenée. Moi si. »

Soan recula et son visage s'empourpra

« C'est elle qui a voulu que je reste ici. Pour prendre soin de ses enfants au cas… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et Charity le toisa sans compassion

« Dans ce cas continue à le faire, je vais voir Li Phan »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dirigea vers le second.

« Li Phan ..

- Pas le temps. Fermez les portes ! »

Charity regarda autour d'elle. Partout les soldats courraient, une expression inquiète sur le visage

« Li Phan que se passe t'il ? »

Le second hésita puis se pencha à son oreille

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Charity… Je ne pourrais protéger personne s'ils se soulèvent …

- Quoi ? Mais qui ?

- Ceux qui ont fait allégeance à Sao Feng. Le capitaine Kiara a réussi à les tenir … Mais avec la nouvelle de sa disparition… Il est à craindre que l'un d'entre eux tente de prendre la forteresse »

Choquée, Charity secoua la tête

« Mais elle les a mené à la victoire !

- Beaucoup pensent que cette bataille était inutile. Et il est facile de tuer deux enfants pour prendre leur place » répondit Li Phan d'un air sombre.

Charity blêmit et Li Phan secoua la tête

« C'est une question de temps. Je pourrais les retenir … un semaine au maximum avant qu'ils ne déclarent le capitaine Kiara morte… Alors ils prendront le pouvoir

- Il faut aller chercher Kiara !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je dois rester ici. C'est ma place comme second »

Charity secoua la tête en voyant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas et se précipita dans sa chambre. Là elle griffonna à la hâte quelques mots

_Thomas. _

_Kiara est aux mains du Hollandais Volant. Ses hommes ne font rien et Soan, Li Phan et moi-même (enfin surtout les deux premiers pour ne rien te cacher) avons de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la situation stable. Je te supplie de venir au plus vite à Singapour. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi. _

_Charity_

Munie de sa lettre, la jeune fille se précipita vers un des passages dérobés de la forteresse. Le soleil l'éblouit et elle cligna des yeux avant de courir vers le port. Là, elle fouilla l'horizon du regard. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la petite jonque de Lo Phia. Sa main étreignit la lettre et elle hésita. Lo Phia était l'un des capitaines mineurs qui obéissaient à Kiara. Une manœuvre délicate menée de main de maître lui avait valu d'obtenir une récompense. La nuit n'avait pas été exceptionnelle mais en revanche, Charity se souvenait de son admiration et de sa fidélité pour Kiara. Elle pouvait être sûre de celui-ci. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle se précipita à bord.

« Lo Phia ! »

L'homme la regarda.

« Toi ?

- Lo Phia … tu dois m'aider

- Moi pas aider à t'enfuir. »

Charity sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Celui-ci était fidèle;

« Lo Phia tu connais le mari de Kiara ? »

L'homme cracha sur le sol et Charity en déduit qu'il le connaissait. Tremblante, elle lui fourra la lettre dans la main

« Trouve le … Et donne lui ça en main propre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux sauver ton capitaine .? Alors fait le ! »

L'homme hésita puis prit la lettre au grand soulagement de Charity

« Parait que son bateau n'est pas loin… Des hommes l'ont croisé »

Pour un peu, la jeune femme en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

« Trouve le … »

Lo Phia hocha la tête et Charity mit pied à terre

« S'il te plait… Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé .. Dis moi .. Sa réponse … Je serais à la forteresse »

Lo Phia la regarda avec étonnement et Charity recula.

Elle frémit en voyant au loin des hommes de Willoucow

« Les soldats… Vite … »

Lo Phia sursauta et s'empressa de lever l'ancre. Charity, elle, recula lentement. Le cœur cognant à fond dans sa poitrine, elle se força à adopter une allure normale.

« Eh c'est pas la femme de l'Amiral ? » s'exclama un des hommes.

Charity frémit et commença à courir. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que la Compagnie lui voulait…

()()

La nuit et le jour qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour tous. La forteresse était en apparence semblable à d'ordinaire si ce n'était la tension qui régnait et que Li Phan irradiait.

Charity, elle, passait son temps auprès des enfants en dépit de ses fréquentes altercations avec Soan. Finalement, Lo Phia se présenta. Charity bondit vers lui

« Alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Il va venir ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait la ramener » répondit Lo Phia.

Soan s'approcha

« De qui parlez vous ? »

Charity se retourna vers lui

« De Thomas.

- On ne peut pas croire ce bâtard. » Déclara Soan en crachant sur le sol.

Charity soupira

« En temps normal je serais d'accord avec toi … Mais … Il s'agit de Kiara.

- Tu es folle pauvre putain » ragea Soan.

Charity secoua la tête. Thomas était certes un menteur… Mais il admirait Kiara et surtout… il avait été jusqu'à l'épouser pour la posséder trois nuits par an… Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de l'amour mais elle songea que pour une fois, Thomas pourrait bien dire la vérité…

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Malgré tout les efforts de Li Phan, les hommes avaient pénétrés dans la forteresse. Ils avaient choisi d'élire un remplaçant à Kiara. Charity frémit et se pencha sur Mai. Elle avait beau être la fille du duo, Charity avait pu constater les derniers jours qu'elle était beaucoup plus courageuse que son jumeau.

« Mai, emmène Kane dans la chambre de James et Lina…Et restez y jusqu'à ce que Soan ou moi nous venions vous chercher »

Soan s'approcha

« Que fais tu ? »

Charity adressa un regard éloquent en direction des pirates qui avaient envahis la forteresse et Soan déglutit

« Elle a raison Mai… Emmène ton frère. »

Les deux enfants obéirent et Charity adressa un regard inquiet à Soan

« Que vont-ils faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais.. Écoute…

- Quoi ?

- Tu sembles tenir .. Aux enfants . Alors si .. commença Soan avec effort

- J'irais les chercher. Le coupa Charity. Et je ne tiens pas qu'aux enfants. A Kiara aussi »

Soan déglutit de plus belle

« Li Phan dit que ton intervention lui a sauvé la vie ce jour là… »

Charity sourit

« Surtout ne le dit pas devant elle

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais pu avoir son mari …

- Ce n'est plus ce que je veux » répondit Charity.

Soan le fixa et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque les discussions s'envenimèrent dans la salle. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Li Phan s'efforçait de maintenir l'ordre. Charity reculait vers la chambre des enfants lorsque la porte donnant sur l'estrade s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le cœur de Charity manqua un battement

« Kiara ! » s'exclama Soan qui se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, bousculant Thomas au passage.

Les larmes aux yeux, Charity vit Kiara répondre à son étreinte, un poignard ensanglanté dans sa main tandis que Thomas regardait l'assistance d'un air inquiet.

Kiara s'écarta et s'avança

« Où est le traître de Tripong ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme

- Co … comment …Balbutia un capitaine. On… vous sur le Hollandais Volant…

- Et je m'en suis sortie. Répondit Kiara en les fixant d'un regard noir. Alors de quoi parliez vous ? De mon éclatante victoire face à la Compagnie ? Ou des hommes de mon….. Mari qui encerclent vos navires ? »

Li Phan se rengorgea et s'inclina vers Kiara

« Bienvenue chez vous Capitaine Feng. » Déclara-t-il en chinois

Charity poussa un soupir de soulagement et observa les visages tandis que Kiara reprenait la parole

« Alors de quoi parliez vous ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le cœur de Charity se serra en lisant la fatigue qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher et elle observa les hommes. Un silence plana. La jeune fille recula, inquiète à l'idée que les capitaines ne choisissent de poursuivre leur révolte. Finalement un des plus anciens fendit la foule et s'inclina

« De votre victoire Capitaine Feng »

Au grand soulagement de Charity les autres l'imitèrent et Kiara fit un signe de tête au premier homme qui avait parlé

« Sans vous je n'y serais pas arrivée. Sans Norrington non plus, nous redoutions une attaque du Hollandais Volant et un traître dans nos rangs, voilà pourquoi, nous avons monté ce plan . Prétendit elle sans sourciller. C'est aussi pour cela que le Black Pearl n'était pas à nos côtés pour la bataille. » Ajouta-t-elle

Thomas ne put retenir un petit rire en l'entendant .Sans lui accorder d'attention, Kiara se retourna vers l'assemblée

« Je vous remercie d'avoir si bien veillé sur mes enfants en mon absence. Ironisa-t-elle. A présent je vous suggère de reprendre vos jonques et vos pillages respectifs. »

Soulagée, Charity regarda les hommes sortir tandis que Soan couvait Kiara du regard. Une vague de jalousie lui pinça le cœur et elle se souvint des enfants. Eux aussi devaient s'inquiéter… Après un dernier regard à Kiara que Thomas soutenait discrètement , elle se rendit à leur chambre

« Mai ouvre c'est Charity »

La porte s'ouvrit et Charity sourit en voyant les visages remplis d'angoisse

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi du bruit ? Demanda Kane

- Votre maman est revenue… » Répondit Charity

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit et les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers Kiara qui les serra farouchement contre elle.

Des larmes d'émotion montèrent aux yeux de Charity en les voyant faire et elle se détourna pudiquement. Thomas lui adressa un sourire prétentieux

« Alors comme ça tu pouvais plus te passer de moi ? »

Ses mensonges encore à l'esprit, Charity le gifla à la volée

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti »

Thomas se frotta la joue d'un air contrarié

« Étonnant de voir à quel point les manières détestables de ma garce de femme ont vite déteint sur toi . »

Charity sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

« Et ça , c'est pour avoir répondu à ma lettre et pour avoir tenu ta promesse d'aller chercher Kiara. » Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant avec avidité.

Le souffle brièvement coupé, Thomas répondit à l'étreinte , trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs corps s'épousant à travers l'étoffe qui les séparait pendant que Kiara relâchait ses enfants. La jeune femme se crispa et jeta un bref regard vers le couple enlacé

« Il y a d'autres chambres que celle de mes enfants pour faire ça. » Grinça-t-elle en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Mai

Thomas relâcha doucement Charity et se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants

« Serais tu jalouse mon cœur ?

- A cause de toi ? Sûrement pas. » Rétorqua Kiara.

Charity sourit légèrement et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kiara.

« Il méritait bien une petite récompense non ?

- Il l'a déjà eue. Répondit Kiara avec une grimace

- Je ne suis pas un chien à qui on donne un sucre quand il s'est bien conduit ! Remarqua Thomas, contrarié par leur connivence visible

- Pourtant ta queue se conduit exactement comme celle d'un chien, il est donc difficile de vous différencier. Répondit Kiara tandis que Charity éclatait de rire

- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons avec les enfants petite garce… Ragea Thomas .Si nous étions encore sur le Pearl ou si nous étions seuls…Je ne serais pas le seul à me comporter comme un chien »

Kiara s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix flûtée et pleine de reproches de Kane s'éleva soudain

« Vous étiez ensemble …

- Bien sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » Lui jeta Mai en lançant un long regard chargé de mépris à sa mère.

Les yeux de Kane s'embuèrent rapidement et il renifla, incapable de parler tandis que Kiara se raidissait brusquement

« Mai … Tenta-t-elle

- Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée avec lui ? Tu nous as pris notre papa et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu t'en fiches de nous !

- C'est faux ! S'insurgea Kiara. Si tu crois que j'avais la moindre envie de voyager avec Norrington …

- La prochaine fois je te laisserais sur le Hollandais Volant mon cœur… Navré de m'être ainsi imposé à toi . » Ironisa Thomas en laissant sa main errer sur la taille de Charity

Mai se retourna vers lui, furieuse

« Toi tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, chaque fois que tu fais des promesses tu mens , je te déteste ! Autant que je la déteste elle. Je voudrais que vous soyez morts tout les deux ! Ragea la petite fille en attrapant la main de son frère. Et arrête de renifler toi, les Feng ne pleurent pas ! »

Charity hoqueta et Kiara marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que Thomas s'empourprait brutalement

« Et de toute évidence les Feng n'ont non plus aucune notion de reconnaissance ou de respect ! Que tu le veuilles ou non Mai, j'ai épousé ta mère ce qui fait de moi ton beau père et …

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Cracha Mai. Tu fais semblant de te soucier de nous c'est tout mais y'a que Lina et James qui comptent … Et _elle _Ajouta-t-elle en gratifiant sa mère d'un regard noir.

- Ça suffit Mai ! » Intervint Kiara

Mai se retourna vers elle, furieuse

« Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard ! C'est-ce que tu disais !

- Charmante famille… Soupira Thomas tandis que Kiara se penchait sur sa fille

- Oh il l'est … Mai , Norrington n'est venu avec moi que parce que son navire m'a repêchée..

- Repêchée ? Tu appelles ça comme ça ? Ragea Thomas

- La ferme Norrington. Sors d'ici. » Lui ordonna Kiara sans le regarder.

Kane fixa Kiara tandis que Mai, sa main dans la sienne le tirait vers la porte

« Tu n'es pas partie avec lui alors ? »

Cette fois Kiara éclata de rire

« Partir avec lui ? Sûrement pas… Il pourrait être le dernier homme sur terre que jamais je ne voudrais de lui… Comment peux tu croire ça … »

Kane sourit légèrement et se serra contre elle

« Moi je te crois… »

Fulminant de rage, Mai le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Charity tendit la main pour la retenir mais la petite fille s'écarta

« Je vous déteste ! »

Charity soupira et se tourna vers Kiara tandis que Thomas s'élançait à sa suite

« Elle a eu peur pour toi…

- On dirait pas, rétorqua Kiara en dissimulant mal sa tristesse

- Si… » Assura Charity

Kiara lui fit un pâle sourire

« Charity.. Nous parlerons mais…

- Je te laisse avec tes enfants, » répondit Charity

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Kiara souffla

« Occupe toi de Norrington tu veux ?

- Avec plaisir » répondit Charity avant de sortir.

()()

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Thomas, Charity entendit Mai lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un menteur avant de s'éloigner en courant. La jeune femme sourit tristement et s'approcha de son premier amant

« Là je ne l'ai pas mérité … Marmonna-t-il.

- Tu lui avais promis une robe… Au lieu de ça tu reviens les mains vides… » Intervint elle, forte des heures passées à parler avec l'enfant

Thomas soupira

« C'est donc ça …

- Oui c'est ça… Mais après tout , que peut on espérer d'un menteur dans ton genre. Persifla t'elle

- Oh c'est pas vrai… Soupira Thomas. Écoute Charity, si tu espères que je vais t'emmener avec moi tu…

- Non merci. Le coupa Charity. Je préfère de beaucoup rester ici. J'ai tout ce que je désire et je préfère garder ma liberté… Pourquoi voudrais je m'embarrasser d'un homme alors qu'il y en a des tas dans cette forteresse ? »

Thomas la fixa sans comprendre

« Mais … pourquoi être venue ici si ce n'était pas à cause de moi ?

- Oh mais ça l'était … Seulement Kiara m'a fait comprendre que n'importe qui peut me donner la satisfaction que tu m'as fait connaître… Et du reste, pour avoir expérimenté le mariage je peux dire que ça n'a rien de plaisant de devoir accorder l'exclusivité à un seul homme. »

Thomas se tourna vers elle, détaillant son beau visage et le corps étroitement gainé dans un kimono qui aiguisa son appétit

« Si j'ai bien compris … Tu te complais comme catin désolé trésor mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Quand au mariage … Qui as-tu épousé si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- L'amiral Willoucow. Mais il a trouvé la mort. Répondit Charity avec indifférence. Me voilà donc libre à nouveau.

- Willoucow…. Murmura Thomas. Dans ce cas pourquoi rester ici ? Tu pourrais rentrer en Angleterre et réclamer ton héritage … »

Charity éclata de rire

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a appris ce qu'était la liberté et d'autres petites choses aussi… »

Thomas sourit, et se détendit peu à peu

« Quand je te vois je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée… Tu es monstrueuse …

- De ta part je prends ça comme un compliment… Après tout tu as été mon maître. » Souffla Charity en sentant le désir familier lui tordre les reins.

Thomas s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je pourrais te ramener en Angleterre…

- Tu pourrais aussi me prendre maintenant. Rétorqua Charity avec insolence.

- C'est Kiara qui t'envoie ? Grinça Thomas en luttant contre son propre désir

- Kiara ne me donne plus d'ordres…. Et quand bien même elle le ferait… Je resterais avec elle… Ce qui ne devrait pas t 'étonner… Après tout tu es le premier à reconnaître à quel point elle est admirable… » Souffla Charity en défaisant d'une main pressée les attaches du fut de Thomas.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la bouche de la jeune femme se refermer sur sa vigueur et s'appuya contre le mur

« J'en… conclus que tu ne m'en veux plus… Déclara-t-il entre deux gémissements de plaisir

- Pas plus que je ne suis amoureuse de toi. » Confirma Charity avant de reprendre sa caresse.

Thomas gémit bruyamment et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux

« J'aurais du te garder un peu plus longtemps »

Charity sourit alors qu'elle poursuivait sa caresse et le jeune homme finit par succomber dans un râle. Elle sentit ses mains la soulever et Thomas l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres

« Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue

- Je suis à ma place » répondit Charity.

Le jeune homme sourit avec ironie

« Auprès de Kiara ? Les femmes sont étranges…

- Thomas… J'ai cru t'aimer . Mais…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est très bien ainsi. Sourit le jeune homme. J'en ai assez des maîtresses jalouses… Toi et moi…

- Ma chambre n'est pas loin…murmura Charity

- Plus tard… Cette nuit je te rejoindrais… Je doute que ma femme veuille de moi » répondit Thomas avec une pointe d'amertume.

Charity le regarda et son cœur se serra de pitié. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée… Quoiqu'il en dise, il était désespérément amoureux de sa femme…

Pourtant, Thomas se reprit

« Après ce qu'elle vient de subir…. »

Charity déglutit et elle lui prit la main

« Que s'est il passé ? »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard sombre et Charity déglutit à nouveau

« A ce point là ?

- Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir…Ils l'ont .. Abusée et .. murmura-t-il. Si seulement j'avais su .. Plus tôt, si j'avais été là…

- C'est un de ses capitaines qui l'a trahie… »expliqua Charity

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit encore alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenir et Charity lui serra la main, touchée par sa tristesse.

« Tu l'as sauvée Thomas…

- Oui … »

Ils se fixèrent et Charity se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Thomas glissa ses bras autour d'elle et répondit

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu

- Je savais que tu la sauverais. J'en étais sûre » répondit naïvement Charity

Thomas sourit et reprit son ton plaisantin

« Je croyais que tu n' étais pas amoureuse de moi ?

- J'aime être avec toi Thomas. J'aimerais toujours ça » répondit Charity, sincère

Thomas se reprit et lui adressa son sourire séducteur qu'elle aimait tant

« Je reviens dans quelques heures…Tient toi prête… »

Charity sourit et le regarda partir, une boule au ventre. Elle ne l'aimait pas … Pas au sens classique du terme. Mais il compterait toujours . Comme elle ne cesserait jamais de le désirer…


	13. Une amie

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci Muchu pour ta review !Ensuite oui en effet je voulais clarifier la postion de Charity... Hem**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Charity… Et de Kiara. J'espère que ce chapitre ( le dernier avant épilogue vous plaira) Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 12**

Charity attendit patiemment que Thomas revienne. Son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant le bruit de sa voix dans la grande salle et elle sourit de sa propre bêtise. Thomas n'était pas pour elle… Et à plus d'un titre. D'une part elle ne l'aimait pas… Et d'autre part, il était clair que le cœur du jeune homme appartenait à une autre. Même s'il le niait. La jeune femme attendit donc un long moment avant de se décider. Kiara lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Thomas. Et les désirs de Kiara étaient des ordres. Entre elle et Thomas , Charity avait choisi son camp.

Aussi, vêtue de sa plus belle robe, la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre des enfants, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Elle le regretta en percevant le léger raidissement de Kiara à son entrée, avant de se reprendre, trouvant un plaisir pervers à s'imposer à eux. Thomas se tourna vers elle et s'inclina moqueusement

« Je m'en vais Charity… Je te souhaite bon courage , parait que Kiara veut que tu lui fasses un récit de ce qui s'est produit en son absence dès ce soir. »

Le cœur de Charity accéléra et elle eut un léger sourire triomphant avant de se retourner vers Kiara

« Et bien je ferais en sorte de satisfaire tout ses désirs.. »

Thomas se tortilla inconsciemment

« Tu devrais pas… dire des choses comme ça Charity… Souffla-t-il sous le regard noir de Kiara.

- Dégage Norrington. » Cracha la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois et leur envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres. Les yeux rivés sur Kiara, Charity ne réagit pas. Une fois Thomas sorti, Kiara affermit son étreinte sur Kane

« Bonne nuit Charity

- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler

- J'ai mieux à faire. Je te ferais amener lorsque j'aurais envie de te voir » rétorqua Kiara avec une pointe de mépris.

Blessée, Charity sortit sans un mot.

()()

Charity passa le reste de sa soirée à observer les allées et venues de Kiara. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque la jeune capitaine sortit de la chambre de son plus jeune fils mais Kiara évita son regard.

« Kiara… » s'exclama Soan.

Charity s'immobilisa en l'entendant et son cœur se serra en voyant le sourire qu'adressait Kiara au jeune homme.

« Viens.. » lui répondit elle.

Le cœur lourd, Charity vit les deux amants s'enfermer dans la chambre de Kiara. La déception la submergea et elle songea avec tristesse à tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour Kiara. Elle n'avait protégée, défendue, admirée… Et tout ce qu'elle récoltait c'était un regard méprisant ? Incapable de se contenter de cela, Charity fixa la porte close de Kiara.

« Toi venir dormir » suggéra Li Phan, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

Charity se retourna vers lui vaguement méprisante

« Non merci »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra dans sa poitrine… Et si Kiara avait ordonné qu'elle soit offerte à son second ? Et si rien n'avait changé ? Li Phan l'observa quelques secondes puis

« Comme tu voudras… »

Charity retint son souffle avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner sans un mot. De toute évidence, Kiara n'avait rien ordonné.

Quelques minutes après elle se rejeta dans l'ombre. La porte de Kiara s'ouvrit à la volée et Soan sortit de la pièce, l'air furieux. Charity ne put retenir un sourire. Si Soan était furieux c'était que Kiara venait une fois de plus de le rejeter. Ce qui était bien compréhensible si elle en croyait les confidences de Thomas. Les yeux brillants, Charity attendit quelques minutes et se munit de saké et de verres, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté…puis elle pénétra dans la chambre de Kiara

« Tu es calmé ? Ragea Kiara sans se retourner

- Ce n'est pas Soan. Répondit calmement Charity. Il me semble que tu voulais me voir. »

Kiara tressaillit et se tourna vers elle d'un air décidé

« Oui. Pose ton plateau et sers nous un verre. Il est temps que nous mettions les choses au point toutes les deux. De toute manière la journée a été mauvaise donc un peu plus ou un peu moins.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle se termine bien. » Répondit Charity sur le même ton en obéissant toutefois.

Kiara saisit son verre et le but d'un trait

« Arrête ton petit jeu Charity, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Même si je reconnais que je me suis trompée à ton égard, je ne vais pas pour autant coucher avec toi pour te remercier. »

Charity sourit légèrement et but une gorgée de saké

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas coucher avec moi… » déclara-t-elle avec suffisance

Kiara marqua un temps d'arrêt et la dévisagea .

« Que…

- Oh ça suffit Kiara ! S'énerva Charity. Tu es capitaine, seigneur même pourtant tu te comportes comme une petite vierge effarouchée, une aristocrate de salon… A croire que c'est toi et non moi qui a été élevée de cette manière ! »

Charity savoura la colère qui enflammait les traits de Kiara et soutint son regard. Elle savait où frapper désormais.

« Et pourquoi coucherais je avec toi dans ce cas Charity ? Grinça Kiara

- Ah … donc tu y penses… Triompha Charity. Et bien d'une part parce que tu en as envie … Envie de prendre au lieu d'être prise …

- Tu te fais des id…

- J'ai pas fini ! La coupa Charity. Ensuite parce que tu me désires… Tu as envie de me soumettre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as livrée à un peu près tout tes hommes … Dis moi tu leur as demandé de te raconter ? »

Cette fois Kiara rougit et balbutia, cherchant de toute évidence une réponse

« Ensuite… Continua Charity sans pitié pour son trouble. Parce que tu es seule dans ta grande forteresse…. Tu passes ton temps à te lamenter sur la perte de ton précieux mari et tu cherches à le retrouver. Sauf que nous savons toutes les deux que c'est impossible !

- Tais toi… Souffla Kiara, le visage troublé.

- Non je ne me tairais pas. Explosa Charity,furieuse. Je te le redis tu as besoin d'une amie Kiara. Une personne sur qui tu puisses compter comme tu comptais sur Feng malgré tes beaux discours sur l'homme monstrueux qu'il était soi disant. Une personne qui te fasse l'amour sans s'embarrasser à te parler de sentiments. Norrington pourrait tout à fait te convenir mais pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas tu t'entêtes à le rejeter … Sans doute à cause d'une loyauté stupide à l'égard de Feng. Soan ne te convient pas non plus parce que cet imbécile est désespérément amoureux de toi et que ça t'énerve. Et les autres options sont risquées. Un autre capitaine pourrait vouloir supplanter Feng. Il ne te reste donc que moi. » Conclut elle avec satisfaction.

Soufflée Kiara la regarda un instant sans bouger avant de répondre d'une voix troublée

« De … de quel droit … Et qui te prouve que tu es celle que je …

- Je te l'ai dit au début. Parce que tu me désires, que tu le veuilles ou non. Triompha Charity.

- Les femmes ne désirent pas les femmes ! » S'insurgea Kiara

Charity la fixa avec agacement

« Kiara… Sans vouloir te vexer là tu ressembles VRAIMENT à une petite noble prétentieuse … De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te demande de m'épouser ? »

Sa réflexion détendit Kiara qui éclata de rire

« Bon sang cette situation est ridicule … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute

- Sans doute parce que tu es seule et que tu attends que je te convainque; Riposta Charity. Regarde toi… Tes mains tremblent, tu en crèves d'envie… Tu en étais malade quand tu as su que j'avais épousé Willoucow, tenta-t-elle

- Parce que je pensais que tu m'avais menti !

- D'accord… Alors pourquoi as-tu dit à Thomas que tu avais besoin de moi pour cette nuit ? Tu veux le garder pour toi ?

- Sûrement pas ! Et de toute manière il me semble que tu lui avais donné ce qu'il désirait …. » Ajouta Kiara en grimaçant

Charity eut un petit sourire de triomphe. La réaction de Kiara était éloquente…

« Tu n'as pas envie de dominer pour une fois ? Lui lança Charity. Après ce que tu viens de vivre ça te ferait du bien… »

La jeune fille retint son souffle et le remord la traversa alors que Kiara rougissait. Le cœur lourd, Charity songea qu'elle était allée trop loin.

« Sors d'ici, tu dépasses les bornes Charity. Aussi reconnaissante que je te suis je n'admets pas que tu … » se troubla Kiara

L'espoir renaquit en Charity et elle glissa son regard sur l'autre femme. Les yeux de Kiara étaient fixés sur ses lèvres. Un regard qu'elle connaissait. Encouragée, Charity compléta

« Puisses te désirer ? Ou que toi tu puisses me désirer ? Kiara ce n'est que du plaisir … Arrête donc de réfléchir

- Oh… Mais … »

Charity leva les yeux aux ciels et s'approcha de Kiara.

« La porte est fermée à clef … Les enfants dorment… Il n'y a que toi et moi… Souffla-t-elle en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Tu as envie de toucher je le sais… Alors touche … »

Charity retint son souffle , ébahie par sa propre audace mais Kiara ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire, Charity sentit ses doigts palper sa poitrine à travers le tissu

Charity soupira légèrement et glissa sa main sur celle de Kiara, la guidant jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise.

« Je ne te propose que mon amitié Kiara…

- Je ne crois pas me rappeler que ce genre de choses soient .. Entre amies… » Souffla Kiara, les yeux dans ceux de Charity tandis que l'autre faisait progresser sa main sur son corps, le visage lascif

« Maîtresse et servante dans ce cas… Gémit Charity en renversant le visage en arrière

- C'est … stupide… » Murmura Kiara en rougissant à mesure que son trouble augmentait

Le désir augmenta dans les reins de Charity et elle tira légèrement sur la ceinture du kimono de Kiara. Le tissu se défit dans un froufrou et Charity l'écarta doucement, dévoilant le corps nu de Kiara

Cette dernière poussa un cri et recula brutalement

« Arrête ! Enfin… je .. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois toute nue

- Pourquoi ? Tes autres servantes te voient bien elles… » Susurra Charity en reprenant sa main dans la sienne

Son cœur accéléra. Elle avait raison . Kiara laissait les autres assister à son bain… Or elle doutait que la jeune femme se baigne habillée.

« Mais elle ne me font .. Pas … ça… Souffla Kiara

- Tu vois … Tu l'admets… » Sourit Charity

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre.

Décidée à forcer son avantage, Charity défit lentement son propre kimono. Le vêtement retomba sur le sol et elle s'approcha de Kiara qui la fixait, figée.

« Je n'ai aucune arme… » Plaisanta-t-elle

Kiara ne bougea pas. Elle était comme statufiée. Charity la fixa et son bas ventre grogna. Elle était si proche, si désirable. Enhardie par son manque de répondant elle approcha un peu plus

« Je suis entièrement à toi… Susurra t'elle en frôlant ses lèvres.. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux… Me faire mal, me faire plaisir… Exiger que je te contente aussi …

- Je .. Pars.. Murmura Kiara en rougissant

- Quelle amie je serais si je te laissais comme ça ? Rétorqua Charity en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de Kiara.

- C'est déloyal… Haleta faiblement Kiara

- De la part d'un pirate c'est un compliment il me semble.. » Sourit Charity, sûre de sa victoire

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Charity ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attira son visage à elle et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant d'après sa langue suivit, épousant lentement le rythme de celle de Kiara tout en la poussant vers le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiara sentit le corps de Charity peser sur elle alors qu'elle désertait ses lèvres et elle poussa un faible gémissement de frustration.

« Laisse moi être ton amie Kiara… Laisse moi m'occuper de toi… » Supplia Charity, au comble du désir.

Kiara se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Charity retint son souffle et la fixa . Finalement Kiara répondit d'une voix altérée

« Tu as envie de goûter ? Goûte… »

Charity sourit d'un air triomphant et ses mèches cuivrés glissèrent entre les cuisses de Kiara faisant voler en éclat les dernières résistances de la jeune capitaine…

La jeune femme laissa sa langue errer sur l'intimité de Kiara, par petites touches d'abord puis plus franchement à mesure qu'elle sentait l'autre femme se détendre. Charity sourit et remonta sa bouche sur le ventre de Kiara, sa langue glissant sur les marques que le traitement qu'elle avait subi sur le Hollandais Volant avait laissées. Kiara gémit

« Charity ce n'est pas …

- Tais toi » souffla Charity

Sa bouche reprit celle de Kiara et elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle et elle caressa doucement le clitoris de sa consentante victime. Sous sa bouche, Kiara gémit plus fort et Charity accentua sa caresse. Elle retint son souffle en sentant les mains de Kiara se poser sur sa poitrine avec hésitation et recula légèrement

« Tout ce que tu veux Kiara… » haleta-t-elle, excitée par cette conquête qu'elle avait cru ne jamais réussir.

Le regard de Kiara se voila de plaisir et elle se troubla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les seins ronds de Charity et la jeune femme frémit

« Tu peux les lécher si tu en as envie… »murmura-t-elle.

Kiara rougit et Charity l'attira doucement à elle. Elle frissonna au contact des lèvres de Kiara et un gémissement lui échappa alors que les lèvres de l'autre se refermaient sur son téton dressé. Charity rejeta la tête en arrière et accentua la pression de ses doigts entre les cuisses de Kiara. Un grognement lui répondit et Kiara haleta.

« Entre mes cuisses … » souffla-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans les coussins.

Charity sourit

« Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Sa bouche redescendit rapidement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kiara et elle la lécha lentement. Sa langue se glissa en elle et Kiara poussa un cri de plaisir. Charity releva les yeux et son cœur accéléra à la vue du visage de Kiara.

« Continue … » gémit Kiara d'une voix tremblante.

Charity obéit et sa bouche enferma entièrement l'intimité de Kiara. Elle promena sa langue en elle tandis que sa bouche la suçait avec gourmandise, déclanchant un nouveau gémissement chez sa compagne.

« Oui … Ça. » haleta Kiara.

L'instant d'après, Charity sentit le corps de la jeune femme tressaillir et sa langue recueillit un liquide épais.

« Oh … » râla Kiara dont les mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

Charity s'écarta et observa avec émotion la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se soulevait rapidement . Les yeux mi clos, Kiara haleta

« Allonge toi .. »

Frissonnante d'impatience, Charity obéit et elle sentit les doigts de Kiara s'enfoncer en elle

« Je suis à toi … » gémit Charity

Les doigts de Kiara accélérèrent et Charity sentit sa bouche se refermer sur ses seins

« Encore … » soupira-t-elle en écartant les cuisses.

Kiara releva les yeux et leurs regards se nouèrent.

« Embrasse moi .. » supplia Charity de plus en plus excitée par la situation

Les lèvres de Kiara s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les mains de Charity glissèrent dans les longs cheveux blonds de Kiara et elle déserta sa bouche

« Met toi dans l'autre sens … » murmura-t-elle

Kiara hoqueta et Charity lui sourit

« Tu as aimé ça tout à l'heure »

Kiara rougit mais obéit toutefois. Les lèvres de Charity se refermèrent à nouveau sur elle et elle gémit. Charity s'activa lentement. Son cœur s'arrêta net en sentant le souffle de Kiara entre ses cuisses. Puis sa langue la frôla timidement et Charity poussa un gémissement avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'intimité de Kiara, le corps arqué vers ses lèvres. Un râle lui échappa alors qu'entre ses cuisses, Kiara s'enhardissait…

_Quelques heures plus tard…._

Honteuse, Kiara jeta un petit regard de biais à Charity tandis que cette dernière s'étirait sans se soucier de sa nudité.

« C'est agréable… Différent d'un homme mais … plaisant …

- Es tu vraiment obligée de commenter ! Grinça Kiara, gênée.

- Tu préfères que je te jure un amour éternel ? Rétorqua Charity en riant. Si c'était ce que tu voulais tu aurais du garder Soan pour la nuit… Le pauvre doit être en train de se finir seul en pensant à toi … »

Kiara rougit avant d'éclater de rire

« Tu es cruelle Charity

- Toi aussi. Rétorqua la jeune femme. Et au moins maintenant ce que j'ai raconté à Henri est vrai

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh que tu es tellement perverse que tu m'as forcée à coucher avec toi … Minauda Charity en prenant l'air innocent. Tu n'imagines pas ce que cette idée a pu l'exciter sous ses airs choqués. »

Détendue Kiara sourit avant d'éclater de rire

« Quoi ? Lui demanda Charity, surprise par sa bonne humeur

- Rien .. J'imaginais la tête de Norrington s'il entrait dans la pièce …

- Oh… Réfléchit Charity. Je crois que le pauvre craquerait son pantalon avant d'arriver jusqu'au lit. »

Kiara rit de plus belle et Charity ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Elle avait atteint son but. Rendre le sourire à la jolie Kiara.

« Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée finalement… Glissa-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements. Au fait tu savais que la Compagnie des Indes avait une réserve pas loin d'ici ? »

Kiara reprit son sérieux et la regarda d'un air intéressé

« Saurais tu par hasard où elle se trouve ?

- Tu connais les hommes… Une fois qu'ils ont joui ils sont d'un bavard… Susurra Charity

- Ça ne te pose donc aucun problème de donner ton corps comme ça ? »

Charity haussa les épaules

« Non. J'aime le plaisir sans conséquences. Et je pense que l'amour est éphémère au contraire de l'amitié… Alors pourquoi s'en embarrasser ? »

Kiara s'assombrit brusquement

« Tu as tort.. Certains amours ne meurent jamais…

- Comme le tien pour Feng ? » Demanda Charity d'un ton sérieux

Kiara baissa rapidement les yeux

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Alors n'en parle pas… Mais Thomas a raison sur une chose. Tu vis trop dans le passé Kiara. Feng était âgé… Il a vécu de nombreuses années avant toi… Ne laisse pas filer ta vie à te morfondre … Profite de ta liberté … Tu es mère, tu es capitaine… Tu as des enfants et un empire. Et ton époux contrairement aux autres hommes est plus qu'arrangeant…

- Je croirais entendre Norrington. Grimaça Kiara.

- Il n'a pas toujours tort… Et il te respecte beaucoup.

- Norrington ne respecte aucune femme. Cracha Kiara

- Si… Toi. » Déclara Charity avant de reprendre son plateau et de sortir

Une fois dehors, Charity sourit ouvertement. La nuit avait dépassé ses espérances… Elle reposa le plateau sur une table et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le cœur léger sans voir Soan qui, le visage crispé, l'observait

()()

Le lendemain matin Charity s'étira longuement avant de se décider à paraître dans la grande salle. Comme elle s'y attendait, Kiara s'y trouvait déjà, occupée avec son second, le visage concentré. Le cœur de Charity bondit en la voyant. Comment Kiara allait elle réagir ? Allait elle la punir pour son abandon ? La rejeter ?

« Approche Charity » , déclara Kiara

Charity s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres tandis que Kiara la regardait avec froideur.

« Li Phan m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pendant mon absence. »

Charity déglutit. Le ton de Kiara ne laissait rien présager de bon. La capitaine poursuivit

« Son récit concorde avec le rapport que tu m'as fait cette nuit. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Aussi ai-je décidé de te rendre ta liberté.

- Ma liberté ? » Bredouilla Charity

Les yeux de Kiara se nouèrent aux siens un bref instant et elle expliqua

« Tu es libre de quitter la Forteresse.

- Et si je veux rester ? Demanda Charity d'une voix tremblante

- Tu le peux aussi. Répondit Kiara. Mais ce ne sera plus en tant que catin. Je .. Je te trouverais une autre utilité »

Charity sourit largement

« Je reste »

Kiara la regarda avec surprise

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux y réfléchir tu sais

- J'ai pris ma décision. Si j'avais voulu partir j'aurais pu le faire en maintes occasions » répondit Charity.

Kiara sourit légèrement

« Dans ce cas… Pourrais tu expliquer à Li Phan où se situe le dépôt d'armes dont tu m'as parlé hier soir »

Charity se tourna vers Li Phan et Kiara se leva. La jeune fille la suivit du regard puis le chinois la ramena au présent

« Alors ce dépôt ? »

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Charity entreprit de le lui expliquer

_Plus tard_

L'attaque de Soan prit Charity par surprise. En un quart de seconde, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

« Que fais tu encore ici ?

- Lâche moi ! » se débattit Charity.

La pression du bras de Soan augmenta et elle poussa un cri de douleur

« Tu as passé la soirée avec Kiara… Et maintenant elle te libère ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus !

- Je ne veux pas prendre ta place … » souffla Charity

Soan la toisa d'un air surpris

« Ce n'est pas ce que je prétends…. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Kiara te parle alors qu'elle m'évite ! De quoi parlez vous ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Soan ! »gronda une voix

Le jeune homme se figea et se retourna et rougit en découvrant Kiara

« Je te croyais…

- Absente de toute évidence. » Rétorqua Kiara.

Charity inspira de longues goulées d'air tandis que le jeune homme se retournait vers Kiara

« Pourquoi tu ne la chasses pas ? Que tu lui aies rendu sa liberté d'accord mais pourquoi ne la chasses tu pas ? »

Charity retint son souffle tandis que Kiara hésitait

« Kiara ? » redemanda Soan

Le regard de Kiara se plongea dans celui de Charity et elle répondit finalement

« Parce que … C'est mon amie …

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'amie ! » S 'exclama Soan

Un sourire fugace se forma sur les lèvres de Kiara

« Je le croyais aussi…Je m'étais trompée. »

Charity sourit et Kiara referma sa main sur l'épaule de Soan

« Une compagnie féminine ne me fera pas de mal. Et Charity est une mine d'informations »

Le jeune homme soupira et la couva d'un air tendre.

« Je vous laisse, s'amusa Charity. J'ai promis à Li Phan de lui servir son thé dans sa cabine »

Kiara éclata de rire

« Tu ne changeras jamais…Tu es pire que Norrington

- Sûrement. » Gloussa Charity

La jeune fille s'éloigna tandis que Kiara et Soan pénétraient dans une chambre. Elle avait trouvé sa place. Sa liberté. Et … une amie.


	14. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc l'épilogue du voyage de Charity… J'espère qu'il vous plaira .. Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Épilogue **

_Un mois plus tard…._

Charity se redressa lentement, les yeux assombris par le plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre. A quelques pas du lit, So Fat réajusta sa ceinture.

« Tu vois mon plan est simple… Cette Kiara n'est pas des nôtres malgré tout ses efforts pour nous persuader du contraire »

Charity retint un sourire satisfait.

« Que comptes tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air ingénu.

So Fat se retourna vers elle

« Mes hommes se sont mêlés aux siens. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me rapportent un des rejetons qu'elle a eu avec ce bâtard de Norrington »

Charity sentit son cœur se durcir mais répondit d'un ton léger

« Tu souhaites d'embarrasser de bambins ?

- Pour attirer la mère. Cette femme sera prête à tout pour le récupérer

- Oh … Et ainsi tu comptes lui faire abandonner le pouvoir en ta faveur ? »

Le pirate se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa rapidement

« Non. Je la tuerais. Je ne sais pas encore si je la tuerais en premier ou si je m'occuperais d'abord de l'enfant »

Charity répondit au baiser malgré la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac

« Et les autres ?

- Les enfants de Feng doivent disparaître comme cette femme et ses bâtards

- Tu oublies Soan…

- Pff ce n'est qu'un incapable. J'ai déjà donné l'ordre à mes hommes de le faire disparaître… Elle sera tellement ébranlée par sa mort que cela me laissera le champ libre pour enlever son bâtard

- Je vois…C'est un excellent plan » commenta Charity

So Fat s'approcha d'elle et caressa lentement son bras tout en défaisant le vêtement qu'il venait de mettre

« Je tuerais tout ses hommes… Toutes ses servantes… »

Charity frissonna et il soupesa un de ses seins

« Toutes sauf toi… Toi tu seras … Ma concubine »

Magnifique… songea Charity.

So Fat la renversa sur le lit et elle sourit

« Tu viens de t'habiller

- Mais je te désire encore » souffla t-il en se glissant en elle

_Une heure plus tard_

Sans un regard pour l'homme avec qui elle venait de coucher, Charity se leva souplement. Elle était restée assez longtemps ici. Il lui avait suffi d'une semaine pour remplir sa mission. Kiara avait raison de se méfier. So Fat préparait bien quelque chose… La jeune fille passa un vêtement à la hâte et traversa la fumerie d'opium dans laquelle le renégat avait établi ses quartiers.

Une fois dehors, elle inspira à plein poumons l'air de Singapour et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le point de rendez vous.

« Tu es en retard. » lui lança Kiara

Charity sourit

« J'ai été retenue…

- Inutile de te demander par quoi… As-tu appris quelque chose ?

- Soan est en danger. Ses hommes sont dans ta forteresse. Il a prévu de le tuer »

Kiara blêmit tandis que Li Phan sursautait

« Soan… Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour t'affaiblir. L'attaque est imminente. Son plan est de te déstabiliser pour ensuite enlever James ou Lina… Et là…

- Il nous tuera tous… » Souffla Kiara

Charity hocha la tête et Kiara se tourna vers Li Phan

« Retourne à la forteresse et préviens Soan. Qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas So Fat ? » S'étonna Charity

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kiara

« Pas tant que ses hommes ne se sont pas découverts. Je ne tiens pas à conserver des traîtres dans mes rangs »

Charity hoqueta et Kiara se tourna vers Li Phan

« Va… Dépêche toi »

Charity regarda l'homme s'éloigner puis Kiara

« Tu es inquiète… »

Kiara baissa les yeux

« Je ne peux pas mettre mes enfants en danger pour Soan…. Souffla-t-elle

- Tu tiens à lui…

- Oui et non…Mais toi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas du tout alors pourquoi m'avoir prévenue ? »

Charity haussa les épaules

« Parce qu'il est important pour toi… »

Les deux amies se sourirent

« Je dois y aller … So Fat va me chercher… soupira Charity

- Il n'y a plus que quelques jours à attendre Charity…

- Ne t'en fait ça se passe bien , hormis ses plans pour te remplacer, c'est un excellent amant » répondit Charity

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Kiara et Charity s'écarta

« J'y vais… »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net

« Charity Dortwood ! »

Elle s'immobilisa et blêmit sous le regard inquiet de Kiara

« Père ? »

Une vague de nostalgie envahit Charity alors que son père avançait vers elle. En une seconde elle oublia les douloureuses journées qui avaient précédées sa fuite et se tourna vers Kiara

« C'est mon père… »

Kiara baissa les yeux et Charity eut un sourire incrédule

« Mais que faites vous là ?

- J'ai appris ton mariage avec l'Amiral Willoucow »

Charity soupira tristement et son père la toisa avec dégoût

« Alors je suis venu ici.. Et à ma grande honte, j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait…Sale petite catin ! Ça ne t'a pas suffit de me déshonorer en te roulant dans la boue avec tout les hommes qui passaient … Il a fallu que tu trahisses le royaume en prenant le parti des pirates ! Putain ! Je te méprise sale catin, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis content de te revoir c'est parce que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée je sais que j'aurais la chance de te voir pendue avant de mourir. Mais avant ça… »

La main de Dortwood se referma sur le bras de Charity. Sonnée par le débordement de haine dont il l'abreuvait, la jeune fille ne réagit pas et Dortwood leva sa canne pour la frapper

« Putain ! » ragea-t-il en abattant son bras.

Un cri rageur lui échappa alors que Kiara retenait son bras.

« Lâche moi espèce de putain. cracha-t-il. Ou alors tu auras ta part »

Kiara posa un regard glacial sur le père de Charity

« J'en doute. Lâche Charity immédiatement

- Kiara… souffla Charity

- Les femmes comme vous ne méritent pas de vivre ! Cracha Dortwood. Gardes ! »

Kiara tira son sabre et le posa sur la gorge de Dortwood.

« Lâche la ! »

L'homme hoqueta

« Mais qui es tu ?

- Une amie de Charity. Et je ne compte pas laisser quiconque la toucher savvy ? »

Dortwood relâcha le bras de Charity et la jeune fille posa un regard humide de larmes sur Kiara

« Les soldats vont arriver…

- Retourne te mettre à l'abri Charity. » Ordonna Kiara

Dortwood la repoussa et Kiara le fixa d'un œil noir

« Laisse moi l'emmener idiote… Tu te trouveras d'autre catins comme toi pour te tenir compagnie » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Kiara et de Charity se nouèrent brièvement et Kiara sourit avec ironie

« Mais aucune dont la langue me procure autant de plaisir… Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis le Capitaine Feng »

Dortwood porta la main à son cœur et se tourna vers Charity , le regard fou

« Une femme ? Sale catin, débauchée, dépravée … s'étouffa-t-il presque

- Une femme et des hommes aussi… » Rétorqua Charity

Un bruit de bottes se fit entendre et Dortwood hurla

« Ici ! Elles sont ici »

Il avança le bras vers Charity mais Kiara le frappa

« Charity cours !

- Mais et toi… »

Le regard de Kiara s'emplit de tristesse et elle se retourna vers elle , sa lame pointée vers la gorge de Dortwood

« Charity… Ne reste pas ici… Je .. Je m'en sortirais… Mais s'il te plait pars… Je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand..» s'étrangla t'elle

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Charity se décomposa.

« Elle est ici ! Cette sale putain est ici ! » Hurla Dortwood.

Charity l'ignora et recula

« Charity… » supplia Kiara

Les yeux remplis de larmes , la jeune fille se tourna vers son père

« Je suis désolée… De n'avoir pas été celle que vous vouliez…Je pensais que mon bonheur vous importait plus que le reste

- Tais toi sale roulure ! »

Charity ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Adieu Père… » murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le râle d'agonie de son père et elle commença à courir ….

_Trois jours plus tard_

L'opération avait été un succès. Grâce aux informations de Charity, Soan avait échappé à la mort. Les hommes de So Fat lui étaient tombé dessus deux jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait évité le coup mortel et les hommes de Kiara étaient intervenus. Puis Kiara avait mené son attaque contre le fumoir où se réfugiait So Fat. Le pirate était mort et un autre avait pris sa place. Charity, elle, était rentrée à la forteresse lorsque les hommes de Kiara avaient envahis le repaire. Comme elles l'avaient prévu.

Soan passa sa tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte de Charity et la jeune fille ne bougea pas

« Kiara prétend que tu m'as sauvé la vie »

Charity haussa les épaules et Soan lui montra son bras en écharpe

« Elle dit que c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu éviter le coup.

- Que veux tu Soan ? » Soupira Charity d'un ton las

Il déglutit

« Te remercier…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour Kiara.

- Je sais… Je ne t'ai pas donné de raisons de m'apprécier … »

Charity ne répondit pas et Soan soupira

« Kiara voudrait te voir …

- J'y vais… » répondit Charity en se levant souplement.

()()

Kiara se leva à l'entrée de Charity et la fixa

« Mes hommes me disent que tu restes enfermée depuis ton retour »

Charity se décomposa légèrement et releva le visage

« Tu as une mission pour moi ? »

Le regard de Kiara s'adoucit

« Charity … Je suis désolée… Ton père… Je comprendrais si après ça ..Tu voulais partir.. »

La jeune femme la regarda brièvement puis baissa les yeux

« Je ne veux pas… Je …Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que toi… Ce que je .. Ce qui me fait mal.. Pourquoi me haïssait il autant ? »sanglota-t-elle.

Kiara s'approcha et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que tu n'as pas suivi la voie qu'il t'avait tracée… Certains parents sont ainsi… »

Charity leva les yeux sur elle

« Comme ta mère ? C'est pour ça que tu la détestes tant ?

- Oui en partie … Et parce que .. Tout le monde admire tellement Elizabeth Swann. La femme qui a quitté son monde pour devenir pirate » cracha Kiara.

Charity sourit tristement

« Comme moi …

- Non, pas comme toi. Toi tu es fidèle à tes choix. Alors qu'Elizabeth … Cette femme… Elle voulait faire de moi ce qu'elle aurait pu être… Elle a trompé mon père. A plusieurs reprises. Et c'est à cause d'elle si il est coincé dans ce purgatoire… »

Oubliant son chagrin, Charity la regarda avec surprise

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit….

- Quoi ? Que ma mère est une putain ? » ragea Kiara.

Charity la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle froissait une lettre avec rage. La jeune fille la prit par le bras

« Tu dis qu'elle l 'a trompé … Qui ?

- William Turner. Répondit Kiara. Il est mort maintenant… Et… »

Charity retint son souffle

« Et ?

- Norrington » cracha Kiara.

Charity soupira

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de lui…

- Ça n'a rien à voir … Si je ne veux pas de lui c'est parce qu'il est détestable, méprisable ! »

Charity soupira et Kiara la regarda

« Viens… » souffla-t-elle.

Charity la laissa l'emmener jusqu'au lit et elle retint son souffle en sentant les mains de Kiara remonter sa robe sur ses cuisses. Depuis leur fameuse nuit, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas touchée.

« Que fais tu ?

- Je console mon amie , répondit Kiara

- Je croyais que ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas…sourit Charity

- Tu m'as appris le contraire »

Charity gémit alors que les lèvres de Kiara se refermaient sur elle, lui procurant l'oubli…

_Quelques mois plus tard_

La vie avait continué à la forteresse. Charity avait oublié son père et sa haine. Jamais il ne lui venait à l'esprit de regretter sa vie… Kiara et elle étaient véritablement devenues amies, complices dans le crime et dans d'autres jeux plus secrets. Leur relation était sans contrainte. Charity se contentait de l'amitié de Kiara. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Contrairement à Soan, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Sao Feng ne serait jamais supplanté dans le cœur de Kiara.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son amant du moment et se leva.

« Je vais voir Kiara, elle voulait me parler un peu plus tôt »

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il avait rapidement compris que la place de Charity ne se discutait pas. Elle faisait partie des rares intimes de Kiara et beaucoup la craignaient. Charity l'ignorait mais elle possédait plus de pouvoir que le titre de Duchesse ne lui en aurait jamais donné.

()()

Kiara affalée sur son lit, des cartes étalées devant elle, peaufinait sa prochaine attaque vers la Compagnie des Indes ( devenue sa cible favorite depuis la fameuse bataille de Singapour) lorsque Charity pénétra dans la pièce

« Je vois auprès de qui mes enfants ont pris la sale habitude d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper. » Ironisa Kiara.

Un grand sourire innocent lui répondit

« Oh sans doute que tu ne m'as pas entendue… Rétorqua Charity d'un ton léger.

- Me voilà donc devenue sourde… Ironisa Kiara.

- On dirait bien… Sans doute la frustration. » Répondit Charity d'un ton léger

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et Charity s'installa familièrement sur le lit

« Ce genre de chose ne risque pas de t'arriver. Plaisanta Kiara. Qui était l'heureux élu la nuit dernière ?

- L'une de tes nouvelles recrues… S'il se bat aussi bien qu'il fait l'amour, je te conseille de le renvoyer. Répondit Charity

- Merci pour ton avis toujours aussi éclairé sur la question. Persifla Kiara.

- Je t'en prie, j'aimerais te dire que ce fut un plaisir mais ça n'est pas le cas. Répondit Charity sur le même ton. Au fait un navire a déposé ça pour toi. » Lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un pli soigneusement cacheté.

Kiara le prit et grimaça en reconnaissant l'écriture tandis que Charity l'observait.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Tout dépend … » Répondit Kiara en déchirant l'enveloppe à la hâte et en se calant dans ses oreillers.

A la grande surprise de Charity, Kiara éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard, sa lecture l'amusant visiblement beaucoup

« Une idiote… Marmonna-t-elle. Là-dessus il a raison, c'est incroyable ce que les femmes peuvent être bêtes..

- Merci. Déclara Charity, vexée.

- Pas toi. Lui jeta Kiara. Encore que tu l'as été…. »

Charity s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais un nouvel éclat de rire de Kiara l'arrêta net. Surprise de la voir rire autant, Charity se contorsionna pour voir ce qui était si drôle mais Kiara recula.

« Ça je suis sure qu'il l'a inventé. Gloussa la jeune femme

- En tout cas ça a l'air passionnant. » Maugréa Charity, mécontente d'être écartée de ce qui avait l'air si amusant.

Kiara dévora les dernières lignes des yeux et releva la tête

« Je ne vois rien de passionnant chez Norrington.. Déclara-t-elle. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est amusant… du moins quand il n'est pas là… » Ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour se rendre jusqu'à un coffret.

Surprise, Charity la regarda faire

« C'est Thomas qui t'écrit ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui… Il me gratifie du récit de ses aventures, le pauvre essaie désespérément de se donner de l'importance. » Répondit cruellement Kiara en posant la lettre au dessus des autres que le coffret contenait déjà.

Charity haussa le sourcils

« C'est lui qui t'a écrit tout ça ? »

Kiara jeta un regard négligent au coffret avant de le refermer

« Oui, je les mettais dans un tiroir au début mais Feng détestait les voir alors j'ai pris le coffret… »

Charity accusa le coup

« J'ignorais que vous entreteniez une correspondance aussi soutenue et depuis si longtemps… «

Le visage de Kiara se durcit légèrement

« Ne te méprend pas. Norrington juge bon de m'écrire pour me raconter ses histoires, ça ne veut pas dire que je fais de même »

Troublée, Charity la regarda

« Tu veux dire que tu ne lui réponds pas toujours ? »

Kiara sourit et remonta sur le lit

« Je veux dire que je ne lui ai jamais répondu. En fait je ne lui ai jamais écrit quoique ce soit.

- Mais … pourquoi ? S'étonna Charity

- Pourquoi perdrais je du temps à écrire à Norrington ? S'il n'a que ça à faire que d'écrire des lettres ce n'est pas mon cas. » Trancha Kiara avant d'embrasser Charity dans le cou.

Cette dernière sourit et se tourna vers son amie , oubliant Thomas

« Serais tu frustrée Kiara ?

- Soan aiguise l'appétit mais ne le satisfait jamais. Répondit Kiara. Du reste de ce que tu m'as raconté … la frustration c'est ton cas aussi non ? »

Charity sourit et glissa une main le long de la cuisse de Kiara tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle

« La porte est fermée à clef… Murmura-t-elle

- J'y comptais bien. » Répondit Kiara en défaisant le kimono de Charity.

**FIN**

_**Voilà … Notre histoire prend fin. Bien sûr comme vous vous en doutez, les aventures de Charity continuent. Mais cela ce sera dans une ultime séquelle de ma « Saga Tezcatlipoca » . Le dernière fiction devrait paraître courant 2011, je travaille actuellement sur le plan. Vous y retrouverez tout les personnages de cette fiction… et d'autres encore. **_

_**Pour ceux qui se demanderaient de quelle « saga » je parle , je vous invite à lire les autres fictions qui la compose : Cet horizon, L'envol du cygne, Seul ( prend place après DMC), Un nouvel horizon et La seconde lune ( où apparaît pour la première fois le personnage de Charity) toutes ces fictions sont publiées sur ce site. **_

_**Ensuite je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs et particulièrement mes commentateurs : Muchu,Madelight, Microcosmos & Marquise des Anges. Merci de m'avoir suivie et commentée ! **_

_**A paraître : La Contessa, centrée sur Will & Négociation et Persuasion un Beckabeth**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires !**_


End file.
